Unexpected Expectations
by Keda Sun
Summary: Rons long lost sister comes to Hogwarts to finsih her schooling, shes the only Weasley who doesn't look like the rest. Malfoy doesnt know and he falls in love...will it work out? or are they to different? Please R&R...Completed.
1. The One Forgotten

> Hello my readers! I've decided to start another story! This story isn't what I think is going to happen in Harry's year six, this is just a little story that I came up with in my head. Anyway this one is going to be good and the chapters are going to be longer then my other story. I really hope you guys enjoy this one because I'm going to work real hard! Make sure to review! Thanks!  
  
Chapter One: **The One Forgotten.  
**  
It had been a long, long summer for Harry Potter and his best friends. He had, had lots of time to think about his exciting fifth year at Hogwarts. Sadly he ended up spending many sleepless nights thinking about his godfather, Sirius Black, and how he wished he hadn't gone beyond the Veil. But finally after waiting for so long he was going to be able to keep his mind off it. He was finally returning to his true home. Hogwarts.  
  
"Come on Harry! We're going to miss the train!" Ron exclaimed from outside Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.  
  
"I'm coming!" Harry yelled, with a smile on his face. He was so happy to get out of this place; there were too many memories of Sirius here.  
  
Harry clambered into the car and sat beside Ron. Hermione was on Ron's other side, petting her cat, Crookshanks. Harry remembered when she first got him in their third year, Ron had hated that cat. Harry smiled to himself, that was a fun year.  
  
They made small talk on the way, mostly Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch. How Harry had missed that game. He hoped he would be allowed back onto the team this year. He also couldn't wait to see some old friends, especially Hagrid, the gamekeeper. Harry suddenly smirked to himself; he wondered what became of Grawp, Hagrid's half brother. Harry looked out the window when he realized, they had reached the train station.  
  
Harry stepped out, Ron and Hermione followed him. Together all three of them walked into the station and headed for Platform nine and three quarters. They all stood there, waiting. Ron and Harry were to go first. They casually walked through the barrier and emerged on the other side. Harry and Ron glanced at the beautiful train that stood before them.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's get a good seat" Ron said.  
  
"Ok and we better save a spot for Hermione."  
  
And they went off to find an empty compartment. They searched until the last compartment on the train. It was empty and they sat inside and waited for the train to start off. They talked about Quidditch and were just about to start trading Wizard Cards when Hermione came in.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing? We have to get to the prefects compartment!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, right." Said Ron sadly.  
  
"We'll be back soon Harry, promise." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Harry mumbled. He put his face in one hand and started looking through his wizard cards.  
  
Harry waited for a while. It had been at least ten minutes and Ron and Hermione hadn't returned yet. Harry put his cards away and took out his Quidditch through the age's book. He began reading it when there was a knock on the compartment door.  
  
"Um, hi" Said a timid voice.  
  
"Hello" Harry said, he didn't look up.  
  
"Um, I was wondering, if well, all the other compartments are full, and well, could I maybe sit here please?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, sure, have a seat." Harry motioned to the seat across from him.  
  
"Thanks." She said, she didn't seem as nervous as before.  
  
She sat down with a small bag beside her. Harry looked up at her for the first time. She wasn't very tall around his height and she had medium brown hair. It went to just past her shoulders. She had hazel eyes and wore low cut blue jeans with a black tank top. She had a muggle magazine and was reading it.  
  
"I'm Harry." He said.  
  
"Oh, I'm Carrie" She held out her hand to him. He took it.  
  
"Quidditch though the ages." She pointed out. "You a big fan?"  
  
"Yeah, I am"  
  
"Let me guess...hmmmm" She looked him up and down. "Seeker?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry made a note in his head that she didn't once notice or even bother to look at his forehead.  
  
They talked about Quidditch. She was a huge fan, it seemed maybe even bigger then Harry. She made him tell her all the details about the Quidditch world cup. She didn't get the chance to go. She and Harry had just began talking about Quidditch positions at Hogwarts when Ron and Hermione came back.  
  
"Hey Harry, sorry we took so..." She looked over at Carrie, who had picked up her magazine again. "Who's this?"  
  
"Hey Carrie." Ron said before Harry had the chance to answer.  
  
"You know her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Course he does." Said Carrie putting down her magazine. She stood up and walked over to Ron.  
  
"Why wouldn't I know my baby sis?" He said bringing her into a hug. "Long time no see Care."  
  
"Way to long big brother." She laughed while pulling him into a head lock and giving him a noogie.  
  
"So does mum know you're back?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I sent her a letter last week."  
  
"So, just getting the facts strait, your Ron's little sister?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well not little little, I'm transferring from Dumstrung. I'm only a few months younger." She protested.  
  
"Care's kind of like the long lost Weasley."  
  
"I'm the only Weasley that doesn't look like the rest, and I'm the only one who didn't start my magic learning at Hogwarts, I went off to Dumstrung."  
  
"Yeah, mum flipped. She was absolutely furious."  
  
Ron and Carrie both laughed at the funny memory. They sat down and Hermione followed. Carrie picked up her magazine, Hermione began reading and Ron and Harry traded Wizard cards. Carrie leaned over to Hermione and whispered something in her ear. She showed her something in the magazine and they both started giggling. Hermione put down her book and they both started reading an article.  
  
"Orlando Bloom." Ron whispered to Harry, pointing to the cover of the magazine.  
  
The girls giggled again. Ron sighed.  
  
"Now we'll have to deal with two of them." He sighed.  
  
"And what's wrong with dealing with me?" Carrie said. She put on an angry face.  
  
"Uh...nothing." Ron said quickly.  
  
"She's really good at charms and hexes." He whispered to Harry.  
  
The girls had gone back to there magazine. They were giggling and it looked like they were taking some kind of quiz. Ron and Harry tried to ignore the girls as much as they could, and they actually did a pretty good job. At one point the girls put down their magazine. Carrie joined in the Quidditch talk while Hermione studied one of her books. It seemed that Carrie knew a whole lot about Quidditch. She loved the game as much as Harry and wanted to try out for one of the Chasers. They talked and enjoyed the ride when they realized they must almost be there so they decided to put on their robes.  
  
They all changed and after Carrie said she had to go to the bathroom. She went and just as she opened the compartment door as she returned, Malfoy smacked into her. Ron, Hermione and Harry looked up.  
  
"Oh, sorry, guess I wasn't looking where I was going." She said smiling.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Malfoy was stunned; a Gryffindor was actually treating him like anyone else. "Keep your head up next time."  
  
"Thanks I will." She smiled at him and went into the compartment.  
  
She walked inside and Ron, Harry and Hermione stared at her. They couldn't believe what they had just seen.  
  
"Was **Malfoy** just...**nice**?" Said Harry, still shocked.  
  
"I guess, but is it really that shocking?" Carrie asked.  
  
"You don't know Malfoy sis." Ron said.  
  
"Oh well, I doubt he's as mean as you think, but anyway where were we?"  
  
They continued their conversation for the rest of the train ride. After a while they looked outside and they noticed they could see a tiny Hogwarts. They were almost there. The train began to slow and they knew they had reached Hogwarts.  
  
They stepped off the train and Harry looked over to see his friend Hagrid calling over the first years. He waved to Harry before heading off towards the boats. Ron was leading his sister over to where the carriages were. She looked at the carriage and took a step back.  
  
"They use these to pull the carriages?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You can see them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah...these things are dangerous, they shouldn't be..." But Harry cut her off.  
  
"There tame, Hagrid can work wonders." He said forcefully.  
  
"Ok, whatever you say." She shrugged.  
  
They all stepped into the carriage and waited for the carriage to stop outside the Hogwarts doors. They carriages stopped and they all rushed inside, it was a very cold night. Many people began to take their seats, waiting for the first years to come into the castle. Carrie did not go and sit down, or stand at the back of the Hall. She began to walk up to the table at the front, toward Dumbledore. He stood up to meet her and they began to talk. They had stood there talking for a few minutes, when the Great Hall's Doors opened. Professor McGonagall led a group of scared little first years into the Hall. Carrie went and stood beside Professor McGonagall. The Hall had gone head quiet as everyone awaited the song from the Sorting Hat.  
  
The hat was still for a moment before it opened its brim and began.  
  
You may not thing much of me But don't judge on what you see There's nothing in that head of yours Nothing I can't see. Each year I am to divide you Though I truly think it's wrong So this year I'll go further And enchant you with my song.  
  
Good friends like pillars once ruled this school And stood together strong Rarely ever fought For they knew it was so wrong But one day one departed And left our noble school And though after he left The fighting did not rule  
  
But that was just the beginning Of the whole sad sorry tale For after he departed The pillars soon did fail Within they once were strong Within they once had pride But soon a horrible thing happened And a sneak was found inside  
  
The sneak was known as jealousy And it crept among the three Causing them to fall Fall away from glee The let themselves crumble Crumble from within So this year I am warning you Listen to my song  
  
Don't let your minds forget Don't let the sneak return So please make sure you listen to my song Please make sure you learn  
  
I have told you I have warned you Let the sorting now go on  
  
The hat went quiet and everyone clapped. The timid students looked much less scared. Professor Dumbledore stood and addressed all the students in the Hall.  
  
"Welcome new students! And welcome back to our older students. As every year the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Also I would like all of you to welcome back Professor Lupin, who has kindly taken up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position this year. And last but not least we have a new student who is in her sixth year who has transferred from Dumstrung. Please welcome her."  
  
Dumbledore sat down and the sorting was to begin. Professor McGonagall took out her list and began reading names.  
  
"Rebecca Cooper"  
  
A small girl with copper hair stood and sat nervously upon the stool.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Mike Fowler"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Mary Gortsos"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Rachael Grey"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Allen Hall"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Kimberly Krejieck  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Joel Kidd"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The list went on and on right down until the last boy Ryan Zarith who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Carrie was called up and sat on the chair. She had no expression on her face. She sat on the chair and the Hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Another one of you eh? I should have guessed I wasn't done with you lot. Well I know exactly where to put you.  
  
GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Carrie stood and slowly walked down. Harry glanced over at Malfoy, he was staring at Carrie.  
  
"Wow." Malfoy mumbled to himself.  
  
_She's so beautiful, how could she be sorted into Gryffindor?!_ He thought. _Well she can't be as bad as the rest of them; she was nice to me, for some strange reason. Well I'm going to find out more about her.  
_  
Malfoy watched her walk over toward the Gryffindor table. She looked so beautiful. He couldn't believe that she was walking over to Potter and the Weasel King. He watched her go and give Ron a hug.  
  
The Hall began to eat. Malfoy continued to watch Carrie. She was sitting and talking with Ron, Harry and Hermione. Malfoy ate his food, not taking his eyes off her. Soon everyone was finished eating and began heading off to there dorms. Malfoy stood, he wanted to see if he could go and talk to this girl. He quickly walked over to where she was stand, his goons Crabbe and Goyle following closely.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Oh, Hey!"  
  
He didn't know what to say. Maybe a joke.  
  
"Still keeping your head up?"  
  
_She laughed, good._  
  
"Yeah, trying too."  
  
"So how come you weren't at Hogwarts until now?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, well I went off to Europe and went to Dumstrung. I thought it would be really cool to go to a school that specializes in the Dark Arts. Plus I've always wanted to tour Europe."  
  
"Sounds neat."  
  
"Yeah it was amazing. I'd love to go back sometime."  
  
"You should, by the way, I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm Carrie, Carrie Polac."  
  
"So you really liked Europe? I've been there, my father took me."  
  
"Really did you go to Paris? And see the Mountains?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, lots of it. We should talk about it sometime." He suggested.  
  
"I'd love that." She said happily.  
  
"How bout this weekend? We could walk around the lake."  
  
"Perfect, I'll meet you on Saturday by the doors ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
She turned and started to run off to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Perfect. He thought.  
  
"So what was Malfoy talking to you about?" Harry asked when they got into the common room.  
  
"You were talking to Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, he came up to me and we started talking." Carrie smiled. "He was nice."  
  
"He came up to you?!" Ron asked stunned. "And he was nice?!"  
  
"Yeah, he's been too Europe too. He seems really nice, I don't know why you guys don't like him."  
  
"You'll find out as soon as he finds out your last name is Weasley." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Well it isn't really any more is it Ron? Not since I went to live in Europe. Because I had to take the name of the family I was staying with, so legally my last name isn't Weasley anymore."  
  
"But... well you'll still find out. Trust me."  
  
"Whatever" She said. "Come on Hermione we've got girl talk to catch up on."  
  
They both laughed and went up to their dorm, giggling hysterically.  
  
"I can't believe Malfoy came up to my sister! This is going to be funny." Ron said, walking up the spiral stair case.  
  
"Maybe" said Harry following him. This year would be much more interesting then he first thought.  
  
Well that's my first chapter I hope you liked it, Malfoy's going to be a little and I mean little bit nicer in this story, I'm going to have very big events happening and many, many surprises there's a big one that's going to happen during Christmas.. Well a little before.. Well... you get it.. Anyway make sure to review thanks a lot! Bye!


	2. Smells Like Roses

> Hello my readers! I finished chapter two! Like I said in my last little blog, Draco is going to be a bit nicer in this one and this chapter shows that side of him. They go for there little walk and... well you'll see what happens! So read away!  
  
Chapter Two: **Smells Like Roses**  
  
When Ron and Harry went down for breakfast the next morning they found Carrie and Hermione sitting eating breakfast. Ron sat down and Harry sat next to him. The girls said good morning and went back to their conversation. The teachers began to hand out the time tables. They took theirs and looked at what they had that morning.  
  
"Aw man! We've got Double Potions, Divination, Transfiguration, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures." Ron said.  
  
"Well it can't be too bad."  
  
"You don't know Snape. He hates Gryffindor's." Ron said miserably.  
  
"Well we'll live." She said.  
  
Just then Malfoy walked into the Great Hall. Ron looked up and watched him. He walked across the Hall. When he passed the Gryffindor table he smirked and waved to Carrie. She smiled and waved back.  
  
"I still can't believe he's nice to you. He's never nice to anyone, well except Slytherin's." Ron said.  
  
"Come on Hermione, we better get our stuff or we'll be late." Carrie said.  
  
"Ok I'm coming." And they both left to get their books.  
  
Draco, Crabbe and Goyle headed down for the dungeons. They had double potions with the Gryffindor's. Draco and his goons stepped into the classroom and took their usual seat near the very front. People began to come into the classroom. Draco watched as everyone came in, he finally saw Carrie come inside along with Ron, Hermione and Harry. He smiled as she came in. She smiled back.  
  
With to much of Ron and Harry's protests Carrie forced them to sit near Malfoy. She sat next to him while they sat behind. Immediately Carrie and Draco started talking. Behind them Ron's face turned from shock to anger. He could see the smirk on Malfoy's face, and he didn't like it.  
  
Professor Snape walked in. He looked around the class and put on a questioning look when he saw his star student, Draco Malfoy, forcing back laughter along with the new Gryffindor. He stared at them for a moment before starting the lesson.  
  
"Today we shall be mixing a Lighting Potion. This Potion, when mixed correctly," he stared at Harry with his look of malice. "Will bring immense light for up to three miles around, per drop on the ground."  
  
"The instructions are on the board" He waved his wand and they appeared. "Get to work."  
  
Most people had the sense not to talk very much in potions class. But it seemed that Carrie didn't take the hint from Professor Snape when she started giggling hysterically in the middle of class. Snape came over to her and was looking at her potion.  
  
"Miss Polac. Look at instruction number eleven on the board. Does it not say that only one Fwooper feather is needed?" He looked down at her with an evil glare.  
  
"Yes, it does say that." She replied.  
  
"Well then can you tell me why..."  
  
"And that's what I did. I used one feather, no less no more."  
  
Everyone was looking at Snape and Carrie now. Most students (excluding Fred and George) wouldn't even consider talking back to the teacher. But Carrie had full out said that he was wrong.  
  
"The only reason my potion is still thin is because you interrupted me before I had the chance to put in the Moly. If you hadn't stopped me it would be much thicker by now." She looked like she was ready to threaten Snape.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting me and a detention for your cheek."  
  
"Can't wait for it." She said smugly and she went back to her potion.  
  
Snape turned and looked at the rest of the class. Everyone turned back to their Potions but there was still the odd whisper and glance over at Carrie.  
  
"You're insane" Malfoy mumbled to her.  
  
"How? It's his entire fault anyway."  
  
"He hates Gryffindor's, you've got to hold your tongue because he'll make potions hell for you."  
  
"Well I'll make it hell right back. He has to right to have favorites."  
  
"Well..." Draco said, he trailed off.  
  
By the end off class most people were scrambling to add the finishing ingredients to their potions to make the dead line. Carrie was just sitting talking to Malfoy; she looked like she was helping him finish his potion. Snape walked over to them.  
  
"Miss Polac, you should be adding the Unicorn hair to your potion now, why are you not?"  
  
"Because I'm finished..." She paused. "Sir."  
  
"I told you specifically not to rush this potion. You'll have a lot of time to think about that in your second deten..."  
  
"I didn't rush, sir. I finished my before because I'm fats at making them. We learned how to make this potion last year in Dumstrung, sir." She strained when saying sir.  
  
"Well if you learned NEWT level potions last year then you won't kind telling me what a Purification Potion does will you?"  
  
"A Purification Potion is a potion that makes the drinker immortal. It's a very complex potion that few can master. Along will making the drinker immortal it can bring dead plants and animals back to life, but because of the complexity of blood in humans, it can't bring muggles or wizards back to life. Although just one drop can do amazing wonders in purifying water along with anything else tainted will what muggles call pollution."  
  
Most people in the class were impressed, even Hermione was. Snape was impressed as well and did not give her a detention. He gave them a two parchment essay on The Lighting Potion and how you can use substitutions if you don't have a certain ingredient. The class groaned and left quickly before he set them anymore homework. Carrie started to walk over to Ron and Harry before Malfoy stopped her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She turned and saw him and immediately a smile came onto he face.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What d'you have next?"  
  
"We've got Transfiguration. Watch McGonagall give us more homework, lord! Why did I have to come during NEWT year?!" She asked herself and him.  
  
"Well if u want some help I'll help you out, because it might be different from Dumstrung."  
  
"Thanks, I just might take you up on that." She smiled and waved goodbye before joining a small group of friends.  
  
Malfoy smirked. _Saturday is going to be very interesting.  
_  
The next few days were much more difficult then their first day back. The teachers were going to push them even harder then last year because NEWTS were much harder and how many you got depended on what kind of job you could get in the wizarding world.  
  
Within the first three days most of the students had gotten at least 5 essays each. Most at least 2 parchment rolls long. Harry and Ron were very behind and were barely keeping up. They were sitting in the library trying to catch upon their work.  
  
"How does Hermione do this?!" Ron exclaimed. "I mean, she's ahead! She's still finding time to make those stupid little hats!"  
  
Harry laughed; she had gotten better at it though. Now you could tell the difference clearly what was a hat and a sock. Just then Carrie came in.  
  
"Hey Care!" Ron called. He got 'shushed' by Madame Pince.  
  
Carrie got a book from the Library and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you..." She looked at there homework. "You're doing work?! Shouldn't' you have finished Flitwick's essay by now, I mean it was really easy."  
  
"You mean you're done?!" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah I finished it the night we got it. It was so easy!"  
  
"Why am I the only Weasley who can't keep up with this?! Everyone else was able to!"  
  
"Oh Ron, don't worry about it, it just means you're stupid."  
  
Harry snorted with laughter. Carrie started to quietly giggle.  
  
"Not funny." He said seriously.  
  
"Oh Ron! Learn to take a joke!" She said.  
  
Carrie sat down and opened the book. She turned to the first page and began reading it. She was a very fast reader, in ten minutes she had finished almost a quarter of the book. It was a very thick one to. Every now and then she would look over to Ron and Harry and shake her head.  
  
"Oh you two!" She exclaimed. "Give me these!" and she took the parchment from right in front of them.  
  
She took out her quill and looked through the essays, after she began scribbling furiously. She had gotten to one and three quarters of parchment when she stopped. She went and got another book and looked something up. Then she began to scribble again. She had just one more sentence before both essays would have been done. She quickly wrote it down and put down her quill.  
  
"There, you two better not leave this stuff until the last minute again, because next time, you're on your own."  
  
"Thanks Care, I owe you!" Ron said happily.  
  
"Yeah thanks Carrie." Harry said.  
  
"Ok well I'm going back to the common room. See you guys later." She stood and left with a wave.  
  
Ron and Harry decided they should head back to. They got their things together and started for the common room. When they reached the portrait, said the password (flobberworm) and climbed inside. They were pushed back by the huge amounts of giggles and laughter from the girls. There were six or seven girls, including Hermione, crowded around Carrie.  
  
They were standing beside one of the couches, which was covered in piles and piles of clothes. The girls we're picking them up and Carrie was being pushed into them. She would change (using a spell) and all the girls would laugh, give opinions and then she would change again.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Ron exclaimed at the girls.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" One of the girls said.  
  
"We're picking out an outfit for Carrie." Hermione said. She turned back to all the girls.  
  
Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"Don't look at me; I'm not going in there!" Harry said immediately.  
  
Ron sighed and closed his eyes. "Here goes nothing."  
  
He plunged into the group of girls trying to find Carrie. He finally found her.  
  
"Carrie! What the heck!" He said.  
  
"Well I told the girls about me going with Draco on Saturday and they..."  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!" He yelled.  
  
"We're going to talk about Europe and stuff on Saturday. Anyway told the girls and now I have to pick the 'perfect' outfit." She said casually.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! You are **not** going to spend Saturday with _him_!" Ron said firmly.  
  
"Why not?! He's nice! And besides I want to hear what he did in Europe!"  
  
"I am **not** going to let you go with, with, with **him**!"  
  
"You can't stop me! Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you can run my life!"  
  
Carrie then pushed him away and started to try on some other things. Ron went back to Harry.  
  
"He's gonna step all over her." Ron sighed.  
  
The next day Carrie didn't speak to Ron at all. Even during Herbology when they were sharing a pot, she wouldn't say a word to him. After Herbology, Everyone went off to lunch. Most people were very hungry. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Carrie were held back to help put away the used pots. They all started walking up to the castle.  
  
"Carrie you have to wear the jeans with that red halter! It looked so nice!"  
  
"I was thinking about that one, but I do want something casual. It's not like a major date or something."  
  
"Oh my God! I know the perfect thing!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"What?! Which one?!  
  
"Wear those white Capri's with the red hater and those heeled flip flops! Its perfect!"  
  
"That is good! It's casual but classy at the same time! It is perfect!"  
  
"Ugh, would you to stop already." Said Ron disgustedly.  
  
"Did you hear that Hermione? It sounded like the wind, we better get inside before it gets to cold."  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
And the two of them walked inside very quickly.  
  
The rest of the day went by uneventfully except for them getting two more essays. Everyone went to dinner, Hermione sat between Ron and Carrie, she still refused to talk to him. Dinner was just about over when Draco came up to Carrie.  
  
"We're still on for tomorrow right?" He asked.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it!" She said smiling.  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow, by the doors, at how bout..." He thought for a minute. "Right after breakfast?"  
  
"Ok I'll be there"  
  
After that he walked off. Carrie turned to a girl across the table and they started giggling hysterically. Ron looked over at Harry.  
  
"It's going to be a long weekend." He said.  
  
The next morning Ron and Harry were awakened by the sound of at least half a dozen girls giggling and screaming happily. Ron got up right away and walked down stairs. Harry waited a few minutes before getting out of bed and going down to see what was going on.  
  
"YOU ARE **NOT** GOING!" Ron was yelling.  
  
"YES I AM! YOU'RE NOT MUM YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Carrie screamed back.  
  
"YOU ARE **NOT** GOING! AND ESPECIALLY NOT WEARING _THAT_!" He yelled in return.  
  
"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH WHAT I'M WEARING! GOD! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYHTING RON! I'M LEAVING!" And she walked out the portrait, still fuming.  
  
Hermione walked over to him.  
  
"Ron you can be so thick sometimes. She not going no a date! There just going to talk!"  
  
"Yeah that's what she thinks." He said angrily.  
  
"But she is right Ron, just because she's your sister doesn't give you the right to control her life. She's old enough to make her own decisions."  
  
"But...she...argh! I give up!" he said, and he walked up to get dressed.  
  
A few minutes later Ron. Harry and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. When Ron saw Carrie laughing with some friends he grunted and looked away. They ate breakfast in mostly silence. Ron continuously looked over to Carrie. Now she was standing with her friends smiling and laughing. Ron looked over at Malfoy. He was staring at Carrie. Someone across from him was talking to him. He was just nodding not paying attention. He kept staring at Carrie.  
  
"I'm gonna go over there and punch him" Ron mumbled.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked over at Malfoy.  
  
"Ron" Hermione cautioned. "Don't, Carries mad enough at you, trust me, you don't want to make her any madder at you."  
  
"He shouldn't be looking at my little sister like that." He said gritting his teeth.  
  
"And you have no right to tell him he can't! If Carrie didn't want him to she would have gone and slapped him a long time ago." Hermione argued.  
  
"How do you know?" Ron said.  
  
"Because she keeps looking over at him to see if he's watching her." Said Hermione waving her hand impatiently.  
  
"She what?!"  
  
"Just look over at her Ron!"  
  
Ron looked over. Carrie did keep glancing over at him. Ron saw there eyes lock at one point. Carrie immediately looked down at her feet.  
  
"I can't believe it! She's blushing!" He said.  
  
"Of course she is." Hermione said fatter-of-factly. "She's been doing that a lot lately, every time some mentions him actually."  
  
Ron was fuming again, he was ready to go and kill Malfoy.  
  
Ron continued to stare at Malfoy. His eyes followed him when he stood, just like Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy went and walked over to Carrie and her group of giggling friends. After he came over Carrie left her friends and they began to walk outside. Malfoy told his goons to leave them alone. Ron saw Malfoy look over to him when they were heading out the doors. After he caught Ron's eye he put his arm around Carries shoulders. Ron was about to stand up and walk after them, when an arm stopped him. Hermione had grabbed him stopping him from following them.  
  
Carrie and Draco stepped out into the sunlight. They started walking next to the lake, which was sparkling in the light.  
  
"So what did you do in Europe?" Carrie asked anxiously.  
  
"My father had business so I walked around and saw a lot of the sights."  
  
"Did you get the chance to go and see Rome?"  
  
"Yeah Rome was the most amazing part of the trip. It was gorgeous there."  
  
"I never got the chance to go to Rome." Carrie pouted.  
  
"It was really nice there."  
  
"I wish I'd gone, I really wanted to see it." She said.  
  
"You should go sometime it really is great."  
  
They continued to walk around the lake and the grounds for much longer. They talked about everything they could think of, from the weather to school NEWTS. Somehow they had gotten onto the topic of the inter house Quidditch championship.  
  
"We'll whoop your snake butts!" Carrie laughed.  
  
"You wish! We win almost every year!"  
  
"Well not this year we're going to..."  
  
"Ahhhh!" Carries scream filled the air. She had tripped over a very large stone on the ground.  
  
"Whoa! You ok?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll live." She said.  
  
Carrie began trying to stand up. But when she tried to stand on her right foot she let out a whimper and fell down again. She took one hand and put it over her ankle, it was red and starting to swell.  
  
"Here, let me see." Draco said. He bent down and looked at her ankle.  
  
"Looks like you sprained it."  
  
"Lovely." She said dryly. Draco laughed.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you up. We need to get you to the Hospital Wing."  
  
Carrie carefully tried to stand on her ankle again, but with another whimper she fell. After a few more tries Draco decided he would carry her. He picked her up (wedding style) and started off to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Carrie put her arms around his neck and buried her face into the chest of his robes. Malfoy looked down at her. She looks so cute. He thought.  
  
"You're heavier then you look." He joked.  
  
"Well then you should sit and rest." She seemed serious so he walked over to one of the stone benches outside the castle and rested for a minute, still holding her in his arms.  
  
"You're warm." She whispered.  
  
He smiled. _Wait._ He thought. _Why am I smiling?_ _She's just a Gryffindor. But still... she's nice, even to me, and she's so pretty. No._ he forced himself to think. _I don't like her._  
  
**Yes you do.**  
  
_Who's that?  
_  
**The little angel on your shoulder! Idiot I'm your conscience.  
**  
_Well I don't like her._  
  
**Yes you do and you know it. Stop lying.**  
  
_Argh, forget this!  
_  
While Draco had been fighting with himself Carrie had snuggled even more, if possible, into his chest. Draco put his head onto hers. Her hair felt so soft against his cheek. They sat there together for a few minutes before Draco opened his eyes and remembered her ankle.  
  
He lifted his head from hers and looked down. Carrie opened her eyes.  
  
"We better get going; your ankle is swelling up." He said shakily.  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
Draco laid her down onto the bench and stood up. He took a quick stretch and then picked her up again. She placed her arms around his neck again, but this time only laid her head gently on his shoulder. Draco walked toward the castle doors, much slower then before.  
  
He walked through the Great Halls doors and passed the few students who had come early for lunch. He walked down the hallways until he was almost outside the Hospital Wing. He was about walk through the doors.  
  
"Wait." Carrie mumbled from in his arms.  
  
"What? Is something else wrong?"  
  
"Well, about, before..."  
  
"We'll talk about it later. Now we have to get that ankle fixed."  
  
"Yeah, ok" She mumbled. She cuddled into his chest one last time before he walked through the doors.  
  
"My, my, what have we here? Sprained ankle huh? Well that can be fixed in a jiffy." Madam Pince said.  
  
Draco put Carrie down onto one of the beds carefully. Madam Pince was about to shoo him away when Carrie stopped her.  
  
"I just need to tell him something first."  
  
"Well alright dear, but make it quick."  
  
Draco stepped close to her and with one hand she pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear.  
  
"We'll finish our talk later ok?"  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, we will."  
  
Draco walked out of the Hospital Wing with a smile on his face, thinking about holding Carrie on the bench. Why do I keep thinking about it? He asked himself.  
  
**Because you like her.**  
  
_Oh no, not you again._  
  
**Yes me, and I'm not going to go away.**  
  
_Just go away!  
_  
**Whatever you say.**  
  
Draco began walking back down to his common room. He had just gotten down the dungeon steps, still thinking of his walk with Carrie.  
  
_Her hair was so soft._ He thought. _So was her skin. I have to stop thinking about her! She's a Gryffindor! I can't like her_. He thought back to holding her on the bench.  
  
"She smelled like Roses" He mumbled to himself, before heading into his common room.  
  
Few! Long chapter! I normally only make them around six pages but this one is eleven! Anyway the chapters in this one are going to be longer, as I've said anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Make sure to review!


	3. Being Forced

> > Ok readers! I finished chapter three! Unfortunately for this story I only have like 5 reviews so I need more! Make sure to review every chapter! Anyway this is a good chapter; it took me a long, long time so make sure you like it! Lol I'm just kidding anyway enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three: **Being Forced**  
  
Carrie had her ankle fixed and was back in the common room that night. When she entered she was bombarded with questions. Word had gotten round about Malfoy carrying her. The thing was, the gossip was like the game broken telephone, and it was different from person to person. Some girl even swore that she had seen them kissing while in the Hospital Wing.  
  
Carrie spent most of the day sitting in the common room doing work, interrupted quite often by people asking questions. Ron didn't understand why so many people were going up to her to ask her questions, until Hermione told him about the rumors.  
  
"What?! She was...He...But!" Ron was speechless.  
  
"I asked her about it earlier. She said all the rumors are false, she just sprained her ankle and he carried her to the Hospital Wing." Hermione said very casually.  
  
"He carried...he what?! How?!" Ron demanded.  
  
"Well he had one hand around her back and the other under her knees. And to make it easier for him she put her arms around his neck."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron half yelled. "I'm going over there!"  
  
"No Ron. Just stay out of it."  
  
"No! She's my little sister!" And he stood and walked over to Carrie.  
  
"Hey Ron," She didn't look up from her work. "What's up?"  
  
"What did you do?!" He demanded.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, still not looking up.  
  
"What did you do with...with _him_?!"  
  
"Oh, so you've heard about that have you?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard about _that_."  
  
"So what else did you do on your little date?" He asked, angrily.  
  
"It wasn't a date." She said impatiently. "We were just...talking."  
  
Just then Ron was pushed away from Carrie by a group of a couple girls. The three of them were laughing and asking Carrie questions about what happened.  
  
"Did you kiss?!"  
  
"Did he ask you out again?"  
  
"Did you French?" said the third girl.  
  
"Did he say you looked pretty?" asked the first.  
  
"Are you going out again?"  
  
"Did you french?" asked the third again.  
  
"When's your next date?"  
  
"Did you french?"  
  
"Did he give you the puppy dog face?"  
  
"Did you french?"  
  
"Did you give it to him?"  
  
"Did you french?!"  
  
"No!" said Carrie. "Look all that happened is we talked, that's it!"  
  
"But then how come he was carrying you?"  
  
"That's right he was!" said the second.  
  
"I sprained my ankle and he was helping me to the Hospital Wing." She said casually.  
  
The girls squealed.  
  
"Did you feel his hair?" squealed the first.  
  
"Did he kiss your ankle better?" asked the second.  
  
"Did you feel his butt?" asked the third.  
  
"No! I just tripped and he carried me to the Hospital Wing, then he left, that was it!"  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Said the girls in unison.  
  
"Oh my god!" said the first.  
  
"You" the first said.  
  
"**Have** to" said the second.  
  
"Ask" said the first.  
  
"Him" said the second.  
  
"Out" said the first.  
  
"And then you can go make out!" said the third.  
  
"Andrea! Stop being a pervert!" said the second.  
  
"Guys, we're just friends, he probably doesn't even like me." She said the last part half heartedly.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room. Him and a few of his friends were sitting and talking.  
  
"So what were you doing with that Gryffindor Draco?" Asked Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"That new Gryffindor?" asked Marcus Flint, Capitan of the Quidditch team.  
  
"She has a name guys. Her names Carrie." He said.  
  
"Man, I hate to admit it, but she was kinda hot." Admitted Flint.  
  
"She was not. She was so ugly, wasn't she Draco?" Pansy said angrily.  
  
"Sorry, what were we talking about?" Draco had been day dreaming and was pulled out of it.  
  
"What's with you Draco?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Huh, oh, its nothing." He looked down at his feet. He couldn't let them know he was thinking about Carrie. _Holding her, smelling her, loving her. No. I don't like her, and I especially don't love her. I wouldn't love her in a million years._  
  
**Yes you would.**  
  
_Oh god, you're back!_  
  
**Of course I'm back. I'm not going to go away until you stop lying to yourself.**  
  
_Argh! I am not lying to myself! I don't like her!_  
  
**Sure you don't.**  
  
_Whatever._  
  
"Draco!" Yelled Flint, waving his hand in Draco's face. "You there man?"  
  
"Huh, oh, yeah I'm here."  
  
"Oh, you guys are so boring! I'm going to do my homework!" Exclaimed Pansy and she left the group.  
  
"Draco, I know how wrong it is to go out with a Gryffindor, but...you gotta admit, she's hot."  
  
"Yeah, I guess she is." He replied.  
  
"You should ask her out man, even if she is a Gryffindor." Flint pushed.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Well at least think about it. Anyway I'm gonna go finish our Herbology essay, see you later." And he left to get his work.  
  
Draco sat there thinking about Carrie. Remembering their conversation, how she laughed, how her face curved. Parts of him wanted to memorize all of it, but another part of him rejected it.  
  
"God! Why can't I stop thinking about her?!" he mumbled to himself.  
  
He remembered how he smiled when he made her laugh, and what he thought of her when he first saw her in the Great Hall.  
  
_She looked so happy, carefree, and beautiful. No. No. No. She didn't, well she did, but I can't think about her like that, as much as I want to._  
  
Throughout the entire day Carrie was bombarded with questions about Draco and Draco kept being told he should ask her out because of how hot she was. The next afternoon Ron found Carrie sitting at the Gryffindor table alone. She must have wanted to get away from all the people asking questions. Ron walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"Come to ask me if I'm going to go out with him?" She said dully.  
  
"No, you just looked kind of lonely, so I thought I'd come say hi."  
  
"I'm surprised you wouldn't want to contaminate yourself because Draco touched me."  
  
"You're starting to sound like him."  
  
"Yeah right." She said smugly.  
  
"I'm not lying; he's horrible to everyone except you!" Ron fought.  
  
"He is not! Just leave me alone Ron!"  
  
"Fine!" Ron said madly and he stomped off to the common room.  
  
Carrie sat there by herself for a little while longer. She mostly played with her food and thought about Saturday.  
  
_He probably thinks I'm deranged by now. Why did I have to go and open my big mouth when he was holding me?! But, he **was** warm; I just hope he doesn't think I'm a lunatic. There isn't anyway he'd like me, but there no harm in liking him, as long as he doesn't find out.  
_  
Carrie looked away from her food for a moment. She stared up at the ceiling before looking at some of the stairs. She looked at them just as Draco came up from the Dungeons. He saw her and waved. She made a small wave and then looked back to her food. He came over and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey." Her voice was shaky, she tried to hide it, but it wasn't working very well.  
  
"We never got to finish our conversation."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I thought after classes, if you wanted too, because I wanted to hear what you had to say before you fell."  
  
"Um, about that..." she began to say.  
  
"I want to say thanks, for helping me I mean, and um, about what I said, on the bench."  
  
"Forget it." He said quickly, he didn't need or want to be reminded.  
  
"So after classes?" He asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you down by the doors again." She smiled at him. _Why do I have to like him so much?!  
_  
"Just like before." He put on a small, quick smile. _Why do I light up when you smile at me?!  
_  
Draco stood up and started to walk back to his common room to get his books. Just before he went down the stairs he looked back at her. She was playing with her food again. _Stupid quirk._ He thought. But throughout the rest of the day, he couldn't stop wondering why she was doing that.  
  
It was their last class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was showing them a Creature called the Erkling.  
  
"Now don' listen to its cackle. Cause if yuh do then e'll try and lure yuh away and that won' be good." Hagrid was saying. After telling the class more details about the Erkling they were told to make a diagram, with a short essay on how to protect yourself from getting eaten. Carrie sat with Ron, Harry and Hermione. They all were working on their drawings.  
  
"I'm surprised Hagrid didn't put a Silencing Charm on it. These can be very dangerous." Hermione said.  
  
"Lets just finish the drawings, these are really ugly." Harry said.  
  
Ron laughed along with the rest of them. He looked over to Carries drawing.  
  
"What the heck are you drawing Care?!" He exclaimed when he saw it.  
  
"Huh?" She looked down, the drawing was partially an Erkling but the part she had been recently drawing looked more like a person.  
  
"Guess I just have other things on my mind." She said quickly.  
  
_Come on Carrie._ She was yelling at herself. _Pay attention to what you're doing! Stop thinking about him!  
_  
Hermione looked at the drawing and realized who it looked like.  
  
"Carrie!" She quietly screamed. She opened her mouth as if she was shocked and then put on an evil grin.  
  
"Sh!" Carrie cautioned. "Don't tell!"  
  
"Tell what?" Ron demanded.  
  
"It's Nothing Ron" Hermione said. But when Ron looked away she winked at Carrie. They both started giggling.  
  
When class was over Hermione dragged Carrie, surprisingly fast, up to the common room. By the time the boys got there Hermione was sitting and reading, and Carrie was no where to be seen.  
  
"Where's Carrie?" Harry asked while sitting down.  
  
"She's out with Malfoy." Hermione said, she didn't look up from her book.  
  
"She's WHAT?!" he yelled.  
  
"She's. Out. With. Malfoy." Hermione said slowly, still not looking up.  
  
"I heard you!" He said angrily. "She's with him **AGAIN**?!"  
  
"Yes Ron."  
  
"I'm going to go get her! She is not going around with him! She's a Weasley! And...and he's a..."  
  
Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"So...who cares? Don't you think it might do your family's good? Maybe them you won't hate each other so much." Hermione still hadn't looked up from her book.  
  
"I'm going to go get her."  
  
"No Ron." Said Hermione firmly. She stood up and grabbed his arm.  
  
"I hate him as much as you do, but this is Carrie's choice. Not yours." And she pulled him over to the couch and forced him to sit down. He fought. She pulled out her wand.  
  
"Don't make me curse you Ron, because I'll do it if you make me." She was very serious, it was scary. Ron stopped fight and sat with his arms crossed. Harry sat next to them and picked up a book.  
  
Carrie and Malfoy had gone outside again. They had been walking for a few minutes, not saying a word. They were almost out of room to walk beside the lake, they would have had to turn around or walk into the Forbidden Forest. Finally Carrie broke the silence.  
  
"So, um, do you, um, plan on going back to Rome?" She said shakily.  
  
"Not really, but it was kind of nice, so I might go back."  
  
Carrie nodded her head.  
  
"Look," He began saying. "I don't want things to be different."  
  
"Because, it's just too weird?" Carrie suggested.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Ok, well where did we leave off in our last conversation then?"  
  
Malfoy thought.  
  
"You were about to say something about beating our snake butts at Quidditch."  
  
Carrie laughed, Malfoy smiled when he heard it.  
  
"Well we'll beat you! I mean I don't know who any of the players are...but we'll still beat you!"  
  
Now it was his turn to laugh, and her turn to smile.  
  
They both went silent after their laughter died.  
  
"So, have you thought about trying out for the team?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm not very good."  
  
"Don't." He said firmly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to have one of our beater's hit the bludger your way and murder you." _Your to cute to die, and I don't want to have to watch either.  
_  
"Well don't worry, I'm faster on a broom then you think." _Don't worry I won't try out, I'd feel bad if I beat you at your own game.  
_  
"So...do you think the teachers are just trying to make our lives hard by giving us so much work or is it really to help us with our NEWTS?"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
After that they were both more comfortable with each other. Neither of them knew the other liked them. And neither wanted to admit that the other might like them. They walked and walked and walked around the lake and the grounds before they came by the very same stone bench when Draco was holding her. Carrie sat on the bench.  
  
"Come on and sit." She said, looking up at the sky. It was starting to turn orange.  
  
"Uhh, sure." Draco said shakily. She must not realize that's the same bench.  
  
He sat down beside her.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"It's strange." She said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Whenever I look at the sunset it always makes me so calm, and, happy. I can't explain why it does that."  
  
"That is strange." He said. _That's the way I feel when I'm looking at you._  
  
Carrie looked down at her feet. For some reason she was blushing and she couldn't stop it. Maybe it was because it was so nice out, or maybe because unintentionally, Draco had put his hand on top of hers.  
  
Carrie looked down at their hands, she quickly looked away.  
  
_It was just a mistake. He probably doesn't know he put it there. Stop thinking about it! You're just friends! He doesn't like you, he wouldn't ever like you._  
  
While Carrie was debating with herself, Draco looked down at their hands.  
  
_She doesn't even notice. I should move my hand, in case she wants to leave. I shouldn't force her to stay here. I should just let her go, get my hand off. Why won't it move!_  
  
**Because you don't want it too.**  
  
_Oh god!  
_  
**Yes its me.**  
  
_Ok, go away before she thinks I'm crazy.  
_  
**Not yet.**  
  
_Why not?!  
_  
**Because, I won't go away until you say something to her.**  
  
_Fine! I'll say the sunset looks nice! Now go away!_  
  
**That's not what I meant and you know it.**  
  
_She'll say no the second I ask her!  
_  
**How do you know?**  
  
_I dunno, that's what you're for isn't it?_  
  
**---------------  
  
**_Isn't it?_  
  
**---------------  
**  
_Damn it! Stupid Conscience._  
  
When Draco stopped fighting with himself that at some point Carrie had leaned over and had her head on his shoulder.  
  
_Ok._ He thought. _It's now or never. She's going to say no, but just to get that stupid voice to go away I'll do it._  
  
"Carrie?"  
  
"mmhuh?"  
  
"I wanted to know if, if..."  
  
_Is he asking what I think he's asking? No he can't be.  
_  
He took a deep breath and looked down at her. He face calmed him.  
  
"Iwantedtoknowifyou'dgooutwithme?" He said very, very fast.  
  
"What?"  
  
She leaned off his shoulder and looked at him, her hand still under his. He took another deep breath.  
  
"I wanted to know if...you wanted to go out with me?" he said it a little slower this time.  
  
'Seriously?"  
  
"Um, yeah..." He said nervously.  
  
She smiled, that was a good sign.  
  
"Well to be truthful..."  
  
_Uh oh._  
  
"I thought you weren't ever going to ask me." She smiled.  
  
He sighed in relief.  
  
If you want details on the Erkling see Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by" Newt Scamander. Page 15 paragraph 2.  
  
Anyway there's my chapter three, I'll try and update my other story soon! As well as this one! Hope you all liked it. And make sure to review! Bye! Oh yeah and just to be really mean....  
  
P.S...  
There will be a HUGE surprise in the chapters to come, something you would never ever suspect! Bye!


	4. The Date

> > Hey my lovely readers! I know you've been waiting for this chapter because finally their going out! And yes of course they're having a date this one, hence the title. Anyway I wont keep you from reading it... so read away!  
  
Chapter Four: **The Date.**  
  
Ten minutes later Carrie walked through the portrait hole with a huge smile on her face. Ron, Harry and Hermione were in the same position as they were when Carrie had left. Ron stood up the second he saw her. In three quick strides he was next to her. He grabbed her by both arms.  
  
"WHAT DID HE DO?!" He demanded.  
  
Carrie looked at him, he was furious. It was scary how angry he was. Hermione ran off and was trying to get Ron to let go of Carrie.  
  
"He didn't do anything Ron, just relax, please?" She begged.  
  
He relaxed a little, he looked at his hands. He was holding on to her tightly. _Oh god._ He thought. _What if I hurt her?_ He let go of her immediately.  
  
"What did he do to you Care? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No! Relax Ron! All he did was..."  
  
"Was what?" Ron was being very demanding.  
  
Carrie looked over at Hermione and nodded. Hermione squealed and they both started laughing.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Hermione screamed. "I am SOOOO happy for you!"  
  
Harry got up and stood next to Ron, who was just staring at the girls. They had began jumping up and down, screaming things that he couldn't understand.  
  
"Do you have _any_ idea what's going on?" He asked Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head. "None what-so-ever. You're on your own."  
  
Ron stepped up to the girls.  
  
"Either of you mind filling me in?"  
  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione sighed. "You really are thick when it comes to girls!"  
  
"I am not!" He said defensively.  
  
"Well if you weren't then you would know what's going on."  
  
"No guy in the world would know what's going on!"  
  
Just then Dean came down the stairs and looked at the girls.  
  
"Congrats Carrie." He said before sitting down and starting some homework.  
  
Ron walked over.  
  
"You mean you _know_ what's going on?"  
  
"Yeah," He replied. "Ginny filled me in, so if I'm guessing right, then Malfoy finally asked her out."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron yelled. He went back over to Carrie.  
  
"IS HE RIGHT? DID HE...HE...?"  
  
"Yes Ron, Dean's right." Carrie said. She looked down at her feet and looked up.  
  
"You're blushing! **Again**!"  
  
"I am not!" But Carrie could feel her cheeks reddening.  
  
"If he lays one hand on you punch him so hard." Ron brought his hands into fists.  
  
"Ron! Don't even think of touching him. If you do, I'll make you pay. And I hung around with Fred and George a lot more then you." She said firmly.  
  
"Argh! If he even thinks of hurting you though, I swear Carrie."  
  
"And if you even lay a finger on him, I swear Ron."  
  
Ron looked at her one last time before storming off to his bed. Harry looked over at the girls one last time.  
  
"So..." Hermione was saying. "When's your date?"  
-------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Ron and Harry met up with Hermione and Carrie at the breakfast table, just minutes before they needed to be in class.  
  
"You guys are gonna be late." Ron said.  
  
"And you're the ones telling us?" Hermione replied.  
  
"You go with them Hermione, I'll be along in a minute, ok?"  
  
"But I thought you wanted..."  
  
"It's ok, just go."  
  
Hermione cautiously stood and left with the boys. They had just gotten out of sight when Ron ran back before Hermione could stop him. Ron came into view of Carrie and Malfoy. And what he saw almost made him go over and punch Malfoy out, if it wasn't for Harry and Hermione's grasp on his arms.  
  
Carrie had gone over to the Slytherin table and was sitting on Malfoy's lap. Her arms were around his neck and she was smiling beautifully. Carrie started laughing again and leaned her head against Malfoy's. Ron watched speechless. He stared in disbelief.  
  
"I've got to be dreaming. That's **not** my sister. This isn't real. Any second I'm going to wake up and we won't have even started classes yet."  
  
"Ron" Hermione said carefully. "Ron, you're not dreaming."  
  
"No. I have to be. My sister wouldn't go with him. And she defiantly wouldn't let him put his hands _there_!"  
  
Malfoy had put his arm around Carrie's waist. His other hand laid on her thy, making small movements that were barely noticeable. Ron started to fight. He was trying to get free of the grasp upon him. Just as Ron was almost free, Carrie hopped off Malfoy's lap. They stood and started to walk to Potions class. As they passed Ron, Malfoy put on a smirk and put his arm around Carries waist again. Ron fought to be free even more. He finally got out of the grasp upon him, just as Carrie and Malfoy were out of sight.  
  
Ron, who was still fuming, simply turned and slow walked down to Potions class. The three of them took there usual seats. Ron, who was behind Carrie and Malfoy, was staring at the two with pure hatred. No one except Ron, Harry and Hermione saw that Carrie and Malfoy's hands were entwined. Ron was now chopping off his beetle maggot's heads. Each time he chopped off a head, he looked up at Malfoy.  
  
Carrie and Malfoy were also both chopping and grinding there beetle eggs and maggots. Every now and then they would both stop and look up at each other. Carrie would blush furiously and then look down, while Malfoy would put on a smirk/grin. When class was over Carrie and Malfoy were the first to leave. Ron marched out of the door very fast, and began trying to find them. He searched the hallway for them and he was almost seen by them when he turned a corner. Carrie was leaned against a wall. She, once again, had her arms around Malfoy's neck and he, yet again, had one hand on her waist. The other hand was holding onto the wall.  
  
Carrie had on her million dollar smile. Malfoy had his imitation of it on. Malfoy kept leaning in closer and closer to her. He was almost leaning on top of her when Carrie asked him something. He put on a pondering face. Before Malfoy had the chance to answer Carrie had pulled him by the front of his shirt into a deep kiss.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. His sister was the one who had kissed Malfoy; he had always thought it would have been the other way around. Followed with a slap from Carrie. He looked back to them.  
  
A small blush had come across Malfoy's face, if it was even possible with his skin color. Carrie had changed her smile into a devious one. She was staring at him with it. When he looked at her and saw her smile he flashed his own and began to lean into her for another kiss. Carrie made no attempts to stop him. Just then Snape walked out of his classroom. He saw Malfoy and Carrie and walked over to them.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, Miss Polac. Shouldn't you be in your next class?" He drawled.  
  
"Oh no!" Carrie exclaimed. "I've got to be on the third floor!"  
  
"Go Care," Malfoy said. "I'll meet you later."  
  
"Really? Thanks so much!" She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye" She left with a smile.  
  
Ron was about to go and punch Malfoy but Hermione dragged him off to Transfiguration.  
  
Ron didn't get the chance for the rest of the day to talk to Carrie. He finally found her alone and not blabbing about Malfoy with friends in the common room ten minutes before dinner.  
  
"Carrie." Ron said, trying to calm himself.  
  
"Oh, hey Ron! I haven't seen you all day."  
  
"Yeah, well I saw a lot of you, and I'm guessing so did Malfoy."  
  
"His name is Draco." She said firmly.  
  
"I don't care what his name is! Why are you letting him treat you like that! And why did _you_ kiss _him_?!" Ron demanded.  
  
"So you were spying on me?" Carrie asked, she was beginning to become mad.  
  
"Of course I wasn't! But you're my sister! I'm supposed to watch out for you!"  
  
"And if I need you to I'll ask you for it!"  
  
"You wouldn't ask me if he raped you!"  
  
"No I wouldn't!" Carrie was yelling now. "Because he'd never do that to me!"  
  
"You don't know him as well as I do!"  
  
"And what's your proof of that?! You may have known him longer but I spend more time with him!"  
  
"Yes, but...but..." Ron seemed to be looking for an explanation.  
  
"But that doesn't mean you're going to go out with him because I won't let you."  
  
"I'd like to see you try and stop me." She said horribly.  
  
"Carrie don't make me threaten you."  
  
"What are you going to do? Give me a detention every time I have a date?"  
  
"No. I'll tell mum."  
  
"How _dare_ you! How _dare_ you threaten me like that! Get it through your head Ron! This. Is. My. Choice. It's mine to make. Don't ruin this for me Ron, please?"  
  
Carries mood had changed totally. Before she was steaming with anger and now she was on the verge of crying.  
  
"Ron, I really like him. Please, _please_ don't."  
  
"You have to promise me. If he lays one hand on you, you'll tell me."  
  
"I promise." But behind her back, Hermione could see she had crossed her fingers.  
  
Right then a group of Carries friends walked through the portrait hole. When they saw Carrie they screamed and ran over to her, knocking Ron to the floor. One of the girls ran up to there dorm and brought, what looked like, Carries whole wardrobe down. She threw it on a chair and they all began picking out another outfit.  
  
"Ok so what time are you going?" a girl with blonde haired asked.  
  
"Uh...does it matter?"  
  
The girls looked appalled.  
  
"Of course it does! Is it evening? Morning? Day?"  
  
"Uh, I guess around six or seven, like after dinner."  
  
"OHHHH! Perfect!" The brunette screamed.  
  
After a few hours the girls had totally tired Carrie out and they had finally picked out an outfit for her.  
  
"It's perfect." One of them said.  
  
"Absolutely." Said another.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Carrie nervously.  
  
She was standing in the outfit. It was a light, baby pink tank top with a medium/short black skirt that rippled when she walked.  
  
"Totally!" The first girl said. "You look awesome!"  
  
"You have to give us all the juicy details ok?" one of the girls asked.  
  
"Well...I guess." Carrie said.  
  
She used her wand and changed back into her robes. After she went and put her clothes back into her dorm and then brought down there new Transfiguration essay. Carrie was working on it furiously. Most people had gone to bed hours ago. Carrie added a few final sentences before taking out another small piece of parchment. She wrote one world on it and quietly walked up to the Owlery. She quietly picked one of the few remaining owls and looked at the note on last time. She whispered to the owl.  
  
"Take it to Draco Malfoy in the Slytherin common room." She looked at the note one final time. It said: _Goodnight_.  
  
Ron awoke early the next morning. He walked down to the common room to see if anyone was awake. He had gotten down there just in time to see his sister sneaking off, much too early for breakfast. Ron crept out of the common room and followed her. She walked down to the Great Hall. She was already dressed.  
  
She turned down the corridor where the kitchen entrance was and walked all the way to the back. Ron hid behind one of the pillars. He waited a few moments and just as he was about to leave he heard the voices.  
  
"Hey." Someone whispered, it sounded like a guy.  
  
"Hey." His sister's voice said.  
  
"I got your note." The first sounded.  
  
"Well I just had to say goodnight."  
  
"Its funny, everyone's fussing over us going out." Carrie said.  
  
"Well you are a Gryffindor, and I'm a Slytherin." Ron knew who it was. It was Malfoy.  
  
"Oh well." Ron dared a peak at them. Carrie stepped closer to Malfoy. She put her arms over his shoulders so there bodies were touching. Malfoy smiled.  
  
Carrie kissed him on the lips. "I can't wait for tonight. Our first official, on the record date." She smiled.  
  
"What those other little goodnights don't count?"  
  
She laughed. "No!"  
  
Ron could start to hear footsteps and peoples voices.  
  
Malfoy looked at the ceiling. "Must almost be breakfast time."  
  
"Damn, I was hoping for a little longer." She complained.  
  
"Well we'll have tonight, and no one will bug us, its Friday, everyone will want a break."  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
"We better get up there." He nodded to the ceiling.  
  
"I guess." Carrie said sadly. She kissed him one more time before they both went separately to the Great Hall. Ron waited a bit before he dared going up. He couldn't let his sister know he followed her.  
  
The day went by very slowly for Carrie and Malfoy. Every five minutes Carrie would look at her watch or at a clock, hoping it was time for dinner. Finally there last class was almost over.  
  
"Carrie what's with looking at your watch? Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, I just..." She trailed off.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Carrie was out of the class before anyone had barely stood up. And by the time most people were just starting to eat dinner Carrie was off back to the common room with a small group of her friends.  
  
"What's such the hurry?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Unlike boys, Ron, girls like to make a good impression." She said simply.  
  
"Yeah well I think she did a good job of that this morning." He blurted before thinking.  
  
"What?" Hermione said her eyes wide.  
  
"I, um, saw her this morning and I, wanted to see..."  
  
"Ron! How could you follow her?!" Hermione said shocked.  
  
"Well I didn't mean to, I 't help myself."  
  
Ron looked down at his food.  
  
"I'm going to go see Carrie." Hermione said.  
  
"Don't tell her Hermione! Please?"  
  
"Well, ok, but I still have to go see her."  
  
And she walked off.  
  
Twenty minutes later the boys walked into the common room. They were blown back at the fifteen girls fussing over Carries hair, make-up, outfit, and everything else. Carrie continuously looked at her watch.  
  
"Hurry up you guys." She said. "I'm going to be late."  
  
Ron stood there with his arms crossed.  
  
Five minutes later the girls finally stopped fussing and stood back.  
  
"Positively perfect." One said.  
  
"Ok, thanks guys, but I really got to go!" Carrie said urgently and began to walk out the door. She stopped before Ron and smiled.  
  
"Bye bro." And with that she walked out of the common room and down to where Malfoy was waiting.  
  
Carrie stepped down. Malfoy turned around and saw her.  
  
_Wow_. He thought. _Maybe that's why they spend three hours in the bathroom every morning_.  
  
She walked down to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He took her hands in his. He couldn't get over how she looked.  
  
"So, where we going?" She asked.  
  
"I thought we could sit by the lake, and maybe eat some stuff." He held up a basket.  
  
"Sounds great." She smiled a huge smile at him.  
  
They walked out the front doors and into the setting sun. Malfoy led her to a place that was sheltered by one large oak tree. It was a beautiful spot. Malfoy sat down and leaned against the tree. Carrie sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder. They talked about stupid careless things for a while and Carrie tried to get him to understand why muggle pictures didn't move. After a while she gave up on him and Malfoy took some chocolate treats from the basket.  
  
He set them out on a small blanket and looked over at Carrie, looking for sign of approval.  
  
"Wow..." she said."This is just amazing."  
  
They sat and ate the treats in silence before they started to talk about Europe again.  
  
"Did you see one of the shows at the coliseum?" Carrie asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was really cool how they used to fight back then."  
  
"Aw, I bet I could beat those guys." Carrie said jokingly.  
  
"No way, you couldn't beat Potter." He said.  
  
"Well I could beat you." She argued. This was a competition with them Carrie hated being wrong, but then, so did Malfoy.  
  
After much coaxing, Carrie got Malfoy to fight with her. She did pretty well at first. She had put up a good, clean fight. But after, Malfoy started to over power her and Carrie didn't want to loose. She ended up accidentally kneeing him in the shin. He fell and she ran beside him. She kneeled down and took his head in both hands.  
  
"Oh, Draco, I'm so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to!"  
  
"It's ok." He said slowly. "I'll live." He smiled up at her.  
  
She laughed a small laugh before going back to feeling sorry.  
  
"I'm _so, so, so_, sorry, I promise, you can knee be back or something."  
  
"No, its ok" He stood up. "I still got a fight to win."  
  
"No, please, I'm afraid I'll knee you again."  
  
But before she could protest anymore Draco had run at her and tackled her to the ground. Carrie let out a small shocked scream as she fought to get back up.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Draco said playfully.  
  
Draco straddled on top of her and held her arms down. He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Think of it as pay back for the knee." He said schemingly.  
  
He rolled off her and pulled her into a hug. He put his head into the cradle of her neck and kissed her neck before he pulled her head into the cradle of his neck. They sat there for a while staring up at the sky in silence. After a while Carrie broke the silence.  
  
"Draco"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember when I hurt my ankle? And we were sitting on the bench?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember."  
  
"What were you thinking? When you had your head on mine?"  
  
"I was thinking..."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"I was thinking... that, you looked so amazing. And..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And, how you smelled like roses."  
  
Carrie laughed.  
  
"I was thinking about how I wanted you to like me, but that you never would. Funny how we prove ourselves wrong a lot huh?"  
  
"Yeah, funny."  
  
Thanks to my friend Kim for giving me the idea about Draco's skin color being so light! I hope you get your story posted soon!  
  
Ok well that's my chapter, the next one is going to be very, very good, just wait for it! And also that mean little thing I said last time, well yes its true and if you want a sneak peak at a few of the chapters here they are:  
  
Some of the chapter names will be:  
  
Christmas Trip, The Betrayal, The Quidditch Stadium and Telling the Truth  
  
Well I hope these keep you in suspense, make sure to hit that little go button to submit your review! Thanks a lot! Bye!


	5. The Ball

> Ok I know it's taken me a while to update this chapter, but I got really stuck. Anyway I think I did pretty good, it's my longest one yet! 13 pages! Anyway make sure to review and oh yeah, my other story I'm going to try and update soon too so enjoy!  
  
Chapter Five: **The Dance.  
**  
Later that night Carrie walked through the Portrait. It wasn't very late, but some students had decided to go to bed. Carrie collapsed on one of the couches. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it. Hermione walked over and sat next to her, so did another girl. They started talking and the whole time Carrie didn't once let go of the pillow. After a while Ron decided that he would go over and see what happened, but just as he stood Carrie and her friends went up to bed.  
  
The next morning Ron didn't see Carrie. She must have stayed in the common room. Breakfast was almost over when Carrie came down the stairs rubbing her eyes, she must have been tired. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Ron was about to stand and go over, but he was beat to it. Just as Ron stood Malfoy was already at her side. They talked for a few minutes and then Carrie went to her table after saying goodbye to Draco. She grabbed a piece of toast and went back to the common room.  
  
Most people stayed in the common room that day. It was beginning to become very cold. After a while word had gotten around. A sign had been posted on the notice board. It read:  
  
_On the Saturday of October 31st, Halloween night, a ball will be held. All students over 3rd year are welcome. Students are also welcome to dress up in character for the Halloween theme. The ball will begin at eight o'clock and run until ten thirty._  
  
Most people were already planning what they were going to wear and already sewing costume ideas. Everyone in the common room was busy talking about who they wanted to go with among other things, everyone except Carrie, Ron, Harry and Hermione. The day went by slowly and most people didn't bother to stay awake late and just drifted off to there dorms. Soon only Carrie, Ron, Harry and Hermione were left in the common room.  
  
"So Care, have fun yesterday?" Ron asked, he wasn't in a good mood.  
  
"Actually yeah, I did." She replied. If he wasn't going to be nice to her, she wasn't going to be nice to him.  
  
"Carrie?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah Hermione?"  
  
"Has he asked you to the ball yet?"  
  
Carrie smiled. "He asked me before I even knew they were holding one. First thing this morning."  
  
"You're going with him?!"  
  
"Yes Ron." Carrie replied. "I am his girlfriend after all."  
  
Ron put on a mad face.  
  
"Still don't like you going with him." He said.  
  
"Well that's too bad for you. I don't complain about the girls you go with."  
  
"That's because he doesn't go with girls." Hermione said.  
  
The girls looked at each other and started laughing madly.  
  
Ron crossed his arms, but Harry saw his ears go red.  
  
"Oh Ron!" Carrie exclaimed, still laughing. "It's just a joke!"  
  
"Sure it is." He said.  
  
Just then a hawk flew in through the one of the windows. It landed on Carries leg. Carrie took the note and read it. She smiled when she did. She then quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote something on it. She then gave it to the hawk and it flew off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked.  
  
Carrie put on that devious smile.  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"Yes sit was. I see your cheeks! You're blushing!"  
  
"No I'm not! Well I guess I am but...it's none of your business."  
  
Ron looked disgruntled. He hated not knowing everything that was going on with her.  
  
"Ron, you don't have to pry into my life just because you missed out on five years of it."  
  
Ron just grunted.  
  
"Fine, whatever, I'm going to bed." And she ran up to her bed.  
  
Hermione looked at her and then at Ron.  
  
"She is right you know." And then she too stood and left for bed.  
  
Ron and Harry decided they should get to sleep to and began to walk up to bed.  
  
"You know Ron, I think maybe you should lay off her a little." Harry said. "It's just, I think she's a stronger person then you make her out to be."  
  
"Whatever." And they both went to sleep.  
  
The next few days went by as a blur. The news about the ball had gotten around the school, and already people were asking each other. Harry and Ron were, yet again, barely keeping up in there work and would have to work long hours into the night just to keep up. Hermione and Carrie on the other hand were finding lots of spare time. Hermione was so fast at her work that she was knitting at least five pieces of clothes a day. And Carrie would finish the essays right after they were assigned, so she had lots of time to sneak away from Ron, to go and see Draco.  
  
Ron was almost at the point where he was ready to murder Malfoy. Unfortunately for him, Carrie had threatened that if he tried to hurt him, she would jump in front and take the blow. This made Ron stay as far away from Malfoy as he possibly could, but he still twitched whenever his name was mentioned. The dance was approaching very fast and Ron and Harry had still not asked anyone.  
  
"You know, I just don't even think I'm going to go. When we had the Yule Ball, That was murder." Ron said.  
  
"Oh I heard about that!" Carrie said. "I wish I could have gone. But I did get all the juicy details from Viktor."  
  
"You know Viktor?" Hermione asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, he's a pal, and he told me all about you Hermoninny." Carrie laughed, so did Ron and Harry.  
  
"I tried to get him to pronounce it right, just it was too difficult."  
  
"So who are you going with for this Ball Hermione?"  
  
"I have no idea." She said truthfully.  
  
"I dare you to go with Ron!" Carrie said.  
  
The two looked at each other.  
  
"No." They both said.  
  
"Awww, you're both no fun." She replied.  
  
Just then Seamus came up behind them.  
  
"Hey Carrie."  
  
"Hey Seamus, what's up?"  
  
"Uh...nothing, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm already going with someone."  
  
"That's ok." He looked kind of sad.  
  
"You could go with Hermione." Carrie said quickly. Hermione glared.  
  
"Oh, well...only if she wants to."  
  
"Of course she does." Carrie said waving her hand. Hermione kicked Carrie.  
  
"Ouch! She'll meet you down here then."  
  
"Bye." And he left.  
  
Hermione glared at Carrie.  
  
"What?" she said defensively. "Well now you have someone to go with. Now... someone for Ron..."  
  
"Don't even think about it Care." Ron said firmly.  
  
"Oh come on! You'll never get a girl to like you if you don't go!"  
  
"No Carrie."  
  
"Like I said, you're no fun. Oh yeah, I just remembered."  
  
"What?" Ron looked nervous.  
  
"I told my friend Jenny you'd go with her."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Oh Ron, she's nice! She's the one over there" Carrie pointed. "With the blond hair, I guessed you liked blondes because you fell head over heels for Fleur."  
  
Hermione laughed and Harry snorted. They had forgotten about Ron's miserable failure with Fleur Decleur. Ron's face went red.  
  
"I'm. Not. Going." He said.  
  
"Yes. You Are. I'm. Going. To. Make. You." She imitated him.  
  
Ron crossed his arms in anger.  
  
"Anyway, Hermione going to dress up?"  
  
"I don't know, I think I just might go in my robes or something."  
  
The girls talked about what they were going to wear for quite some time. After a while they went up to bed to continue there conversation with some of the other girls. The boys went to bed a half hour later. Harry was listening to Ron complain that he had to go with some girl.  
  
The next morning Ron and Harry found Carrie and Hermione in the middle of the common room. Carrie had her dress robe in front of her, along with muggle sewing items. Hermione had her nose buried in a book.  
  
"What are you _doing_ Care?" Ron asked when he saw.  
  
"I'm changing my dress robes, so they'll look better."  
  
"Changing them _how_?"  
  
"I'm sewing Ron, I'm doing it the muggle way."  
  
"Use your wand! It'll be much faster."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm better at sewing the muggle way."  
  
Ron shook his head. Carrie looked at her watch; it was eleven twenty-five.  
  
"Oh my god!" She half screamed. "Is it that late already?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ron said slowly.  
  
Carrie stood and brushed off some thread from her jeans.  
  
"Hermione will you put this stuff on my bed for me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Thanks." Carrie said quickly. She then began walking out the door.  
  
"Wait!" Ron called.  
  
"What?" Carrie said urgently.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Carrie just shook her head and walked out of the portrait hole. Ron started to follow her. He had just gotten out and Carrie was already half way down the stairs.  
  
"CARRIE!" He yelled.  
  
"Argh!" She mumbled.  
  
"CARRIE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"  
  
"SORRY RON!" She screamed, smiling. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" And she ran down the rest of the stairs.  
  
"Carrie." Ron mumbled to himself. And he walked back to the common room.  
  
Carrie walked down the corridor with the paintings of fruit; she walked to the very end, her special meeting place, their special meeting place. She stood beside the painting of grapes sitting in a crystal bowl, with the moon shining on them. She leaned against the wall and waited. After a few minutes she began to look at the panting.  
  
"Ugly huh?" a voice sounded behind her.  
  
She turned.  
  
"Hey." She said happily.  
  
She took two steps over to Malfoy before embracing him.  
  
"Missed you." She said.  
  
"Yeah, me too. You know, we should pick a better painting, this one is ugly." He said examining it.  
  
Carrie laughed.  
  
"So." She said.  
  
"So, any other guys ask you to the Ball yet?"  
  
Carrie blushed. "Yeah, a few." Her voice was quiet. "But I'm betting anything Pansy Parkinson is just waiting for you to ask her." Carrie said jealously. She pulled out of Draco's arms and took a step away.  
  
"Well I'm not taking her." He said moving towards her. "I'm taking you." And he pulled her back into his arms and kissed the back of her neck.  
  
Carrie smiled. _I love it when he does that._ She thought.  
  
Carrie turned around in his arms, so she was facing him.  
  
"There's um, one little problem" She whispered.  
  
Draco put on a questioning look.  
  
"I can't dance."  
  
"You...can't...?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Draco smiled. "Then I'm going to teach you."  
  
Carrie walked through the portrait hole hours later. It was four o'clock and Carrie had left at least four hours ago. Ron stepped up as soon as he saw her.  
  
"Where were you?! Why were you gone so long?!" He demanded.  
  
"I was...with a friend."  
  
Ron looked disgruntled. He wanted to know what she was doing but he knew that would just end up in a fight.  
  
Carrie didn't sit down. Instead she kept on standing, moving her feet slightly. She seemed to have a beat in her head, because she was now moving along the empty parts of the common room, dancing. Ron looked at her with question but decided not to ask. After a while Carrie got tired out and sat down, still humming the beat in her head.  
  
She smiled at the question on Hermione's face.  
  
"He taught me how to dance." She said quietly.  
  
The next few weeks went by very fast. The loom of the dance still hovered over peoples heads. Lots of girls were excited; most guys just didn't care anymore. Soon it was only two days before the Ball and Harry still hadn't asked anyone.  
  
"Come on Harry! _Please_?!" Carrie was begging him to let her set him up.  
  
"No." He said.  
  
"Please Harry!"  
  
"Harry!" Ron called. "Don't look into her eyes! She'll give you the...too late."  
  
Carrie had put on her puppy dog face and it had forced Harry to say ok.  
  
"CAROL! HE SAID OK!" She yelled across the room.  
  
"Lord Carrie, you're horrible." Ron said.  
  
"I am not! It's just fun, that's all."  
  
"Sure." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
That night went by very fast. It seemed like only minutes but when Carrie looked at her watch she informed them it was eleven o'clock. They all decided to go to sleep; they after all, had the Ball the following day.  
  
The next day everyone was talking about the ball. A few people were asking people to go madly, but other then that it was just the girls talking about what they were going to wear. Carrie was sitting in the common room, adding the finishing touches on her newly modified dress robe. When she finished she held it up. Ron could barely believe that, that was once a dress robe.  
  
The robe was now very pouffy; it looked more like a ballroom gown now. It was a light pink color. It didn't have straps and it had shimmering sparkles around the bottom. It was overall, very beautiful.  
  
"You _made_ that?" Ron asked when he saw it.  
  
"Of course I did. I told you I'm better at it when I use the muggle way."  
  
"That was _not_ at one point your dress robe." He said disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes it was, now stop staring at it, it's not that nice."  
  
"And what are you supposed to be?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh come on! Isn't it obvious?! I'm going as a princess! Geez Hermione you were right, men are thick."  
  
Carrie went up to her dorm with Hermione so they could change. Harry and Ron just went in their dress robes; they didn't feel like being creative. Carrie and Hermione came down twenty minutes later. Hermione looked really nice, she had dressed up as a fairy and had little ballerina shoes on. But Carrie looked amazing in her dress. If she had a crown on she would have fooled anyone into thinking she was a real princess.  
  
"I couldn't get my hands on a crown, oh well, this'll have to do." She said. "Stop staring at me like that Ron!"  
  
"Sorry, but...I still can't believe you did that."  
  
"Well believe it. Anyway Harry this Carol. Ron this is Jenny."  
  
Carol was dressed in normal dress robes, the only thing she did was tie a black ribbon around her waist, it actually looked nice against the shocking pink robe she was wearing. Jenny had dressed up as a pixie, she looked a little different from Hermione, she went for the cutesy look.  
  
"Ok, now everyone's introduced so I'll see you guys down there, bye!"  
  
"Wait" Ron said. "You're going down there without us?"  
  
"Well duh! I'm not going with any of you, I'm going with Draco."  
  
"Yeah, but...where did you get _those_?!" Carrie was lifting her dress so she could run, revealing crystal shoes.  
  
"These? Oh, I'm going as a muggle princess, Cinderella, she had glass slippers."  
  
"Yeah but..." Ron was saying.  
  
"Oh stop stalling me Ron!" And she turned and ran down out of the common room, down to the dance.  
  
Carrie walked down the stairs and immediately started look for Draco. Problem was, so many people were wearing costumes and masks it was hard to see him. She finally spotted him when he waved to her. She ran over to him. He was dressed in a muggle prince outfit.  
  
"So you actually did research did you?" Carrie joked.  
  
He laughed. "Yeah I did. Want to guess who I am?"  
  
"Hmmmmm a Prince?"  
  
"Not just any Prince, I'm Prince Charming." He flashed a smile.  
  
"Well obviously, I don't see any other 'charming' guys here. And by charming I mean cute."  
  
Draco what seemed to be, blush.  
  
"Ok now your turn. What am I?" Carrie asked, she struck a pose.  
  
"Um, a princess, wait no, a special princess."  
  
"Yep, know which one?"  
  
"Hey I looked up Princes, not Princesses."  
  
Carrie laughed. "I'm Cinderella, like the shoes?" She showed him her Crystal shoes.  
  
"There perfect on you. But, something's missing." He looked her up and down.  
  
"Yeah" Carrie said sadly. "I couldn't get my hands on a crown."  
  
"Well isn't that what I'm for?" Said Draco deviously.  
  
Carrie looked up at him. "You didn't?"  
  
He held up a shimmering silver crown.  
  
"Oh my god!" She said taking it. "It's _beautiful_!"  
  
She placed it on her head carefully.  
  
"Now you're a real princess." Draco said.  
  
Carrie twirled in a circle before she walked close to him. She leaned in and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Thanks, I guess you are Prince Charming."  
  
Malfoy smiled and took her hands in his. He led her onto the dance floor. They walked to, about half way to the middle of the dance floor and stopped. A new song came on and they started dancing. They danced to a few songs before they started to get tired. They decided to sit at one of the little tables.  
  
They sat for a few minutes talking about the Ball and other people's costumes. But after they had talked for a little while they decided to go back onto the dance floor. They stood up and began walking onto the floor again, when Carrie bumped into Ron.  
  
"Oops, sorry Ron." She said quietly.  
  
Ron just glared at Malfoy. After a moment he looked at Carrie and noticed her crown.  
  
"Where did you get that?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"**I** gave it to her." Draco said smoothly. He placed his arm around Carrie's waist, protecting her. _She is **my** girlfriend after all._ He thought.  
  
Ron glared at Malfoy again. Carrie started at Ron, warning him to step off.  
  
"Come on Draco." Carrie said. She took his hand and started pulling him away from Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
Malfoy stared at Ron for a moment. He then smirked and let Carrie pull him onto the dance floor. They started dancing again; mostly it was only fast songs. After a while the first slow song came on and Malfoy pulled Carrie close to him. They're bodies were almost touching. They danced to the slow song, it was very long.  
  
When they were dancing Carrie and Draco passed Pansy on the dance floor. Pansy looked at Carrie with pure disgust. Carrie just smiled and then looked back to Malfoy. She put her head on his shoulder. Malfoy smiled. The song ended a short while later.  
  
"That was, fun." Carrie said.  
  
"Yeah." Draco commented.  
  
"Want some punch?" Carrie offered.  
  
"I'll get it..."  
  
"No I will, I'll be back in a second." And she walked off to the punch bowl.  
  
Carrie walked over to the snacks and drinks and took two glasses. She began to fill them up when her friend came over and they started talking.  
  
"Wow, your cheeks are really red." Her friend Amy said.  
  
Carrie felt her cheeks.  
  
"Must be because all we've been doing is dancing."  
  
"So that was you two doing that slow dance." Her friend laughed.  
  
"Yeah that was us."  
  
Carrie had been taking sips of her punch while talking with her friend. She started to refill it when she looked over to where she left Draco on the dance floor. A group of people had come into a circle around something that was happening on the floor. A few of the people parted and Carrie saw what was happening.  
  
Ron had gone over to Malfoy and they were fighting. There wands were discarded on the floor and they were punching each other. Ron had a swollen eye and his lip was bleeding. Draco's nose was bleeding badly and he had some other cuts on his face. Carrie dropped her punch glasses and ran over to them. The boys were at it again rolling along the floor.  
  
Carrie tried to get between them but they just pushed her away. Carrie fell to the floor after they pushed her. She got back up; the boys were standing now, still going at each other. Carrie ran over to them and started pushing them apart; she finally got them away from each other. She stood next to Draco and looked at Ron.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Ron?!" Her eyes flashed with anger.  
  
Ron and Draco were both breathing deeply. Ron didn't answer. Carrie turned to Draco.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He was glaring at Ron.  
  
Carrie hugged Draco and then took a look at his nose.  
  
"Ok, keep your head up; I'll take you to the hospital wing."  
  
Draco smiled at her. He then looked at Ron and smirked. After he walked with Carrie off to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Carrie was sitting no one of the chairs in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey forced her to sit there until she had finished with Draco. Carrie was tapping her foot on the floor waiting impatiently when Draco started to walk toward her. She stood up and ran to him.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked.  
  
"Don't worry I'm fine."  
  
Carrie smiled.  
  
"I'm really sorry about him. He's just being a jerk."  
  
"Well at least I got him back a little."  
  
Carrie made a fake punch on his arm.  
  
"Looks like the Ball's over huh?" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Carrie looked sad.  
  
"Come on, better get back to the common rooms."  
  
"Ok" Carrie still looked sad.  
  
Draco and her walked out of the Hospital Wing. They walked into the great hall and both stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He said.  
  
"Yeah, can't wait." Carrie smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and ran off to the common room.  
  
Draco stood there for a minute and smiled.  
  
**See I knew I was right.**  
  
_Oh god._  
  
**Yes I'm still here, I never really leave actually.**  
  
_Well stop talking to me; people are going to think I'm crazy._  
  
**I was right wasn't I?**  
  
_Ok sure, whatever just go away._  
  
**Oh yeah, I'm right about something else too.**  
  
_No you're not right about that. She's just a girlfriend._  
  
**Whatever you say...  
**  
Ok my readers! That's it! Hope you liked it, and make sure to review! Bye!


	6. Christmas Trip

> > Hello my readers! I know it's taken me a while to update and that's because I had a problem. See I wrote this whole chapter and then it got deleted so I had to re-write the whole thing! Anyway it's my longest chapter (20 pages!) and there's a huge surprise. I hope you like it! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Six: **Christmas Trip.  
**  
Over the next few weeks everyone talked about the dance and what happened between Ron and Malfoy. It turned out that Carol and Harry sort of hit it off, and decided to be friends. Ron on the other hand, didn't get along with Jenny at all. He said she was too talkative and that she never shut up.  
  
Carrie was sad about it so she forced him to make friends with someone else. One of her friends, who was going to try out for one of the Beaters on the Quidditch team. Her name was Kimberly K. she had blonde hair, just a little shorter then Carries. She was almost as tall as Ron, which was very surprising. She had hazel eyes that changed back and forth from green and blue.  
  
The weeks went by very fast, and November passed by in a blur. Soon December blew in like the first snow fall, which ended up lasting for three days strait. The teachers didn't seem to be letting up on homework even though the Holidays were only three weeks away. One evening Ron, Harry and Kim were sitting in the common room working. Harry worked on Potions while Kim and Ron worked together on Transfiguration.  
  
"Ok, so if you only see a reflection of a rat you did it wrong?" Ron questioned. They were practicing turning rats into mirrors.  
  
"Um... I think so..." Kim said, flipping through the textbook.  
  
Harry snorted with laughter into his book.  
  
"Oh shut up Harry! We can't do Transfiguration like you!" Ron said.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kim's high pitch scream filled the common room.  
  
She had gone to check something in a book, Ron looked over.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!"  
  
There was a spider on the book. Ron and Kim both, in unison, grabbed each other as if they were hugging, they looked at the spider and screamed again.  
  
"H-H-Harry!" Ron whimpered. "H-H-Harry g-get it!"  
  
Harry sighed and stood up. He walked over to the table and looked at the tiny spider that had made its way onto the desk while Ron and Kim had been screaming. Harry took his Potions textbook and with one 'smack!' killed the little spider.  
  
"Here's a tip" He said. "Next time, pretend its Snape."  
  
Ron and Kim laughed. Harry went back to his seat. Just then Carrie and Hermione walked down the stairs from there dorm. Hermione was carrying a book while Carrie was dressed in a coat with gloves and a hat on. She started walking toward the portrait hole when Ron stood and stopped her.  
  
"Where you going Carrie?" He asked.  
  
"Well Ron, I would think it would be obvious that I'm going outside. Considering the warm clothes." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"You know what I..." But Carrie had run out of the common room before he could finish.  
  
Hermione had sat down in a chair near the fire to keep her warm. Ron walked over to her; he put on his warmest face and his cheesiest smile.  
  
"Hermione..." He called.  
  
"She went for a walk Ron." Hermione said instantly.  
  
"All by herself? She could get..."  
  
"She's with Malfoy Ron, and trust me, he won't let anything happen to her."  
  
Ron put on a questioning look. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"A few weeks ago she bumped into some Hufflepuff and made him late for class. I guess he got mad and wanted to get her back or something because just before lunch he cornered her. He was about to hurt her when Malfoy came u behind him. He didn't even bother with his wand, he just punched him and then cursed him unconscious, and then he took Carrie and led her away."  
  
"Why would he do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Probably because of what happened in November." Hermione said simply.  
  
"What happened in November?" Ron asked, he was trying to pry as much into Carrie's life as possible.  
  
"Ok, well every night Carrie and Malfoy go and meet before bed. I think they go to go and say goodnight or something. Anyway One night Carrie got there early and there was this Ravenclaw. He was walking around where she was and they started talking. After a few minutes they got on the topic of her and Malfoy. The guy must have always had a crush ob her or something, because it made him mad. He started pushing her against the wall and yelling at her. He got closer and started grabbing her arms, he started kissing her and forcing her. Carrie was crying and begging him to let her leave, but he wouldn't. At that point Malfoy came in. He saw what was happening, Carrie was being held by this guy crying like crazy, and bruises had even appeared on her arms. Malfoy flipped. He started beating the guy up really bad. After he cursed the guy into tomorrow and then pulled Carrie away, then he took her to a teacher. Carrie said it was scary how angry he got, really scary, he could like, see the fire in his eyes."  
  
"You're joking." Ron fake laughed. "That didn't happen to my sister."  
  
"It did Ron" Kim said from behind him. "She told us all a few weeks ago."  
  
"And ever since then he's become, how should I put it, really protective of her." Hermione said.  
  
Ron shook his head no. He didn't want to take in this information. He decided to take his mind off it and went back to Transfiguration with Kim.  
  
Carrie and Draco were walking outside in the snow. So many people were trying to keep up with there work that they were the only ones outside. They were walking and talking about senseless things. They ended up on the topic of the Holidays. Carrie was staying at Hogwarts, while Draco was going home.  
  
"My father always says I should come home for the Holidays, so I always do. I've never really had a reason to stay before." Draco was saying.  
  
"Its going to be...different without you."  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Well...more like...lonely" Carrie looked down at the snow.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it'll be lonely back home too."  
  
There was an awkward silence between them, that rarely ever happened. Carrie was still looking down at the snow. She bent down and picked some up. She slowly rolled it into a ball. She aimed and threw it at Draco. It hit it shoulder.  
  
"Hey! What was..." But he saw that Carrie had already picked up more snow and was aiming at him. Draco started picking up snow but before he could defend himself Carrie had thrown hers at him. It landed at the side of his face.  
  
"Ouch! Oh now you're going to get it!" Carrie caught the mischief in his voice. She dropped her snowball and began to run.  
  
"You'll have you catch me first!" She yelled.  
  
Draco ran after her, not dropping his snowball. He ran until he got her in range and threw the snowball at her. It landed in the middle of her back. Carrie fell to her knees as if she had been shot. Draco ran to her and stopping in front of her.  
  
"Have mercy on me!" She begged before falling head first in the snow. Carrie waited there for a moment before standing up. She faced Draco and smiled.  
  
"You beat me, as much as I hate to admit it, you did." She held out her hand to him.  
  
Draco took her hand. But the second he did, Carrie started pushing him. She pushed back first into the snow. He fell and started laughing along with Carrie.  
  
"I can't believe you fell for that! I didn't think you would!" She was still laughing.  
  
"Alright, alright, now help me up" He said, holding out his hand.  
  
Carrie hesitated. _Could this be a trick?_ She thought. _No he wouldn't trick me._ Carrie took his hand. But Carrie was wrong, Draco pulled her down. Carrie, from her reflexes put her hands in front of her. Her hands landed on his chest.  
  
"Ok you got me." She admitted. She started to get up but Draco grabbed her hands and held her down on him by her wrists so they were chest to chest.  
  
"Come on let me up." She said.  
  
"No that's ok." Draco said schemingly.  
  
"No! It's not ok! Let me up Draco!" Carrie said, she began squirming and fighting to get free. But Draco was surprisingly strong and held onto her tightly. After a few minutes Carrie gave up on trying to get free, she just laid her head down onto his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
Draco smiled, maybe it was because he could feel her breath, even through her clothes or maybe it was just feeling her on him. Draco let go of her hands. He put one of his hands on her back and used the other to stroke her hair, it was so soft. He could feel Carrie smiled into his chest, that made him smile even more. Carrie took her hand out of the snow and put it beside her face.  
  
_Man I am going to miss her_. Draco thought.  
  
**I told you I was right. Maybe next time you'll listen to me.**  
  
_Oh no._  
  
**Oh yes, I'm back. See I was right before, and I'm right about something else too.**  
  
_No you're not right I don't love her. I can't love her.  
_  
**Sure you can't.**  
  
While Draco was fighting with himself, so was Carrie.  
  
_I should get off him. He's probably cold. But then why is he holding me? God I'm going to miss him during the Holidays. Maybe I could convince him to stay with me. No I can't do that. I guess I'll just have to live through it. The Holidays aren't that long I guess I can make it._  
  
Draco and Carrie had both stopped fighting with themselves. Carrie hadn't realized how cold it was outside, not to mention her clothes weren't water proof and she had become soaked through. She began standing up, Draco let her this time. She stood up, Draco followed. Carrie and him stood there for a minute, Draco noticed that she was shivering.  
  
"You're cold." He said.  
  
"No I'm n-not."  
  
"Yes you are." Draco walked closer to her and started taking off his jacket.  
  
"No, its ok I d-don't n-need it." Her teeth began chattering.  
  
"Just stop fighting and take it" Draco said. He took his jacket and put it around her shoulders. Carrie smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
After Draco put his jacket on her he embraced her. He kissed her on the forehead. They stood there for a few minutes before Draco spoke.  
  
"We should get you inside."  
  
Carrie looked up at him with big eyes.  
  
"Ok." And they walked inside watching the stars come out.  
  
Carrie and Draco walked through the Great Hall. They went to there usual parting place. The stairs that led up to the Gryffindor common room and just past them, the stairs that led down to the dungeons.  
  
"Thanks for the jacket" Carrie said smiling. She began to take it off.  
  
"Keep it." Draco said waving his hand.  
  
"But aren't..."  
  
He cut her off. "You can give it to me later."  
  
Carrie smiled and gave Draco a hug. She then turned and began running off to her common room. When she was halfway up the stairs she paused and ran back down to Draco. She stood in front of him, smiling at the question on his face. She pulled close to him and kissed him deeply. Draco smiled.  
  
"Carrie?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come with me for the Holidays."  
  
"What?" Carrie pulled her head away.  
  
"Come to my place, for the Holidays."  
  
"Really?" Carrie smiled as Draco nodded. "I can't wait." And she ran off to her common room.  
  
The next few weeks went by very fast. The teachers finally started to let up on the homework because the Holidays were due to begin in only two days. The decorations had already started to go up. Many people were in the Christmas spirit including Peeves. He had somehow gotten his hands on some mistletoe and would follow students around forcing them to kiss each other. He said that if they didn't they would meet the same fate as Umbridge. Peeves was following some first years around until he noticed Carrie and Malfoy standing together in the Hallway he was floating near. He floated over to them and started cackling hysterically.  
  
"Oh eh hehehe! What do we have here!" He cackled.  
  
"Go away Peeves." Draco said angrily. Peeves had interrupted them.  
  
"Oh little Peevsey is not wanted? Well to bad for little students! Peevy isn't going anywhere!"  
  
Carrie sighed. "Peeves what do you want?"  
  
"Am I making girlie and her little friend angry? Or did Peevy interrupt something......else." Peeves started cackling hysterically.  
  
"Peeves go away!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Ohhhh bad children being mean to old Peeves. Well peeves will be mean right back!" He held the Mistletoe up.  
  
"And that's mean how?" Carrie asked. Peeves cackled even louder. He started singing.  
  
_Oh girlie you're ugly but what can he do? He's stuck with the stupid one and guess what that's you! Old Peevy will be mean and what will he say? Just for the fun and to ruin your day! Old Peevy will hold this plant above your head! And force you to do whatever you dread!  
  
_Carrie laughed along with Peeves which surprised him.  
  
"So that's it?" Peeves slowly nodded.  
  
Carrie shrugged and looked back to Draco. She grabbed him by the front of his robes into a long deep kiss. Peeves was shocked at how easily Carrie had given in to him. It also disappointed him and he floated off sadly. When Carrie finally let go of Draco, he was absolutely shocked as well.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"It was just a kiss" Carrie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure it was." Draco pulled Carrie close to him so they were touching. He left his hands on her waist.  
  
Carrie giggled and blushed. She looked down to her feet before looking up at him. She put her hands onto his shoulders. They were always standing like this. Draco was leaning in to kiss Carrie again. But in a brief second Carries mind wandered, she was somewhere else when he kissed her and he noticed.  
  
"You in there?" He asked her.  
  
"Huh? Yeah I'm here, just, thinking." She replied.  
  
"Bout what? You forget to pack something for tomorrow?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
_How in the world am I going to tell Ron that I'm not staying for the Holidays? And the day before! Tonight is going to be hard.  
_  
Carrie walked through the portrait hole a few minutes later. She looked around and spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kim immediately. Harry and Ron were playing chess while Kim watched, Hermione was knitting one of her house elf hats. Carrie walked over to them, she knew Ron wasn't going to let her go without a fight. She stood for a moment before deciding what to say.  
  
"Um, Ron, I need to talk to you." She said carefully.  
  
"Sure what is it Care?"  
  
"Well, I'm not going to stay at Hogwarts for the Holidays."  
  
Kim and Hermione looked up, they had been waiting for this conversation. They had promised to back Carrie up if she needed it.  
  
"That's weird, mum didn't invite me or Ginny, did she invite you by yourself?" Ron asked, he hadn't taken his eyes off the board.  
  
"I'm not going home to see mum Ron." This was the part Carrie had to be careful about.  
  
"Where you going then?"  
  
"I'm...well Ron, I'm going to Draco's house." Carrie held her breath.  
  
Ron stood up, his hands had gone into fists. He looked over to Carrie.  
  
"You what?" He said very angrily.  
  
Carrie breathed deeply. "I'm going to Draco's for the Holidays."  
  
"No...no your not." He said firmly.  
  
"Yes I am Ron, he asked me weeks ago, and I said yes."  
  
"No...you are **not** going."  
  
"Yes Ron."  
  
"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING!"  
  
"Yes I am Ron" Carrie was trying to make him listen.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT GOING!" He was yelling.  
  
"Ron, I have to go, I want to go."  
  
"I don't care Carrie. You are not going with him. Got it?!"  
  
"Ron" Hermione said, standing up. "Carrie's been planning this for weeks, just let her go, and besides its not your choice, its hers."  
  
"She is not going with him! Stay out of it Hermione!"  
  
"Ron, please just try and understand. As much as you hate it, I really, really like him. I'm going and, well, you can't stop me."  
  
"You are not going anywhere, you're staying here and we're going to have a nice Holiday." Ron's voice was very firm.  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
"FINE! I GIVE UP! GO WITH HIM! BUT DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN HE RAPES YOU!" And Ron stomped off to his bed.  
  
Carrie sighed, she hated when her brother was mad, but she couldn't make him understand. Kim stood and walked over to Hermione and Carrie. They all then walked up to there beds. Harry waited for a second before going up to his bed. This Holiday with Ron was going to be very strange indeed.  
  
Carrie stepped onto the driveway of a very large house. It was gigantic and made of light grey stone. It was a magnificent sight. There were many windows and it looked as if there was at the least four floors. At the front there were two large pillars with snakes rapped around them. There was also a large oak door with golden handles. Draco began walking up to the castle, Carrie followed him and they stepped inside.  
  
From what Carrie could see, the inside was just as amazing. Most of the house had black carpets and lots of tapestries and paintings. The floors were either made of black marble or hard wood. It was a very beautiful place, and quite warm, there must have been at least two fireplaces in each room. Carrie looked over at Draco, he waved to someone who was coming towards them. Draco's father stood before them.  
  
"So Draco, this is Carrie."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"Nice to meet you mister Malfoy." Carrie smiled and held out her hand. He looked her up and down before very hesitantly taking it. Draco knew it would take a while before his father would trust her.  
  
"Come on Carrie" Draco took her hand. "I'll show you your room." And he ran off with her following him.  
  
Draco gave Carrie the bedroom right next to his. It had two large windows, along with a king sized bed with silver and black blankets. There was also a large black couch in front of a huge fireplace. The windows were covered by velvet, dark purple curtains. There was also a large cabinet for her clothes and a large mirror on top.  
  
Later that night Draco, Carrie and his parents were all sitting at the dinner table. Carrie sat next to Draco at the very long table. His father sat at the head of the table while his mother sat across from them. Most of the time there was just polite conversation, but mostly Carrie stayed quiet. Narcissa seemed to want to know more about her and spoke directly to Carrie.  
  
"So, Carrie, how did you and Draco meet?"  
  
"Oh, well. I suppose it was on the train. I bumped into him" Carrie laughed. "He told me to keep my head up."  
  
Draco snorted into his food. He had forgotten about that. His father looked over at him and then at Carrie with disgust, he then spoke to his son.  
  
"Draco, what about Miss Parkinson's daughter? Pansy I think her name was."  
  
Carrie looked down, her cheeks flushed. She started playing with her food. Draco looked over and saw her. He put his hand on top of hers, which was lying on the table.  
  
"What about her father?"  
  
"Weren't you with her for a while?"  
  
"Well I'm not with her now" Draco said angrily. "I'm with Carrie."  
  
His father was taken back by this, his son had never spoken to him like that. The rest of the evening went by fairly quickly, they made talk about other things. Pansy was not mentioned again. Later that night Carrie and Draco returned to there rooms. Carrie had just changed into her light pink nightie when there was knock at the door. Carrie went and sat on the couch before saying come in.  
  
Draco walked in through the door in his blue and white striped pajamas. Carrie looked back at him. She noticed his pajamas and tried hard to suppress a laugh, but some of it came out.  
  
"What? There not that bad!" He said defensively.  
  
"Sure..." Carrie sighed. She patted the side of the couch for him to come sit down. He came over and sat next to her. Carrie turned over so that her head was hanging off the couch.  
  
"What are you _doing_?" Draco asked. Carrie laughed.  
  
"Guess I'm... hanging around." Draco pulled Carrie up so that her head was resting on his lap. He started playing with her hair. Carrie sighed, she loved when he did that.  
  
"Why do you do that?" She asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Play with my hair like that, why do you do it?"  
  
"What you don't like it?"  
  
"No that's not it, I just, wondered why..."  
  
"Well, I remember the first time we met...when we went for that walk."  
  
"After I tripped on that stupid rock?"  
  
Draco laughed. "Yeah after that. And after I picked you up, when we were sitting on the bench. I felt your hair and, I don't know, I guess it kind of started then. It just reminds me that you're here, and you're mine."  
  
Carrie had her eyes closed, she smiled. They continued to talk about there first little 'meeting.' Neither of them heard the little click of the door shutting. Neither of them knew someone had been listening. Lucious walked down the hallway back to his room.  
  
"So he really does like her." He mumbled to himself before walking into his room.  
  
The next morning Carrie awoke quite early. She looked around, she was still lying on the couch. She looked up, she was still in Draco's arms. She remembered now, they had switch positions. Carrie had moved and was lying beside his chest. They must have fallen asleep. Carrie carefully stood up, accidentally waking Draco up.  
  
"Where are you going?" He complained. He grabbed her hand wanted her to come back. Carrie pulled her hand away slowly.  
  
"I'm getting ready." She let out a small laugh. Draco stood up still very sleepy. He walked over and looked at her clock. It read 6:23 am.  
  
"God Carrie how can you be up so early"  
  
"I do it every day" She laughed. "All girls do if they want to have enough time to get ready."  
  
Draco stepped up behind her giving her a hug. He burrowed his face through her hair to the back of her neck, kissing it. Carrie smiled, Draco knew she would. But Carrie pulled her hands of his and pushed him backwards onto her bed. She started looking through her clothes, she finally decided on a pair of jeans and a light yellow long sleeved shirt.  
  
Carrie was about to started putting it on when she turned back to Draco. He had a smirk on and was watching her attentively.  
  
"Turn around" She said.  
  
"Aw, don't I get a free show?" Draco said schemingly.  
  
"No you don't. Now turn around." Carrie commanded. Draco did as he was told but not without a disappointed grunt.  
  
Carrie changed as fast as she could, but she still had to tell Draco off for trying to peak. He learned his lesson because as soon as she was done she went over and smacked his head for trying to peak. After Carrie went over to the mirror and took out a small bag. She took some small containers out of it.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Care?" Draco asked when he saw the containers.  
  
"It's called make-up Draco. Almost every girl wears it."  
  
Carrie put on some base and added a gold shine to her eyelids. She also added a light, clear gloss to her lips before looking at herself for a second. She then smiled and turned back to Draco.  
  
He stood and walked over to her, he brought her into a hug from behind again. Carrie put her hands on top of his. She loved it when he hugged her. She always felt so safe. Carrie leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Just then there was a knock at the door. Narcissa walked in. Carrie started to squirm, she didn't know if it was ok to be seen like this. Draco held tightly onto her and she stopped moving.  
  
"Its time for breakfast Draco." Narcissa said.  
  
"We're not hungry" Draco replied simply. Narcissa just shrugged and walked down to eat.  
  
"So what are we doing in this giant place today?" Carrie asked.  
  
"I thought I'd give you the grand tour" Draco smiled at her. Carrie smiled back and nodded. They went and started the tour.  
  
Draco took Carrie to every room in the house. He showed her the twelve bedrooms. The fourteen bathrooms. Along with the three dining rooms, two game rooms the basement and the grounds. The grounds were very amazing. Carrie and Draco played with snowballs for quite a while. By the time they had finished it was almost time for dinner again. Carrie and Draco went back and changed for dinner. Carrie still hadn't seen the kitchen and wanted to. Draco said they would do that tomorrow.  
  
Dinner went by quite quickly. Draco and Carrie ate very fast and ran back up to Carries room. They spent a few hours there but when they became tired, Draco went back to his room.  
  
Draco awoke very late that night. The stars will still out. He stood and went to get a drink of water. When he was returning he passed Carries door and stopped. He quietly opened the door and stared at Carrie. She looked so beautiful, even if she was sleeping. Draco walked in the room slowly and stood beside Carrie. He moved a piece of hair that was in front of her face. He looked down at her and leaned in. He kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep. Draco quietly walked back to his room and went back into bed. The smell of roses still intoxicating him.  
  
The next morning Draco was awoken with Carrie jumping on his bed. She was almost jumping on him which made him get up immediately. He was still very tired but Carrie helped him get up. She threw him his stuff and waited for him to get dressed. He slowly did and then looked back to Carrie. She was in muggle clothes again. She was wearing the same white capri's that she wore on there first venture. But she was wearing a v-cut long sleeved shirt that clung to her body. She looked very beautiful.  
  
Draco walked over to her, she had turned around to let him change. Unlike him, she didn't try and peak. He walked up behind her and pulled her into a backwards hug again. Carrie relaxed into it and put her hands on his. He figured she must have like it or she would have pushed him away. They started talking. Carrie continuously had to yell at Draco for not paying attention. He kept on kissing her neck and forgetting what they were talking about.  
  
After a while Carrie turned around. Draco moved his hands to her hips. Carrie pulled him closer so that she could rest her head on him. Draco looked behind her, his own couch was right there. He slowly took a step towards it. Carrie noticed but the second she did Draco launched him and her onto the couch. Carrie laughed and struggled out from under him. They sat on the couch and talked about tons of things before Carrie remembered she hadn't seen the kitchen yet. Draco and her started walking downstairs.  
  
They were walking down a long hallway. Draco was leading Carrie so he was in front. They were talking not really paying attention when they heard a noise. Both of them stopped and looked around. The both saw it at the same time. The suit of armor that was one the other side of the hallway, right in front of Draco was coming loose. The arm holding a giant axe was falling. Carrie saw what was happening and ran closer. She pushed Draco out of the way. Just as she looked back to see where the axe was, it sliced right into the center of her chest.  
  
Carrie fell back with the weight of the axe on her. Blood was seeping through her shirt. Draco fell to his knees next to her. Carries hand was aimlessly moving around, searching for his. He took her hand.  
  
"It's going to be ok. It's all going to be ok." He said. He used his other hand to stroke the side of Carrie's face. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"It's going to be ok." He kept repeating it, hoping something would happen.  
  
Carrie was breathing very deeply. She would breath in but not out. Blood was seeping everywhere. Carries eyes were becoming misty with her tears. She would soon be totally blinded by them. Draco had no idea what to do. Carrie couldn't speak. She managed a few words.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"I'm here" He said nervously.  
  
"It hurts Draco, it hurts so much."  
  
"I know, it's going to be ok."  
  
"I can't breath" She mumbled.  
  
"No, no you're going to be ok." Draco looked around. There was blood everywhere. He did the only thing he could think of. Get the axe out. He let go of Carries hand.  
  
"Don't leave me please don't leave me." She begged.  
  
"I'm not, I'm right here. Everything's going to be ok." He stood over her. He took the axe buy the back of the blade and pulled hard. Carries scream filled the hallway. Draco tried again. He pulled, Carrie screamed but this time the axe came out. He threw it across the hallway and ran back to Carries side. Carrie had put both hands to her chest. They became covered with blood. Draco took one hand and put it in his. Carrie looked at the other one, covered with blood.  
  
"I'm dying."  
  
"No, No you're not, just hold on for me ok?"  
  
Carrie shook her head. "I'm going to die" She looked up at Draco. "Pease be with me. When it happens, I don't want to be alone."  
  
"You're not going to die!" He said firmly. He called out.  
  
"FATHER!"  
  
in a few seconds Lucious came strutting down the hallway. He passed the bloody axe and looked over to where his son was. He saw Carrie lying there, blood everywhere.  
  
"My god." He mumbled.  
  
"NARCISSA!" He called. His wife came running. When she saw Carrie she back ed against the wall. Her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Narcissa, get......_something_!" She ran off.  
  
Lucious went and picked Carrie up. Draco wouldn't let go of her hand.  
  
"Draco let go"  
  
"No, I promised I'd be with her."  
  
"THERE IS NO TIME FOR THIS!" he yelled and ran off to the door.  
  
Draco and his father walked through the front door of St. Mungo's. Healers were waiting for them. When they saw Carrie they took her and ran off. Draco and his father went up to have tea in the waiting room. They sat mostly in silence before his father spoke.  
  
"What happened Draco?"  
  
"She wanted to see the kitchen." Draco was staring into is tea. "And we were walking, and it...came loose. She pushed me out of the way...and when she turned back... it...happened." Draco shook his head slightly. The image kept playing through his mind. Her pushing him, the axe falling, the cut, and her saying she didn't want to be alone when she died.  
  
A healer brought him back to reality. She was talking to his father.  
  
"She will be alright." The healer was saying. "But she'll need to stay here for a few days, just a precaution."  
  
"Can I..." Draco started.  
  
"Yes you can see her. She asked for you actually. She's on the ground floor, come with me."  
  
Draco stood and followed the healer. They went down to the ground floor and into a ward called: Dangerous and Deadly Cuts. They walked to the very back of the ward. Carrie had a curtain pulled so that she wouldn't be seen by any of the other patients. Draco walked over to her. She had her eyes closed. She was wearing a very large white bandage that covered her upper body. The scene flashed before his eyes. Her pushing him, the axe falling and...slice. He stood there for a minute before sitting down and taking her hand. Carrie opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey" She mumbled. It was followed by a cough.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Carrie smiled. "That's twice you've saved me now."  
  
"No you saved..."  
  
"I did nothing of the sort. I did what any normal person would. I just paid for it a little that's all." She coughed again.  
  
**See I told you I was right.  
**  
_Oh god. No you weren't right_.  
  
**Yes I was. You're lucky. You have the chance to tell her now before she goes off and dies.**  
  
_Look little voice I don't love her._  
  
**Yeah and I'm just a figment of you're imagination.**  
  
_Well you are aren't you?_  
  
**That's beside the point!**  
  
_Whatever._  
  
While Draco fought with himself Carrie had looked out a window.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think I saw heaven..." Carrie said she didn't cough this time.  
  
Draco put on a questioning look.  
  
"When my eyes were all misty, I saw these doors of light. One was just, blank and white, but the other, you were standing in it, calling me. I started walking toward the one that was just plain, I even got a small peak of it. But...you were calling to me, and I just knew I had to say goodbye first, so I went to you. You brought me back. I always thought that I would just go to heaven, without any goodbyes." Carrie had looked out the window again, she looked back to Draco. "Funny how we prove ourselves wrong isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..." He remembered when Carrie had said those words to him for the first time.  
  
Over the next few days Draco came to see Carrie everyday. They would sit and talk. It was Carries last day in St. Mungo's. They were sitting and talking.  
  
"Thank you..." Carrie suddenly said.  
  
"For what?" Draco said puzzled.  
  
"For saving me..."  
  
"I had to save you. I lov—I mean I really, really like you."  
  
**See I told you I was right.**  
  
Draco ignored the voice in his head. Later on that day Draco helped Carrie get into a car that was going to get them back to Hogwarts. Carrie still needed help with things, like sitting down and standing up because it hurt her. Draco helped her with all that and received a kiss for his efforts.  
  
They got back to Hogwarts and Draco helped Carrie to there usual parting spot. Draco wanted to help Carrie all the way, but she told him that she would be fine and pushed him away. He gave her one final kiss on the forehead before heading to his common room. She watched him before slowly walking up to hers. She went to the portrait and said the password (flobberworm) and slowly walked inside.  
  
Most students had gone to bed, it was fairly late. But Ron Harry and Hermione were still awake. Ron and Harry were trading Wizard cards again, while Hermione read a book. Hermione looked up and saw Carrie. She stood and took two steps before seeing Carries bandage.  
  
"Oh my god! Carrie what happened?!"  
  
Carrie coughed and reached for Hermione's shoulder. Hermione went over and helped her.  
  
"It's nothing, it was just a silly accident."  
  
Hermione helped Carrie to the couch where Ron and Harry were sitting. Harry said hi politely while Ron didn't even look up. He just ignored her. Carrie and Hermione talked for a bit before Carrie had a coughing attack. That's when Ron turned and saw her bandage. He jumped up.  
  
"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!" He demanded.  
  
"Ron, please sit down and relax." Carrie coughed again. Ron sat.  
  
"He didn't do anything Ron. It wasn't him. It was just an accident. And besides I was with him the whole time."  
  
Ron crossed his arms. "The _whole_ time?"  
  
"Yes Ron, the whole time, and we slept together and now I'm having his child." Carrie said sarcastically. "Happy now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Just relax Ron, I'm going to be fine, the healers said I just need to rest."  
  
"Healers?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Well the cut was really deep so I spent most of the Holiday at St. Mungo's."  
  
Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"Down boy." Carrie said to Ron. "I'm going to get some sleep, see you guys tomorrow."  
  
Carrie tried to stand on her own but her wound was killing her. Hermione stood to help her.  
  
"Thanks" She mumbled. And they went off to bed.  
  
The next morning Ron and Harry found Hermione and Carrie at the breakfast table. They were sitting and talking. The boys came and sat down. Ron was still furious that Carrie had gotten hurt at Malfoy's. They ate and talked for a bit, mostly Carrie stayed quiet. She explained that it was painful because one of her lungs was damaged. This made Ron even angrier. As they were talking Draco came up behind Carrie. She turned and smiled. She carefully stood up, with his help. He pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Hey" She mumbled.  
  
"Hey, you doin' ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
  
Draco leaned in and kissed Carrie. She smiled and didn't protest. This made Ron stand up. He had, had enough of this. He was sick of seeing his sister with him. He didn't want her around him anymore.  
  
"Get away from her Malfoy." He said firmly.  
  
"Whatever Weasley, go bother someone else" Malfoy said carelessly.  
  
Ron took a step forward.  
  
"Ron, go away! Leave us alone." Carrie said.  
  
"Malfoy you stay away from her."  
  
"Listen to the lady Weasley, she said to go away"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Carrie get away from him." Ron pulled Carrie by the arm out of Draco's arms.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Ron?!" She pulled away and went back to Draco.  
  
"I'm getting you away from him. I'm sick of seeing this. And you should listen Carrie. You almost died! And it's all because of him."  
  
"IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF HIM!" Carrie yelled "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!"  
  
"Carrie get away from him." Ron said firmly.  
  
"This isn't any of your business Weasley just go away." Draco said angrily.  
  
"This is my business Malfoy. I'm her big brother it's my job to make sure she doesn't hang around with scum like you."  
  
"Wait...brother?" Draco let go of Carrie. "You're his..._sister_?"  
  
"Yeah...I thought you knew..." She took a step toward him, but he took a step away "... I..." He just stepped back again.  
  
"Draco...?"  
  
"Just don't..." He said. He then ran off.  
  
Carries eyes went wide.  
  
"What just..."  
  
"Come on Carrie... let's get to class." Hermione said quickly.  
  
The rest of the day went by as mostly a blur to Carrie. She was trying to figure out what had happened that morning. Why had Draco stepped away one he knew she was a Weasley? Was he really as bad as Ron had said he was? Carrie couldn't believe he was. She wouldn't let it sink in. Classes were over quite fast and Carrie didn't appear at dinner. When Hermione, Ron and Harry came up, they saw her sitting in her pajamas holding a pillow, staring into the fire. Hermione immediately ran over.  
  
"I don't get it.. what's with her?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Don't ask me... I don't know any more then you."  
  
Ron walked over to her. He sat on her other side. When he saw her face he realized she was crying.  
  
"I don't get what happened..." She said.  
  
"Have you heard from him at all?" Hermione asked. Carrie shook her head no.  
  
"Oh Carrie..." Hermione brought her into a hug. Carrie cried into her shoulder.  
  
Just then a hawk came in the window. It flew over to Carrie and landed on her leg. Carrie slowly looked up. She took the letter. The hawk flew off before she had the chance to write a reply. She slowly opened the letter. She read it very slowly. When she finished se let out a huge sob. Hermione tried to hug her again but she just pushed her away and cried into her own hands. Hermione picked up the letter. Carrie looked up.  
  
"Are you happy now Ron?!" She half yelled at him.  
  
"Why would I...?"  
  
"Are you?! Because you got your wish! Congratulations!" And she stood and ran off to her bed.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"This Ron." She threw the letter at him. Ron picked it up and read it.  
  
_Dear Carrie, this morning was a really huge shock. I spent most of the day thinking about it and... I just don't think we should go out anymore. It just makes more sense to me. Also I don't really think we should hang out either. It would just be to...weird...  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
_  
"So he broke up with her...big deal..." Ron said.  
  
"Ron you really are thick aren't you!" Hermione said.  
  
"I don't get it.. what's the big deal?"  
  
"Ron, listen. He brought her back. She almost died at his house, but she held on to say goodbye to him. She would have died Ron. But he saved her. And the only reason she came back was because she loves him. I know she hates to admit it...and so do you, but she does."  
  
"Yeah right. There no way she could love him."  
  
"Oh Ron, you really are thick when it comes to girls." And Hermione stood and went up to bed.  
  
Ok well that's my chapter! Hope you liked it.. please review! Because this is my longest one and I had a lot to pack in! hope you liked it! Review! Bye!


	7. Seeing Sadness

**Chapter Seven: Seeing Sadness.**

The next few days went by very quickly but very slowly at the same time. Carrie didn't hang around very much. She would get through her classes and do her homework while sitting on her bed. Finally the weekend approached and Ron, Hermione and Harry found Carrie sitting on a couch in the common room. She was slowly writing her work. She was much slower then when she helped Ron and Harry in the library. The three of them walk over and sat down. Carrie didn't look up.

"Hey Carrie" Hermione said timidly.

"Huh? Oh hi" Carrie replied looking up.

"I haven't seen you much, are you ok?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah...I'm fine" Carrie couldn't seem to keep her mind on anything.

Carrie went back to her work. Harry, Ron and Hermione talked about classes and there Holidays. Most of the time Carrie stayed quiet. She was often like this. All alone, never talking to anyone. After a while Carrie stood and walked off to bed. Nobody noticed until Hermione looked over to where she had been sitting.

"Oh...did you guys see when Carrie left?" She asked.

"Nope" Harry replied. Ron shook his head.

"I feel so bad for her..." Hermione sighed.

"Why?" Ron said.

"Have you _seen_ her Ron?" Hermione said. She looked appalled.

"Well... yeah I guess... I don't see anything wrong." He said simply.

"If you don't then you're totally blind."

"I am not!" He protested.

"Actually Ronald you are" Kim had walked up behind them. She jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to Ron.

"See I'm not the only...wait... _Ronald_?" Kim gasped and threw her hands over her mouth.

"So that's what you two were doing. Hermione smiled.

"What are you talking about? Ron said, far to quickly.

"Christmas Eve." Ron's ears went red and Kim gulped. "Yes I saw you two sitting down here by the fire." Harry looked over at Ron grinning. "Now what was it you were doing?" Hermione pretended to think.

"Trading potion notes?" Ron suggested.

"No I remember it more like," Hermione smiled an evil grin. "cuddling" After this Harry suppressed a laugh.

"Anyway..." Kim jumped in trying to change the subject. "Back to Ronal- I mean Ron being blind. Anyone with eyes can see Carries gone through a change."

"She has." Hermione agreed. "A big one. She said to me a few days ago that she wished she hadn't bumped _him_ on the train."

Kim turned to Hermione. "Its worse then that. Yesterday she told me she would have been better off dying during the Holidays. Then she wouldn't have had to deal with this. And what _he_ did to her."

"Hold on... who's _he_? Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Kim put her hand over Ron's mouth. "Don't say that name. Carrie can hear it a mile away."

"Sfgo?" Ron mumbled through her hand.

"Every time she does she breaks down in tears." Hermione said. "Although, she might already be crying. She cries herself to sleep every night."

"WHAT?!" Ron ripped Kim's hand away. "Because of Mal- _him_?!" Ron crossed his arms furiously. "That's stupid."

"Maybe Ron, but I think _he_ might be feeling the loss too. As much as he may hate it. I thin _he_ really liked and still likes her."

"Well I hope _he_ is." Kim said. "He deserves the pain for hurting Carrie."

Draco Malfoy sat on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room. He had sent his goons away. He wanted time to be alone and to think. Most of the Slytherin's had gone up to bed or were submerged in work. Draco remembered the long hours he had sent in the library with Carrie. She always insisted on helping him. Draco smiled. He remembered the tiny, barely noticeable, dimples that appeared when he purposely frustrated her. And of course the curve of her cheeks when she quizzed him and he got everything right. Draco smiled even wider.

Then Draco's smile vanished. He had remembered the look on her face when he pushed her away. _She looked so hurt._ He thought. His thoughts floated to when he spotted her outside one day. She was sitting alone. On the bench. _Their_ bench. She was just sitting, silently crying there. When he first saw this, his instinct told him to run over and make her feel better. To find who ever hurt her and make them pay. Then he remembered, it was him who had hurt her. He barely slept for a week after seeing this.

_Out of all the people in this school I had to fall for a Weasley._ He furiously thought. Just then Pansy walked into the common room. She spotted Draco and walked over with a grin on her face. She plopped her large behind onto the couch opposite of him. Draco didn't think much of it. He mostly ignored her. He smiled again, He remembered the hurt look on Carries face when his father had brought Pansy up. He took that image out of his head. He had to stop thinking about her. He looked up at Pansy, she was staring at him.

"Hi Draco." She said sweetly.

"Hi Pansy" He replied dully.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking?" He said angrily. Was she always prying?!

Pansy was taken back. "Well, you looked deep in thought so I just assumed...that's all."

"Well its nothing you would care about."

"You were thinking about that Gryffindor, weren't you?"

"What if I was? Why do you care anyway?"

"You should get over her." Pansy said leaning back. "She was ugly."

This angered Draco. He was about to yell at Pansy but he stopped himself.

_We're not together anymore!_ He thought furiously. _Stop thinking about her!_

**You really are stupid.**

_Oh no! Go away!_

**Yes. Now be quiet.**

Draco couldn't reply, even when he tried.

**Now. I know you miss her, and don't bother denying it. Did you ever think that maybe her name doesn't matter? Huh?!**

_I'm not listening anymore!_

**Well it's me or that talking pig over there.**

Draco didn't want to listen to Pansy so he shut up.

**Good. Now. Why does her name matter so much? It's just a name! Besides you had fun and you like her. Remember when she got hurt?**

A sharp pain stabbed Draco. He hadn't thought about that. It hurt him to remember. He saw the images fly by his eyes. Her push. Her look of shock. The slice. Her pain. Her blood. Her voice. The note in her voice showing she knew she was going to die. Draco looked down at his hands. For a brief second he saw them covered in blood again.

**Glad you remember. You liked her long before you knew her name and you still do. So stop fighting it.**

_I can't like her._

**You can and do.**

_But our families..._

**They don't have to like each other.**

_I've had enough. Leave._

**O.k.**

Draco turned his attention back to Pansy. She was babbling on. Draco knew he had ot get his mind of Carrie. His mouth suddenly opened and he started talking.

"Pansy?"

She paused. "Yes Draco?"

"Valentines is only a few weeks away. Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Pansy's face lit up. "Ok! It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah..."He said slowly."Fun."

_What did I just do?!_

The next morning Carrie awoke early. She looked around the dorm, all the girls were still asleep. She was too tired to tired to dress so she walked down to breakfast in her pink nightie. She sat at the Gryffindor table. All the tables were empty except for her. Carrie slowly put food on her plate. She had just started eating when she heard footsteps behind her. Carrie sharply turned around to see who it was. It was Draco. Carrie turned back to her food, she couldn't eat anymore. She just picked at her food for a while. Silent tears running down her face. She didn't want to look at him, but her mind forced her. She dared a look, as soon as she did Draco looked down. He had been watching her.

Carrie couldn't handle this. She stood and started walked to her common room. Draco stood and started to follow her. His hand reached out to Carrie just as Pansy ran up the stairs and jumped on him. Carrie saw this and a sharp stab of pain and jealousy hit her. She paused, not able to move. Tears still trickled down her face and she turned away from them. She then ran up to her common room as fast as she could. Blinding pain coursed through Carrie chest as she ran. All she saw the whole while, was Draco with Pansy. Carrie continued to run, mumbling that she could make the pain go away if she just tried. She mumbled this over and over until she came within sight of the fat ladies portrait. She screamed the password as her tears blinded her, and collapsed just before getting inside.

Ron and Harry had just come down to the common room to go down to breakfast. It looked like everyone in Gryffindor was crowded around the exit. Everyone seemed to be talking about what happened when Hermione pushed from the front of the crowd. She saw Ron and heaved a sigh.

"Ron! Come quick!" She exclaimed and started to push her way back to the front of the crowd. Ron followed and heard mumbles of what had happened.

"Blood everywhere. Hurt Bad. Crying."

When Hermione finally stopped Ron didn't see what was the big deal. Until he looked down at the hallway just outside the portrait hole. Carrie was lying there. Her arms were spiraled out and it seemed like her cut had re-opened and it was bleeding badly. Carrie was hardly breathing. Ron's eyes widened and he turned to Hermione.

"Get Madame Pomfrey, quick."

Hermione raced off. Ron kneeled down beside Carrie. He touched her face and was shocked. Her skin was becoming cold. He started to pull her up from the floor when a voice sounded behind him.

"Stop."

Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey had come. Madame Pomfrey had her hand to her chest and was shocked by the sight. She raced over and picked Carrie up. She turned and headed toward the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore cleaned the blood off the floor with a spell and stood in front of everyone.

"You should all go down and eat." Then he turned and followed Madame Pomfrey to the Hospital Wing. Ron ran after them down the stairs. They would all have to through the Great Hall before getting there. They walked into the Great Hall. Half the students in Hogwarts were sitting and eating breakfast now. When Carrie was carried through the hall, everyone stopped eating and talking. When Draco saw Carrie he immediately stood up, with wide eyes. He started to walk over to her but he was stopped when Pansy pulled him back down by his arm.

Ron sat on a chair in the Hospital Wing. He was waiting to see if Carrie was alright. He stared at his hands, remembering what Kim and Hermione had told him. Ron heard footsteps and looked up to see who it was. Dumbledore was walking toward him. Ron stood as Dumbledore reached him and stopped.

"Is she ok?" Ron blurted. "What happened?"

"She is fine." Dumbledore replied calmly. "As to what happened, I do not know. I will have to speak to her when she wakes."

"Can I see her?" Ron asked quickly.

"Yes you can Mr. Weasley." Madame Pomfrey had come up behind them, wiping her hands with a cloth. She led Ron to Carrie who was in a deep sleep.

Carrie was tossing her head back and forth and trying to thrash in the bed. Her arms and legs were bound to the bed so she wouldn't fall out or hurt herself.

"She has a terrible fever." Madame Pomfrey explained. "I gave her a potion, but it didn't help." She shook her head in sadness before leaving Ron alone with his sister.

Ron sat next to Carrie in a chair that was there. He looked at her sadly. She was sweating badly and mumbling something. Ron put his hand on to Carries. As soon as he did Carrie began to thrash even more. Ron left his hand on hers and stood. He leaned over and put his ear to Carries mouth to hear what she was saying. A few minutes later he walked out of the Hospital Wing. Wondering why Carrie couldn't get over Malfoy. Why she had kept mumbling his name. He couldn't believe she had been hurt so much by him.

Between classes Ron would run to the Hospital Wing to see if Carrie had woken up. She hadn't. When the day finally ended Ron wanted to spend the night in the Hospital Wing watching over Carrie, but Hermione reminded him how much homework he had. After he reluctantly headed to the common room to start his work.

Late that night Carrie started seeing horrible things in her mind. She kept seeing Draco push her away and run to Pansy. The scene replayed in her mind many times. Carrie mumbled and moaned in her sleep. She wanted to wake up so much but her body wouldn't let her. She tossed and turned and had no idea that se was being watched. Draco stood, half hidden by the curtains that were hiding her. He watched her tossing and turning. He slowly walked out from his hiding place and next to Carrie. She continued to moan and turn but now her words were much clearer.

"Draco...don't...please." Her face squinted and changed. It was as if she was in another place now. "Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone when it happens. Please Draco. Don't go to her."

Draco leaned over and touched Carries face. "PLEASE!" She screamed. Suddenly Carrie sat strait up her eyes were wide but blurry. She looked over at Draco.

"Why?" She moaned. "Why did you have to hurt me?" Tears started to flow down her face.

"I..." Draco stuttered. He finally realized how much he had hurt her. "I didn't mean to... I'm sor—" He stopped. A noise sounded near him and Draco realized that Madame Pomfrey was coming. He lifted his hand from Carries face and ran. He couldn't risk getting caught. Madame Pomfrey came and saw Carrie sitting up, staring at the door. She ran over.

"Draco..." Carrie quietly said.

"Dear, its late. No ones here but me." Madame Pomfrey unbound Carries hands. The second she did her hands flew to her chest. When Carrie took them away she saw blood. More tears violently flooded down her cheeks.

"This time he won't be able to pull me back...He won't be able to stop me from dying." She said.

Madame Pomfrey was taken back. She became worried and immediately ran off to get Dumbledore. When she left Carrie slowly stood. Hands still covered blood. She walked out of the Hospital Wing. She walked very slowly and headed into the Great Hall. She went to the doors leading out to the lake and pushed them open, leaving stains of her blood on them. She walked much quicker now, knowing where she was going. She finally found the bench.

_If I'm going to die._ She thought. _I'll die where I knew I was going to fall in love._

Carrie laid herself down on the bench. She laid there motionless, knowing she was going to die soon. She laid there for a long time, getting colder every second because it was still freezing outside, along with snow everywhere. Carrie closed her eyes and waited when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Draco standing over her. She sat up immediately.

"What the bloody hell are you doing out here?" He said angrily.

"I'm waiting." Carrie replied slowly.

"Waiting for what? The snow to melt? Get inside, you're going to freeze in that!" He pointed at her nightie. That's when he saw the blood.

"I'm waiting," Carrie said. "To die."

Draco was speechless.

"I can feel it you know." Tears started flowing down her cheeks. "I can feel every drop of my blood that leaves me. I can feel my skin getting colder. I can feel that I'm going to die." She closed her eyes tightly before looking up at Draco. "I've been able to since you left."

"Care..." Draco took a step towards her.

"Don't." Carrie said firmly. She threw her hand up in front of her. "Don't, because you'll make Pansy mad. And then you'll have no one. Like me."

"Care... I didn't want to hurt you. You know that..."

"You can't stand to see me hurt. I know. Just look away Draco. Turn and walk away. Don't look back. You have someone else to care for now."

"But Care..."

"You have to stop calling me that. Turn and go to Pansy. Tell her you love her. Then never leave. You have to. Because we're not together anymore."

"What if I want to be?" Draco spat out.

Carrie sighed before speaking again. "Stop doing this to me! Don't you get it?! You left me! It's done! And it's to late to take it back! Stop coming back to me. Go back to Pansy and forget me!"

"How can I?"

"How _can't_ you?"

Then Carrie stood. She started walking away but she collapsed into the snow. Draco ran over and picked her up as he did once before. He took her inside and was going to head to the Hospital Wing when he saw Dumbledore. Dumbledore walked over and took Carrie from Draco. As soon as she was out of his arms Draco ran back to his common room. Dumbledore took Carrie to the Hospital Wing. There her wound was closed and she was bound so she couldn't escape again. Dumbledore sat beside her and waited. Just was she started to mumble she woke up. She immediately tried to escape from her binds but stopped when she saw Dumbledore.

"Carrie." He said slowly. "You must tell me what happened."

Carrie closed her eyes and shook her head. "No. I can't."

"It is important we know."

"No!" She yelled.

"You must tell me or we cannot help you."

Tears once again began to fly down Carries cheeks. She sat up slowly and began to speak.

"He pushed me away, and went to her. It hurt so much when I saw them. So I ran. My chest started to hurt, but I pushed the pain away. I knew I had to just get away from them. I couldn't stand it."

Carrie closed her eyes again.

"Couldn't stand what?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Carrie looked up at him.

"Seeing him with Pansy."

A few days later Carrie walked out of the Hospital Wing. Her wound was healed but there was a large scar that she would be left with. Carrie went back to the common room, skipping dinner. She was halfway there when she stopped and decided that she should go and eat. She went down and saw Kim, Ron, and Hermione sitting beside each other. Harry was sitting on the other side of the table, laughing. Carrie went and scooted beside Harry. No one noticed she had come until Ron saw her.

"Carrie!" He exclaimed.

"Hi Ron." She replied dully.

"When did you get out of the Hos—Ouch!" Kim had kicked him from under the table.

"I got out a few minutes ago."

Kim frowned at Ron. He blushed in return which made Harry and Carrie snort into there plates.

"What?" Ron said defensively.

"Kim you bad girl! Why didn't you tell me you had the hots for my brother?"

Kim blushed furiously and looked down at her hands. "I don't."

"As Ronny would say; you're blushing!"

"Hey! You can't use my own words against me!"

"So you like her back do you?"

"What?! I didn't say that!"

Carrie smiled for the first time since her break-up. This made Hermione and Kim put on a look of surprise. Carrie saw them and didn't understand.

"What?" She questioned.

Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear. "First time you've smiled in a while."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!"

For the first time in a long while Carrie smiled and laughed. Everyone thought that she was back to her old self, but everyone was wrong. They were all laughing at a joke when Carrie looked over at the Slytherin table. When she looked she saw Malfoy. He was sitting and looking across the table at her. Pansy was on his right side, clamping on his arm. She was in a deep conversation with him. Malfoy was just nodding, not paying attention to what she was saying. When he saw Carrie staring back at him, he looked down to his food. Carries smile vanished and she looked down at her empty plate. For the rest of the night, Carrie didn't speak. After a while she drifted off to the common room, no one noticed that she had gone, except for Harry.

"I feel bad for her." He mumbled.

"Welcome to the club." Kim said.

"No, really bad. Cause she's so miserable. It's like living with the Dursley's. And nothings worse then that.

Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Markus Flint were sitting in the common room. They were all talking about Quidditch. Pansy was sitting next to Draco, clutching his arm like it was her life support. Flint and Draco's goons were sitting across from them.

"Yo, Draco!" Flint called.

"Huh? What?" Draco said stupidly. He hadn't been paying attention.

"You're back with Pansy?"

"Yes he is." Pansy said importantly.

"What happened to that hot Gryffindor chick?" Flint asked.

"We broke it..." Draco said half heartedly.

**Which was stupid.**

_Shut up!_

"To bad man. She was actually kinda cool, even if she was a Gryffindor."

"Yeah..." Draco said not thinking.

"Let's stop talking about her." Pansy said eyeing Draco.

"Why? You jealousy Pansy?"

"No!"

Flint laughed. Pansy couldn't hide the fact that she was jealous of Carrie. Flint kept teasing her while Draco tuned out. His thoughts drifted to the smile Carrie gave him when she hung upside down on the couch at his house.

_She looked great in that nightie._ He thought. The scene floated through his head but was soon replaced by another. He saw Carrie getting dressed, yelling at him for trying to peak. Then to when he pulled her close from behind. He felt the way she squirmed when his mother walked in. He remembered kissing the back of her neck and smelling roses. That was replaced by a scene that had been haunting his dreams. Carries blood was everywhere, including his hands. She was dying, he could feel it. But when he tried to run to her, the hallway got longer and he couldn't reach her. He called out her name.

"Carrie"

The group looked at Draco in shock.

"What did you say?" Pansy said, letting go of his arm.

"Shit man! Did you seriously just say your ex's name?!" Flint said shocked.

"I...I don't...know..." Draco said slowly. A voice passed through his head.

_Why did you have to hurt me?_

Draco finally came back to reality. He shook his head and looked around. Flint was staring at him in disbelief and Pansy was now where to be seen.

"What happened? Where's Pansy?"

"You like, tuned out man. You said Carries name, Pansy got pissed and left. She said she wouldn't go to Hogsmeade on Valentines with you if you begged her. Man how stupid can you get? Saying your ex's name?!" Flint finished by shaking his head in shame.

"I...I'm going up to bed." Draco stood slowly. He walked up to his room and quickly drifted off to sleep. That night he dreamt the dream that had haunted him for so long.

The next few days went by very quickly and before anyone knew it the Valentines Hogsmeade weekend had arrived. Ron, Harry and Hermione were all going to go for fun. After much coaxing they got Carrie to go, but she said she was going to go alone. First the three of them headed to the shrieking shack and then to Zonko's. After they began to get cold and decided to get a Butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks.

They had almost made there way there when Ron spotted Malfoy walking. He remembered what Hermione had said to him. _'She cries herself to sleep every night.'_ Ron got angry and walked over to Malfoy He stopped in front of him with his hands clenched into fists.

"What do you want Weasel?"

"You're gonna pay Malfoy." Ron said, his voice was shaking.

"Whatever." Malfoy started walking away but barely got two steps when Ron lunged at him. Malfoy easily pushed Ron and away and brought his hands into fists. Ron came at him again and punched in the face, Malfoy's lip started to bleed. Then Malfoy went strait at Ron and punched him in the nose. Ron lost his balance and feel backwards. Before he could get up he heard screaming behind him.

"YOU FILTHY PUREBLOOD!"

Kim came up behind Ron, screaming her lungs out at Malfoy.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT ONE OF MY FRIENDS!"

Kim lifted her Louis Viton purse behind her head and swung it at Malfoy's head. It hit him dead on. He lost his balance and fell backwards into the snow. Malfoy rubbed his head and looked up at Kim.

"What the bloody hell is in that thing? Rocks?" He exclaimed.

"No!" Kim said helping Ron up. She sniffed importantly. "Make-up!" And with that her and Ron walked off together. Harry and Hermione just shrugged and headed into a shop. Draco was left to sit in the snow. He rubbed his head and before standing touched his bleeding lip. While he was doing that Carrie walked down the street and saw him. Her head got the better of her and she ran over.

"Draco are you ok? What..." Carrie touched the side of his face before sharply pulling her hand away. She slowly stood before turning and running down the street. Draco jumped up and looked at her.

"CARRIE! WAIT!" He called.

And he began to run after her. Carrie ran until she ran into the fence of the shrieking shack. She stopped and turned around, afraid that she would see Draco following her. He finally caught up with her.

"Carrie!" He said catching his breath. He stretched out his hand. "Carrie, wait." He stood up properly and looked at her. She was crying again. It hurt him to much to see her cry so much.

"What do you want?" She blurted.

"Carrie..."

"Don't even thin of doing this again Draco. I'm begging you to stop. Because you're killing me."

"Care...please...listen..."

Carrie opened her mouth to reply but stopped herself. She seemed to give up. She closed her mouth and hung her head low.

"Care, I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about you. I keeping seeing things we've done. And you've been haunting me. I can't stand seeing you so sad. And knowing it's all my fault..." He shook his head. He walked over to her and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "I don't care anymore. Name be damned. I just want to be with you." Draco pulled her into a hug. Carrie put her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much." She whispered into his ear.

"I think I missed you more."


	8. Finding Love

Hey my readers! I've been trying to update more often so I'm planning to have a chapter updated every weekend. I'll probably be able to do it so check every Sunday ok? Anyway I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my **positive** reviewers because they've been a great help. Also I want to send a special thank out to Lorna because she defended me greatly. Toward Mary Sue killer, I would like to see you write something half as good as my story and I think that flaming someone is really mean and pointless. Anyway I'll stop blabbing and let you get to the chapter...enjoy!

**Chapter Eight: Finding Love.**

Harry and Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks. They had just sipped there Butterbeers when a cold gust of wind blew on them. Someone had opened the door to come inside. They looked over to see Carrie and Draco walk in together. Draco's arm was around Carries waist and she was leaning on his shoulder. Carrie looked over at Harry and Hermione and waved, she said something to Draco and then walked over to them.

"Carrie...what?" Hermione started.

"We're back!" She interrupted, smiling. "Where's Ron?"

Harry snorted into his drink with laughter and Hermione was overcome by giggles. When they stopped laughing Hermione pointed over to the back corner. Ron and Kim were sitting there together. Ron's hand was on Kim's and she was blushing furiously. Carrie suppressed a laugh as Draco came up behind her. He eyed Harry and Hermione suspiciously and then pulled her close to him.

"Where else do you want to go?" He asked.

"Anywhere" Carrie replied smiling at him.

"Come on." And he pulled her to a table far away from the others. They sat and talked for a while before heading back up to Hogwarts.

That night Ron, Harry and Hermione sat in the common room. Harry and Ron were just setting up the board for another game of wizard chess as Carrie walked inside. She jumped onto the couch beside Hermione and sighed happily.

"So Carrie," Hermione said, putting down her book. "When did you and Draco get back together?"

"What?!" Ron said, outraged.

Carrie smiled even wider. "Just after Kim hit him with her ten pound purse."

They all laughed at that.

"It's true!" Hermione said gasping for air. "It does weigh ten pounds!"

They all laughed again and a silence fell in soon after. Carrie leaned back and smiled.

"I missed him." Carrie said quietly.

"Trust me Carrie" Hermione replied. "We all noticed."

Carrie blushed and bit her nail. "You think I over did it a little?"

"Just a little" Harry said smiling.

"Well I'm gonna hit the sack." Carrie stood and walked up to bed.

She was soon followed by Hermione. After they had finished their game (Ron won), the boys headed up to bed themselves.

The next morning Carrie awoke early. She dressed quickly and headed down to breakfast. She grabbed a piece of toast and was surprised to feel arms pulling her in from behind. When her back was touching the person's front she sharply turned her head. Already knowing it was Draco she smiled and leaned into him. Draco smiled back and her and pushed his head into the back of her neck, kissing it. He took a deep breath and whispered in her ear.

"Come on, let's go for a walk"

"Ok" She whispered back.

The two of them started to walk down the halls of Hogwarts. They walked form the Owlery all the way down to the dungeons. Then Draco led Carrie to their special spot by the ugly painting. Carrie leaned her back against the wall and smiled at Draco. He took the hint and leaned over her, putting one arm on the wall. Carrie could barely believe how much Draco had grown in three weeks.

Draco was at least four inches taller then Carrie and was much stronger then before. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. Draco smirked and leaned over her even more. He put his free hand around her waist. Carrie looked up at him.

"When did you get so tall?" She asked.

"I dunno...last week?"

Carrie laughed. Draco leaned in even closer to her. A flash of mischief flashed across Carries eyes that Draco barely caught. Before he could predict what happened Carrie pulled him toward her by his neck. She kissed him deeply. Draco was caught by surprise and resisted at first but then he began to respond to her. Carrie held onto him tightly and he started leaning into her even more. Their 'session' continued for about five minutes before Carrie broke the kiss. She took a few deep breaths.

"Well... that was...fun..."

"Yeah" Draco said smiling. "Fun" He ran his hand through his hair.

Draco smiled and replaced his hand. He leaned toward Carrie for another kiss but she put her hands on his chest, stopping him.

"Again?" She asked.

"Why not?" He replied, surprised.

"It's just..." She trailed off.

Draco looked disappointed.

Carrie sighed. "Ok"

Draco smiled and leaned in again. This time he kissed her more deeply, savoring the taste of her lips. Draco moved his one hand on the wall to the other side of her waist. He pulled Carrie closer to him and his strength surprised her, she let out a muffled scream into his mouth. Draco slipped his hand up to Carries head and then slowly moved it down to her neck. Then he slid it down to her shoulder and then very, very slowly down to her breast. The second he did Carrie pulled away and slapped his hand.

"Draco!"

He smiled a Devilish grin. "Sorry"

Carrie narrowed her eyes. "No you're not."

"Ok...I'm not."

Carrie looked at him angrily for a moment and then put both arms back around his neck.

"Don't try it again" She said, glaring at him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine"

He pulled her in close again and put his head in the cradle of her neck.

"Let's go somewhere else ok?" She whispered to him.

"Ok...let's go"

They walked around Hogwarts trying to find a new place to stand and talk. They talked and laughed and never heard the footsteps of the person following them. Pansy had been following them since they had started there walk. She followed them until they were just outside the Great Hall. She hid behind a pillar and watched them.

Draco and Carrie were kissing again. Pansy got angry and glared at Carrie. _I hate her._ She thought miserably. Then an idea popped into her head. "This will teach her to steal Draco from me." She mumbled to herself. Pansy walked out of her hiding place and started walking over to them.

"Draco!" She called out.

Draco broke the kiss and looked over at her angrily. "What do you want Pansy?"

"I wanted to say sorry." She replied.

"Sorry?"

"Sorry about last night. I _wanted_ to keep making out with you, but I had to finish my History of Magic essay."

"What are you ta—" But he trailed off. Carrie's hands had slipped off his shoulders and she was steeping away from him.

"Care...you don't seriously believe her..." He said to her.

"I thought you came back...I thought you wanted to be with me..." She said slowly.

"Why would he ever want to be with you?" Pansy said horribly.

"Care..." Draco said, ignoring Pansy. "You don't believe her. I wouldn't do that to you. You know that." He took a step toward her.

"I...I don't..." She stuttered.

"Care...she's just jealous. She's like that. You know I want to be with you." He took another step toward her and took her hand.

Suddenly something flooded through Carrie. She suddenly knew how much Draco cared for her. How much he needed her. She realized everything and then as fats as the feeling came it was gone. She came back to reality and looked at Draco. There was a pleading in his eyes. Carrie couldn't speak so she nodded at him and closed her eyes.

Draco looked very relieved. He kissed her forehead and then hugged her tightly. Pansy became full of anger. She grumbled angrily and stomped away. Carrie pulled out of Draco's arms a little, she looked up at him desperately.

"You wouldn't do that right?"

"What? No! I wouldn't ever do that to you."

Carrie nodded her head slowly. "Ok" She looked up at him and smiled.

Just after lunch Carrie and Draco parted. Carrie walked up to her common room. She was planning to sit and catch up on her reading and homework. She sat on her favorite couch and began her work. Soon students began to come back from lunch. Most people put on their cloaks, hat and gloves and headed out to play in the snow while it lasted. Almost everyone was outside when Ron, Harry and Hermione walked into the common room. She smiled and waved to them before going back to her book. They came over at sat next to her. Hermione took out her knitting needles while Harry and Ron started to talk about Quidditch tactics.

"Who do you think the new Capitan is this year?" Harry asked.

Ron's ears went red.

"That would be Ronnykins" Carrie said smiling. She put down her book.

"You're the new Capitan?" Harry said stupidly.

"Yeah..." Ron mumbled.

"Awesome" Harry replied. "Now we're a sure in for the cup."

Ron's ears became even redder if I was possible. "I guess"

Carrie joined in the Quidditch talk. She smiled and laughed like she was one of the guys, which she hadn't done for ages. The day began to waste away until it was time for dinner. Students started flocking back into the common room with red noses and snow everywhere. Carrie was the first to stand and start heading down to dinner. The other three followed. Carrie almost flew down the stairs leaning to the Great Hall. She was barely able to stop at the bottom.

"Carrie you're insane" Ron said stepping beside her.

"Not really." She replied simply. "Just kind of...excited I guess."

Ron was about to reply but Carrie had gone. Ron looked up and down the Gryffindor table but he couldn't see Carrie anywhere.

"Ok...how does she do that?" Ron asked Hermione.

"She knows him well enough to fins him in a blizzard." She replied simply.

"You mean she's..." Ron looked over at the Slytherin table and spotted Carrie. She was sitting next to Malfoy with her arms around his chest and was laughing.

Carrie stopped laughing and sighed. She leaned more onto Draco's shoulder. He smiled to himself and moved his hand around her waist.

Ron's hands became fists. He was staring at Malfoy with malice and hate in his eyes.

"Down Ron." Kim said. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hey Kim" He replied.

"Now don't make me treat you like a dog ok?" She reached up and began scratching his ear.

"Very funny" He said sarcastically. He took her hand. Kim blushed. They went and walked over to the table and sat together.

Carrie had her eyes closed. She was resting her head on Draco's shoulder. She smiled to herself. She could feel his hand on her stomach. She had, had so many dreams of them together. In a beautiful house. _Somewhere by the ocean._ She thought. _Somewhere where kids and be free, and have fun._ She was always with child in her dreams.

"Miss Polac..." A voice drawled.

Carrie opened her eyes and turned around. Professor Snape was standing over her.

"Yes Professor?"

"Is their some reason you are not sitting at your own table?"

"Yes, sir, there is."

There was a long pause.

"Then I would like to hear it." Snape said after a little while.

"Well I don't think it's any of your business."

"A detention, Miss Polac, for your cheek"

"I didn't give you cheek sir." Carrie said calmly. "I simply with held information that isn't nay of your concern"

"It does concern me Miss Polac, I am head of Slytherin House."

"Yes but I'm a Gryffindor"

Snape was speechless. He had never had a student fight so much against him. He was trying to figure out an excuse to send Carrie back to her table but he couldn't come up with one.

"There's no rule in Hogwarts that says I can't sit here as long as I'm considered a guest by one or more students in this house." Carrie continued.

"And who here considers you a guest Miss Polac?"

"That would be me Professor." Draco said.

Snape was shocked. His favorite student had invited a _Gryffindor_ over to the table. He didn't know what to say.

Carrie smiled. "Thanks Draco" She put both arms back around his neck and kissed his cheek. Draco just smiled.

Snape tried his best to keep his jaw from hanging down and walked away. Carrie started giggling after he left and that soon turned into laughter.

"I love torturing him." She said happily.

Draco just shook his head. "Some day you're gonna regret it."

Carrie put on a serious face. "You think so? Oh no...I wouldn't want that. I should go apologize right away." She was being overly sarcastic. This made Draco laugh. He pulled Carrie close to him and kissed her neck. Carrie looked down the table. She saw Pansy staring at her and Draco. As soon as Pansy saw Carrie looking at her she looked down at her plate. Carrie tried not think much of it but when she looked away from Pansy doubts crept into her mind.

_What if eh really is with Pansy? What if he's only with me because he feels sorry for me? No he wouldn't go back to her... would he? Maybe he would. Maybe he's going to leave me. And never come back, never talk to me again. No he wouldn't do that to me. Would he leave me for her? _A horrible mean voice crept into Carries mind. _Yes. He would._

"Draco?"

"Yeah Care?"

_I love it when he calls me that._

"You won't leave me, right?"

Draco pulled her in closer. He kissed her forehead before whispering in her ear.

"Not ever."

Carrie slumped into her bed later that night. She had changed into her Pajama's and was about to go to sleep when her friend Jenny threw a pillow at her.

"Carrie!" She said. "How can you even _think_ of sleeping! We're having a girl's night!"

"Yeah! Come on Carrie! Her friend Emily exclaimed.

"Oh...how could I forget the all sacred girl's night." Carrie replied sarcastically.

"For shame Carrie." Kim laughed.

"Don't you start Kim! You never told me that you liked Ron. **And** you never said anything about dating either."

"Wha—" Kim stopped in half sentence. Her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Ha! Got you Kim!" Carrie said laughing.

"Ok enough with Kim. Everyone get your stuff on the floor. Girls night had officially begun!" Jenny said happily.

Carrie rolled her eyes and brought her blankets onto the floor. She grabbed her and Jenny's pillows and threw Jenny's at her face. All the girls laid down on their blankets. They were positioned around a glass jar full of blue fire in a circle.

"Ok, what's first?" Emily asked.

"Scary stories!" Jenny exclaimed.

"No. I hate scary stories." Kim replied pulling her blankets up to her chin.

"How bout we sleep?" Carrie said obviously.

"No way! I say truth or dare." Emily piped up.

"I vote that one." Hermione said.

Carrie rolled her eyes.

"Ok you first Jenny." Emily probed. "Truth or dare?"

"Um...dare..."

"Ok" Emily giggled. "I dare you to..."

Five minutes later the girls heard a bunch of yells coming from the boys dorm. Seamus was the loudest.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"What in the world?!" They heard Ron exclaim.

The next thing they heard was Jenny's giggles and footsteps running up the stairs. She opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Got them!" She exclaimed, holding up a pair of boxers.

Carrie put her hands over her mouth. "He was _wearing_ them?"

"Yeah" Jenny said sitting down on her blankets.

"Nice!" Emily said giving Jenny a high five.

"Ok" Jenny said. "Kim truth or dare?"

"Um...dare...no truth." She decided.

"Ok...have you kissed ickle Ronny yet?"

Kim cheeks went bright red. She looked down at her pillow.

"You did?!" Carrie exclaimed. "Finally! I was beginning to think he was never going to get a girl!"

"So was he a good kisser?" Emily pried.

"I don't want to hear this." Hermione said, covering her ears.

"Yeah...he was..."

"I didn't need to know that either." Carrie said, shaking her head.

"Ok, my turn to ask...hmmmm who should I?!" Kim said trying to change the subject. "Carrie..."

"Truth or dare.. I know I know.. I pick dare...but no boxer stealing."

"Ok I dare you to...I dare you to go and kiss Harry. And it has to be on the lips."

"No!" Carrie said. "Hello.. I have a boyfriend!"

"It's that or truth." Kim said with an evil grin on her face.

"Fine. Truth."

Kim narrowed her eyes. "So how much do we like Drakey poo?"

"I...I..." Carrie looked down at her blankets. "That's personal."

"Come on Carrie. You have to answer." Kim pushed.

"Yeah she's right. You do." Emily said.

"But..." Carrie started to protest. "Fine."

Carrie took a deep breath before staring blankly at the wall opposite of her.

"I really like him...its more then like...I've never felt so intensely toward anyone before. I don't even think I like him. I think I might...I might even love him."

There was a very long pause after Carrie stopped. No one knew what to say or whether they should continue the game. After a few minutes Carrie broke the silence.

"Ok Emily...truth or dare?"

It was very late and Carrie couldn't sleep. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She sighed and turned over to her side. She looked at her bed and then the side table. She slowly stood and walked over to her side table. She opened the droor and took out a picture of her and Draco. It was of them on Valentines Day. She smiled at the memory. Then Carrie took out a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote a small note on the parchment and quietly walked out of her dorm. She left the common room and walked all the way up to the Owlery. She slowly opened the creaky door and was surprised to see another person their. The boy jumped when she came in.

"Bloody hell." He gasped.

"Draco?" Carrie said disbelievingly.

He sighed with relief. "Care, you scared me half to death."

"What are you doing up here?" She said stepping toward him.

"I couldn't sleep, I was sending something to you." He replied taking her in his arms.

"Me too" She mumbled into his chest.

"Come on" He whispered after a few moments of them hugging. "We've got to move."

"Why?"

"Cause Filch is due for a check here any minute."

"Ok...but where?" Carrie asked.

"Just follow me"

"I will" Carrie replied, nuzzling him.

Draco took Carries hand and stuck his head out the door, checking for Filch. He didn't see anyone so he pulled Carrie down the stairs with him. When they reached the bottom Draco checked for Filch again. He, again, didn't see him so he led Carrie to another staircase and pulled her all the way up. Carrie had no idea where he was taking her until he stopped. She realized that they were in the hallway just outside the Astronomy tower. It was very dark because they were at the end of the hall.

Carrie leaned against the wall. Draco casually leaned over her as he always did. Carrie looked up at him suspiciously.

"Don't get nay idea's ok?" She said seriously.

"I won't..." He said, sounding disappointed.

They leaned together in unison and started kissing. After a few moments Draco moved his free hand onto Carrie's neck and pulled her toward him so their bodies were touching. Carrie moved her arms up around his neck and pulled him onto her so she could lean against the wall. Draco took his hand away from the wall and put it on her waist.

Some went through Carrie's mind then. The only thing that she could think of was Draco. How much she loved him, how much she needed. She wanted to tell him but she couldn't only think of a better way. To show him. Carrie moved her hands down to his waist and put her hands flat down onto his abs. She could feel then through his shirt. Draco pulled away and broke the kiss. He didn't let go of Carrie but look down at what she was doing.

"What...?" But he was silenced by the finger Carrie put over his lips.

"Shhhhhhh" She whispered to him.

Draco stood there speechless. Carrie moved her hand back down to his waist. She slowly moved both hands up his torso. Making sure she felt every curve of his body, ever muscle. Her hands met with his shoulders and she looked up at him. She kissed him deeply and put both hands back down to his waist. This time she tried to get both hands under his shirt. Draco broke the kiss again and took her hands when he felt what she was doing. Carrie looked up at him with pleading in her eyes. Wanting him to let go of her hands so she could continue, He let go of her hands and started to unbutton his shirt. As soon as he did Carrie's hands flew onto his chest. She kissed him deeply and felt ever part of his chest again. She got to his shoulders again and pushed the last part of his shirt off. Just then there was a voice behind them.

"Carrie?!"

Carrie and Draco stopped kissing and looked over to who was standing there.

"R-Ron?" Carrie said very nervously.

"Carrie...what?" Ron looked at Carrie and then at Malfoy who still had his shirt off.

"Ron...what are you doing up here?"

"I followed you..." He said slowly. He looked at Malfoy. "What the hell are you doing to my sister?" He said angrily.

Draco glared. "Nothing that concerns you Weasley."

"Ron...just go back to bed...please" Carrie begged.

"Malfoy, get away from her. Carrie come here."

"Forget it Weasel." Draco said, pulling Carrie close.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's heart.

"Ron no!" Carrie exclaimed. She stepped in front of Draco, blocking Ron.

"Get over here Carrie." Ron replied, stepping toward Carrie.

"No!"

"Carrie," Ron stepped up to her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her away from Draco.

"Let me go Ron"

"I'm not letting you anywhere near him again." He said firmly.

"No!" Carrie wrenched herself away from Ron and ran back to Draco. She went into his arms happily and turned to Ron.

"Ron, you don't understand..."

"DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE WAS GOING TO RAPE YOU! AND YOU WERE GOING TO LET HIM!"

"No.. I wasn't...I..."

"YOU WHAT? GOING TO STARTED A FAMILY ALREADY CARRIE?!"

"No Ron...I..." Carrie was crying now. "I was...I..."

"WHAT? WHAT NOW CARE? I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU FAKING ALL—"

"I LOVE HIM!"

Carrie pulled out of Draco's arms and ran past Ron, down the stairs. She was still crying.

"Carrie!" Draco called. But she just kept running. Draco ran to the end of the hallway and looked back at Ron.

"You're such a jerk Weasel King" And then he ran down the stairs to find Carrie.

"Oh no..." Ron mumbled to himself. Then he ran down the stairs to find where Carrie had gone.

It was fifteen minutes after Carrie had run away and Draco was walking back to his dorm. He thought back to just before Ron walked in.

_What was she doing?_ He thought.

**Take a wild guess genius.**

_But she wouldn't do **that**. She freaked when I just touched her._

**Did you ever stop to think maybe it had something to do with what she said?**

_She loves me..._

**Ding! Ding! We have a winner.**

_Oh shut up!_

**Ok then.**

_How can she love me? Do I love her back? No. Well...yes... I don't know..._

Draco fought with himself all the way to his common room. He was just about to say the password when he stopped. He thought for a moment before nodding to himself and heading inside. He knew he loved her back.

Awwwwww how cute huh? I knew I had to end it like that. I'll try and have Chapter nine (the Betrayal) updated a.s.a.p. so check next weekend. Anyway hope you enjoyed and make sure to review! Thanks a lot!


	9. The Betrayal

Hello my readers! See I told you I would update ever chance I got! I'm planning to update every weekend to every second weekend. This chapter isn't as long as I first thought but I'm hoping you'll like it! I've tried to make it so nothings confusing or anything so let me know if anything is. Make sure to review for me so I don't have to start demanding them to update. Anyway I'll stop blabbing, enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: The Betrayal.**

Harry awoke for breakfast the next morning. He dragged himself out of bed and slowly got dressed before going over to Ron's bed to wake him up. He pulled the curtains back and poked Ron's shoulder.

"Come on Ron, get up."

"Ugh..." Ron waved his hand and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Wake up Ron." Harry said as he shook Ron's shoulder.

Ron grumbled and threw his pillow, which hit Harry in the face. Then he turned over and pulled his covers over his head.

"Fine, whatever." Harry said, walking out the door. "Go ahead and miss breakfast."

Harry shut the door behind him. Just then Ron shot up from under his covers.

"Breakfast?' He mumbled, sleepily.

Ron stumbled out of bed and slipped on a spare t-shirt. He landed on his behind.

"Ow..." He said rubbing his butt.

Ron slowly stood up and pulled on his robes. He rubbed his eyes before walking down the spiral staircase to the common room. He looked around and noticed that other then him there was only one other person sitting there. As he got closer to the person sitting on the couch, he realized it was Carrie. She was just sitting there, staring strait ahead. She didn't even look over to Ron when he sat next to her. She sat there with her legs crossed and was clutching a pillow.

"Carrie..." Ron said looking at her.

"He knows Ron, he knows."

"Who knows what?"

"When I told you, I told him..." She said.

"Carrie..." Ron said slowly. "Carrie what are you talking about?"

She looked over at Ron slowly. "He knows I love him. Draco knows I love him."

Ron gulped. He had pushed the night before out of his mind.

"Carrie?"

"Yes?"

"Were you going to..." He gulped. "Sleep, with him?"

"I...I don't know." She paused. "I was trying to show him, show him how much I love him. How much I need him."

"Care...you can't."

"Can't what?"

"Care... you can't love him. You can't be with him. You're a Weasley, he's a Malfoy, it's not right for you to be with him. Carrie, you're supposed to hate him and his family."

"I can't Ron. I can't not be with him. Just thinking about it hurts so much."

"Carrie, it's not right...what you're doing... you're betra—"

"You two coming to eat or what?" Kim had come down from the girls dorm. She was putting an earring in her ear.

"Yeah, we are." Carrie stood and walked over to Kim. "Nice earings. They're new aren't they?"

Kim blushed. "Yeah they are."

"So how much did you pay for them Ron?"

"What?! Why are you assuming I bought them?!"

"Because, one they're new, two Kim blushed, and three she's your girlfriend. Add them together and it just makes sense."

"Why does she have to figure things out so fast?" Kim asked Ron.

"No idea... I just think she's nuts."

"Well that's nice." Carrie said crossing her arms. "Now kiss and stop hiding your little relationship thing."

Then Carrie walked out the door and made her way down to the Great Hall. Ron and Kim looked at each other. Ron stood and walked over to Kim. They kissed and then walked down, hand in hand, to breakfast.

Carrie walked down the last few steps and went over to the Gryffindor table. She reached over and grabbed a piece of toast. She took a bite and turned to be stopped by Draco.

"Hey Care."

Carrie swallowed her toast before looking up at him. She quickly kissed him and went into his arms.

"Hey" _Why is he acting like nothing happened?_

"Care, we gotta talk ok?"

_Oh no..._ "Sure"

A bunch of students stood up at that point. They all grabbed their bags and started heading to class.

"Damn." Draco said. "I'll meet you in the library after classes ok?"

"Ok" Carrie smiled.

Draco leaned in and kissed her very deeply. Almost as deep as the night before. He pulled away very slowly before grabbing his bag and heading to his first class. Carrie watched after him for a long time before someone suddenly bumped into her. Then she realized that she was late for class and ran up to the common room to get her books. They were scattered all around the common room so she was late for Defense Against The Dark Arts. She ran down to the class and opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late Professor." She said, catching her breath.

"That's all right Carrie, catch your breath and take your seat."

Carrie took a few deep breathes while heading to her seat. She sat down and pulled out her defense book.

"Alright, now that everyone is here I will tell you what we will be working on for the next few months." Lupin took out his wand and stepped out from behind his desk. "For the next while we will be working on protective spells and hex's. Today we will be working on the legatus frigotus hex. Can anyone tell me what it does?"

Everyone looked over to where Hermione was sitting. No one was surprised to see that her hand had gone strait up in the air. Every now and then her hand would twitch with anticipation.

"Yes Miss Polac?" Lupin asked.

Hermione began to speak but then realized that it wasn't her who was called on.

"It's a simple hex that freezes a person's feet and legs to the ground. The only defense you have is to block it or melt the ice very quickly. Otherwise it will take forever to melt the ice." Carrie said.

"Very good, 10 points for Gryffindor. Alright, everyone up, wands out, lets practice."

Most of the class became an expert at the hex by the end of the class. Carrie had already perfected it in her second year at Dumstrung, to which no one was surprised. The rest of the day went by very quickly. The only thing remembered was all the homework given. They were in there last class of the day, History of Magic, Ron and Hermione were sitting on either side of Carrie, Kim was next to Ron and Harry next to Hermione. Hermione and Carrie were whispering to each other.

"What happened after?" Hermione asked frantically.

"After that I just ran." Carrie replied. "And this morning he came to me, he said we need to...talk."

"He didn't!" Kim quietly exclaimed. She stretched over and joined the conversation.

"He did. We're meeting in the library after class. But the part I don't get is—"

"Wait... what's the big deal? He just wants to talk" Ron said, puzzled.

"Nothing ever good comes after, we need to talk." Hermione replied.

"Every normal person knows that Ron." Kim said. "Anyway what don't you get Carrie?"

"He kissed me, like really kissed me. He's never kissed me like that before. It was just so... amazing, I can't explain it..."

"That's weird." Kim said.

"Very weird." Hermione agreed.

"Maybe he's just...trying to humor me..." Carrie said, shaking her head.

Just then the bell rang for the end of class. Everyone ran out so they could get a chance to start they're homework. Carrie turned in the opposite direction and headed for the library. She waved to Kim and Hermione before walking into the library. She wasn't surprised to see she was the only one there. She sat down at a table and took out some work.

"No harm in getting some work done while I'm waiting." She mumbled to herself. She started writing her Transfiguration essay.

"Hey"

Carrie looked up. Draco had come in and was standing across the table, smiling at her.

"Hey" She replied. Draco walked around the table and sat next to her. He kissed her cheek and looked at the essay for a moment.

"Transfiguration." She explained.

"I hate that class." Draco said. "I never get the essay's long enough."

"Here, let me help." _I know I shouldn't stall, but I can't help it._

Draco smiled at her and took out his half done essay and his textbook. They spent a whole hour working on their essays. When they finished them there was an odd silence.

"So...um...what did you want to talk to me about?" Carrie asked, while fidgeting with her hands.

"Right. Well, it's about last night."

_Oh god. Why did I have to open my big mouth?! Don't leave me please!_

"After you ran I followed you..."

_Why?_ "Uh huh..."

"And after I couldn't find you I did a lot of thinking."

_Just like that letter from Christmas._

"And...I realized that..."

_Here it comes..._

I realized that...I love you back."

There was a pause.

"You're joking right?" Carrie asked. "You're mocking me."

"Wha— No!" He took her hands in his and looked her strait in the eye. "Care...I love you."

Carrie walked into the Gryffindor common room hours later. She had a huge smile on her face. She walked over to the couch and sat next to Hermione. Harry was there reading a book.

"Oh Carrie, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"You won't believe it Hermione..."

"Wait" Hermione said, eyeing Carrie. "Why are you smiling?"

Carrie blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh my god! He didn't!"

"He did."

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Kim ran over and hugged Carrie.

"Wait..." Carrie said, looking at Kim. "Why is your lipstick all over your face?"

"Oh, that..." Kim mumbled, wiping her face. "I uh...heard you when I was fixing my lipstick...yeah..."

"What's up guys?" Ron said, walking over. "Carrie, what's so funny?"

Carrie had doubled over with laughter when she saw Ron. He had lipstick smeared all over his face. The same color Kim always wore and the same color she had all over her face. Both Harry and Hermione made the connection.

"Kim!" Hermione squealed. "At least have the decency to wipe **his** face too!"

"Oh sh#t..." Ron mumbled to himself. He started to frantically wipe the lipstick off his face.

"And you yelled at me for kissing Cho once!" Harry laughed.

"Oh shut up Harry!" Ron said grumpily.

"Well looks like the secrets out you two." Carrie went between them and put an arm of each of their shoulders. "Now you can kiss freely." Then Carrie forced them to kiss and went and sat on the couch.

"So he didn't break up with you?" Kim said, sitting down with Ron.

"Nope. It was so amazing, I thought he was joking when he told me but he wasn't..." Carrie ended by smiling.

"What did he say? And why were you gone so long?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, why were you gone for like... five hours?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Ron, relax, I'm not going to do......what you think ok? We just walked around and talked. It was like nothing happened.

Ron crossed his arms and grunted angrily.

"OK, enough with Ron, what did he say?" Kim pushed.

"Yeah, spill it Carrie." Hermione added.

"Well first I helped him with some homework and then I asked him what he wanted to talk to me about..."

"You brought tit up?!" Kim gasped.

"Well I felt bad for stalling, anyway he told me that he had done a lot fo thinking and..."

"And..." Hermione urged.

"And he said that...that he loves me back."

"WHAT?!" Ron jumped up. "HE...NO...YOU...NO!" Ron stuttered.

"Oh shut up Ron!" Hermione said.

"But! But! He can't! Carrie can't! She's..."

But Ron's voice was muffled by Kim's hand. Ron tried to pry her hand away but he couldn't.

"Excuse us a second." Kim politely said.

She pulled Ron across the room to a corner. She lifted her hand and started yelling at him. When they got back Ron sat next to Kim and crossed his arms. He didn't say a word which seemed to take all of his effort.

"What happened after that?" Hermione asked.

"After that we just walked around and talked. It was like nothing had happened." Carrie sighed. "I just can't believe he loves me back."

Ron grunted at this. Kim looked at him with malice and his eyes began to examine the carpet.

"Don't mind him." Kim said. "He won't say a word if he knows what's good for him."

As the end of February approached a large storm blew in. The rain washed away the snow within the first day but unfortunately the storm lasted much longer. On the first day of March the rain finally let up, giving students a chance to finally get outside. Ron, Kim, Hermione, Harry and Carrie were walking to there last class of the day, double potions. The five of them stopped outside of the classroom and waited to be let in.

"Why can't it be Friday?" Ron complained.

"Ron, its Thursday. You can last another day." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Carrie agreed. "Just get Kim to kiss you, then you'll have more stamina."

Kim gently punched Carrie's arm."

"Hey! I was just joking!"

Kim just narrowed her eyes and set up for another punch.

"Oops!" Carrie said quickly. "Got to go" She smiled and ran off to the front of the line.

"Where's she going?" Ron asked.

"Take a wild guess." Hermione said simply.

"She's not..." Ron looked and saw her with Malfoy. "Not again! I have to stop her going out with him!"

"Don't even think about it Ron." Kim said firmly.

"But..." But Ron cut himself off, due to Kim giving him an evil look.

Just then everyone started piling into the classroom. They took there usual seats and looked to Snape for their instructions.

"Today you will finish brewing your Dragonsbane potions. Get to work." The instructions were on the board so everyone got out their ingredients and started working.

"I hate this." Rom mumbled to Harry.

"I know, I never get it right." Harry agreed.

Snape walked around the classroom, telling people off for talking, yelling at them for doing things wrong and (to the Slytherin's) praising them for their good work. When he got to Harry's and Ron's potions he just looked disgusted and moved on to Carrie and Draco's.

"Miss Polac." He drawled.

"Yes Professor?" She spat out.

"Do the instructions not say you should **not** stir your potion until you add the phoenix feather?"

"Yes, they say that."

'Then tell me why you are stirring it Miss Polac."

"Because the instructions say to stir it after adding the feather."

"At this point, Miss Polac, you should be adding the newts tail."

"Yes but I did that—"

"Oh, how could I forget that you're a master potion brewer, maybe you would like to teach this class." He said meanly.

"You don't have to insult me." Carrie mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said that you don't have to insult me just because I'm fast at this!" Carrie spat angrily.

"Let me tell you something, Miss Polac. You will not speak to teachers in such a man—AHHHH!!!" Snape had put his hand on the side of Carrie's cauldron and had burned it badly. He quickly ran out of the classroom, clutching his hand.

"That was so funny!" Carrie laughed. Her and Draco were walking out of potions class.

"yeah, it was." He agreed.

"Hey!" Carrie exclaimed. Pansy had bumped into hr and caused her to drop all her books.

"Oops." Pansy said. "I'm **not** sorry." And with that she walked away. Draco watched her go and narrowed his eyes. Then he helped Carrie pick up the last of her books.

"Why does she hate me?" Carrie asked Draco, standing up.

"Because I'm going out with you." He replied.

"Right." Carrie said. "I forgot, she's the ex." Then she bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah, ex." Draco said, hugging Carrie from behind. "I chose you over her. And I would any day."

Carrie leaned into him. "It's just, she was with you first, and I can't help thinking..."

"I know Care, come on lets go eat." And together they walked down to dinner.

Draco was walking down to his common room. He turned and looked back and where he had left Carrie. She waved at him and he waved back.

"See you tomorrow!" She yelled at him. They had planned a date.

Draco got to his common room and took out some homework. He started working. After an hour he leaned back and took a break from his magical creature's essay. He took a few deep breaths and ran a hand through his hair. He stopped halfway and sniffed his sleeve. It smelled like roses. Draco smiled ot himself.

"Carrie." He whispered.

_She loves me._ He thought._ I love her._ He shook his head. _Wait until father hears she's a Weasley._

Draco stood and got his books together He went and put them in his dorm. After he came down he started heading to the chair near the fireplace.

"Hi Draco."

Draco turned around. It was Pansy. "What do you want?"

"You're mad at me aren't you?"

"Wow, good guess." He said sarcastically.

"Well I don't know what I did, but I'm sowwy."

Somehow Pansy had cornered Draco and he didn't like it. Draco tried to move but Pansy wouldn't let him. She stepped closer to him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To get high marks, work in the Ministry of Magic, and one other thing. You."

Draco tried to get away again but he was against the wall and couldn't move.

"I know you like me Draco. The only problem is that Gryffindor. But I can fix that."

"What are you doing Pansy?" Draco asked angrily.

"Kind of insecure, isn't she Draco."

"What are you—"

"What do you think she'd do if she found out you've been with me all along, or saw you with my lipstick all over your face?"

"Don't even think about it." Draco said.

"When I want something Draco. I'll go to any lengths to get it. And guess what? I want you. And I want that Gryffindor gone. It'll be so easy."

"What are you doing?!" Draco demanded.

Pansy stepped even closer to Draco. She took his hand in hers. She put her other hand around his neck and kissed him. Draco tried to pull away but he couldn't, due to the wall. Then Pansy let go of him and started to walk away.

"Now you'll be mine." She said, before walking up to the girl's dorm.

The next day went by very quickly. Before anyone knew it the day was over and the weekend had arrived. Just about every student rossed there books away and ran outside to enjoy the weather. Carrie stayed inside to pick something to wear. She wanted to look perfect. Just after 5:30 she chose her outfit and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She wore her hair down and very little make-up. She had on a midnight blue skirt that went just past her knees along with a simple black tank-top. Carrie headed down to the Great Hall where she was meeting Draco. He was already there waiting for her. For some reason he seemed different.

"Hey" Carrie said.

"Hey Care" He hugged her and then kissed her, which turned out to be more fo a peck.

"Are you ok Draco?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said half-heartedly.

Just then Pansy came running. She stopped in front of Draco and hugged him happily. Her touched seemed to hurt him because he grimaced.

"What the hell are you doing Pansy?" Carrie said angrily.

"I'm hugging my boyfriend." She replied.

"What? Draco..."

Draco closed his eyes and bit the inside of his lip. "I'm sorry Care, she..." He just trembled and closed his eyes again.

"Take a look." Pansy threw some pictures at Carrie. They were of Pansy and Draco kissing. The she pulled on Draco's collar and showed Carrie the lipstick that was there. It wasn't the color Carrie wore. Carrie looked desperately at Draco.

"Why? You said you loved me...you promised you'd never leave me..."

"How could he ever love _you_?! You're not good enough to wipe the spit form his shoes!" Pansy said horribly.

Draco saw how hurt Carrie was and remembered the pain he had felt for her before. He couldn't leave her. Not after all they had gotten through.

"Carrie." He suddenly said. He pulled away from Pansy and stepped toward her. She stepped back. "Carrie, I'm sorry. She forced me, I swear. I couldn't ever hurt you, you know I couldn't."

She stepped back again. "You promised. You said you wouldn't go with her. You said you wouldn't cheat."

"I wouldn't, I swear care, you have to believe me." He begged. Draco stepped up to her and touched her cheek. He wiped away a tear and then tried to kiss her.

SLAP!

"How can you do this to me?!" She screamed at him. "Why do you keep torturing me?! Is it some kind of sick game?!"

"Care, no, please" Draco tried to get close to her again.

SLAP!

"Stop doing this! Either you want to be with me or you don't! Make a choice Draco!" She stopped yelling. "Because you're killing me, you're really killing me Draco."

And with that Carrie turned and started running to her common room. Draco tried to follow but pansy grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Forget her Draco." Pansy fluttered her eyelashes and puckered her lips.

"What the hell is wrong with you Parkinson?!" Draco was sick of her. "If you really liked me you'd let me choose for myself!" Draco wrenched his hand away and ran after Carrie.

Draco ran up the steps. He could still hear Carrie running, he could still hear her sobbing. He put on a burst of speed and almost caught up with her.

"Carrie! Wait!" He called. But Carrie continued to run. A picture of a fat lady opened and Carrie ran inside. Just before Draco could follow the portrait closed.

"Password?" She asked.

"Damn it!" Draco yelled. "Let me in!"

"I need the password."

"I don't have it!"

"Then you're out of luck son."

Carrie ran into her common room. It was empty except for Ron, who was sitting on one of the couches. He looked up and saw Carrie crying. She ran over to him. She leaned onto his shoulder and cried into it.

"He kissed her Ron! He cheated!"

"It's ok Carrie, it's ok. Look I need to talk to you about him."

Carrie sniffed. "ok."

"Carrie, you have to stop going out with him. He's a Malfoy and he's going to ruin your life. Mum and Dad hate his father and Fred, George, Perce and everyone else hates him. Carrie, you're betraying the family. If mum knew she'd freak. Please Carrie, leave him."

"Maybe I will." Carrie considered. "Maybe I will."

Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Isn't it sad? Will they break up again? Will Pansy get back together with Draco? What about Ron and Kim? All lovely questions, but unfortunately, you'll have to keep reading to find out. Anyway keep reading and please review for me! Thanks a lot!


	10. The Fight

Hello my faithful readers! I'm so glad that you've kept it up with far! Well here's chapter ten, I'm sad to say it's not as long as I'd like it to be (only 11 pages) but it'll have to do. Anyway thanks to the people who have kept up this far and thanks so much to the few people who still review my story. It means a lot. Anyway I'll stop blabbing, here it is!

**Chapter Ten: The Fight.**

The next morning Carrie awoke with the sum on her face. Her head full of thoughts of anger, betrayal and sadness. She slowly pulled the curtains around her bed closed and buried her face in her pillow. She covered herself with all her blankets and let out a sob. Just after she did her curtains were violently pulled back by Kim and Hermione.

"Carrie what happened? Why are you..." Hermione saw Carrie's tear stained face. "Oh Carrie… What happened?"

"He cheated, well she forced him…but he didn't stop her…but…but…oh I don't know anymore! I just can't think!"

"Come on Carrie, just tell us what happened." Kim asked slowly.

"He was there. He was…different. Pansy came. Pictures. Of him. And her. Kissing. He promised, he promised me Kim, he swore."

"Oh Carrie, I'm so sorry." Hermione said.

"I'm leaving him." She said firmly.

"But Carrie…" Kim started.

"You love him." Hermione finished.

"I don't care. Ron's right. I have to leave him before he kills me."

"Wait." Kim said. "Backtrack, Ron?"

"We talked last night, he told me I have to leave him, and he's right."

Kim crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I told him to keep his big mouth shut!" She mumbled before heading down to the common room.

"Ron!" Hermione and Carrie heard Kim yell.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yelled.

"What is she doing?" Hermione mumbled. She walked over to the door and peaked down to the common room. She was overcome with giggles.

"You won't believe it! She's dragging him by his ear. And now she's screaming at him."

Carrie smiled, but it quickly vanished. Hermione walked back over to her and pulled her out of bed.

"Come on, let's go eat."

Draco sat at his table the next morning. He had come extra early, hoping Carrie would be waiting. He knew that she hadn't come to breakfast. Draco suddenly looked up, a group of Gryffindor's had just entered the Great hall. Then he saw Carrie being led in by the know-it-all. She looked utterly miserable.

_I can't believe I did that to her._ He thought. Draco knew he had to make things right. He stood and walked over to her.

"Carrie."

"What do you want?" Hermione asked ferociously.

"Carrie, please listen, please."

Carrie looked up at him. She remembered the pleading she had seen in his eyes before and saw again now.

"You've got two minutes."

He sighed with relief. "Thanks Care. Look, I swear, I didn't kiss her. She cornered me, I…"

"Don't say you couldn't have stopped her because I know you could have."

"I know, that why I was so…different. I felt horrible for not trying to stop her. But please Care, you know I love you."

"Hi Draco…" A voice said sweetly. Draco turned, it was Pansy.

"What do you want Parkinson?"

_Parkinson?_ Carrie thought.

"Aw come on Draco" She said putting her arms around him. "I know you like me. This Proves it." She lifted his robe collar and showed the lipstick, but it was gone. "What…" Pansy said nervously.

"I got rid of it. I didn't want your nasty lipstick on my robes. " Draco said.

"But why Drakey?"

"Because I don't like you, you ugly horse!"

Carrie snorted with laughter. Draco turned to her, pulling Pansy off him.

"But there is something I don't mind on my robes." He walked closer to Carrie and hugged her. "You"

Carrie pulled away. "I…I don't know Draco. I just don't think I can do this."

"But Care…" He begged.

"I don't want to get hurt. I can't let myself get hurt."

"Care, I'd never hurt you, you know I can't."

"I just don't know…" Carrie closed her eyes. Then she turned and went back up to the common room.

Carrie sat in the common room hours later. It was mid-day and she had a bunch of clothes in front of her. Hermione walked in.

"Carrie you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, just looking at some old stuff."

"Carrie, you love these Capri's, and that halter, and those shoes."

"Well I don't anymore." Carrie said firmly.

"Well are you coming?"

"Where?"

"To our game." Ron said. He walked in behind Carrie with Harry in there Quidditch robes.

"Come on Carrie, we need your support." Harry urged.

"Yeah, we'll whoop those Slytherin's butts." Ron encouraged.

"Well…ok… just let me change."

Carrie ran down five minutes later in her white Capri's, red halter and heeled flip-flops. She grinned sheepishly at Hermione.

"I couldn't help it."

The four of them walked toward the pitch. Ron and Harry went to the change room while Hermione and Carrie found a place to watch.

"And here comes the Gryffindor team!" They had a new announcer this year since Lee had left. It was Colin Creevy.

"Where's Kim?" Carrie asked.

"Didn't you hear? She's one of the new beaters."

"Awesome" Carrie replied.

"And now here's the Slytherin team!" Colin announced.

Carrie looked away from where she had spotted Kim on the field and immediately spotted the boy with bleach blonde hair, soaring onto the field. Carrie closed her eyes and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Uh…bathroom." Carrie said as she ran through the crowd.

Carrie walked to the outer area of the Quidditch pitch. She could hear the commentary but was thankful she couldn't see anything. The score had become 80 to 70 for Slytherin. Just then there was a huge commotion and the commentary stopped.

"And it looks like Potter had caught the snitch! Too bad for Malfoy! That was some bludger by Kim Kay! It looks like he might be out for the season! Malfoy! You should have known better then to make her mad! We thought the purse incident would have taught you a lesson! And yes! We all saw that!"

"Creevy!" McGonagall said trying to suppress her laughter. "Stick to the commentary!"

"Sorry Professor. And the score id 230 to 100! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Carrie rushed to where she could see what had happened. Draco was spiraled on the ground with no one bothering to help him. Carrie jumped onto the pitch and ran over to him, just in time to hear him mumble:

"That's the second bloody time!"

"Oh Draco…" Carrie said falling to her knee's.

"Carrie…" He smiled. "Care." He sat up slowly. "That's the second bloody time that girl has hit me. Another time and I might get brain damage. Or worse, face damage!"

Carrie laughed. "Come on, let me help you up."

Carrie helped him up. Draco was covered in mud and he didn't realize that Carrie was being nice until he put his arm over her shoulder.

"Wait." He said looking over at her.

"What?"

"You're not mad? You believe me."

"Yeah…I think I do."

Just then Ron, Harry, Kim and Hermione walked over screaming and cheering.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!"

Kim was the only one screaming something different.

"WE WON! I HIT HIM! WE WON! I HIT HIM! WE WON! I HIT HIM!!!"

"That was an awesome shot!"

"Great Job Kim, I caught the snitch cause of that!" Harry said happily.

"Uh…guys…" Carrie said.

"Everyone looked and saw Draco covered in mud.

"Oops." Hermione said.

"Yeah, sorry you weren't smart enough to duck Malfoy." Ron said laughing.

"Ron!" Carrie exclaimed.

"No, it's fine Care." And they started to walk off the pitch. But just as they passed Ron, Malfoy turned and punched him in the side of the head.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled.

"You jerk!" Kim screamed. Kim took a swing at Malfoy but he had the sense to duck. Harry and Hermioen were restraining Ron but they let go and ran over to Kim.

Ron, who was now free to fight, punched Malfoy in the nose. It was a hit on and Malfoy's nose twisted as it broke. He held it for a moment before lunging at Ron. Malfoy kicked Ron's shin. As soon as he did Ron yelped and kicked Malfoy off him. Malfoy turned back and grabbed Ron's arm before Ron could stand. He pulled it back as far as he could. Just then a loud snap was heard. Ron's arm had broke. After they did everything in their power to practically kill each other.

"No!" Carrie yelled. "Stop!" She ran over to them and tried to pry them apart. Carrie was pushed away. The two boy's stood and grabbed their wands.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled immediately. Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and landed on the ground. Everyone stood motionless. Kim had stopped kicking and screaming and everyone was watching Ron. He pointed his wand at Malfoy's heart.

"Congutus!" He yelled. But before the spell could hit Malfoy, Carrie ran in front of him. The spell hit her and she collapsed into Draco's arms.

"Carrie!" Ron yelled.

"Care…" Draco said slowly. "Care…wake up." He looked at Ron. "What did you do to her?!"

"It's a concussion… I didn't mean to."

Carrie's face winced and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Care!" Draco exclaimed at the same time as Ron.

"Draco?" she rested her head on his chest. "My head hurts."

Draco laughed quietly. "You're ok, your head will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok." And with that her head dropped and she fell unconscious. Draco picked her up and started heading back to the castle. He stopped and looked back at Ron.

"Moron."

Carrie slowly half opened her eyes. She couldn't remember what had happened. It suddenly all flooded back. Draco's broken nose, Ron's arm, Ron's wand.

"Draco!" Carrie sat up, wide awake.

"I'm here Care." He was sitting next to her.

"What happened?" She asked quickly.

"Relax, you're fine…"

"But…"

"And so am I." He assured her.

Carrie sighed in relief. Then her hand flew to the side of her head.

"Ow."

"Yeah, that git hit you instead of me. You shouldn't have run in front."

"I had to." She replied, rubbing the side of her head.

"No you didn't. Here let me see." Draco stood and sat on the side of her bed. She looked at her head for a moment and then kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine."

Carrie lied back down. Draco laid down next to her, they both sighed. Draco took Carrie's hand as she turned on her side. She snuggled into him like she did when they had first met.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" Draco looked down at her. _She's so perfect._ He thought.

"What about Pansy?" Carrie looked up at him, pleading with her eyes.

"Forget Parkinson." He said firmly.

"But…"

"Forget her. She's nothing."

Draco felt Carrie sigh and close her eyes. He stroked her hair and gently laid his head against hers.

_Roses._ He thought happily.

Carrie awoke later that day. It was much darker and she guessed it was just passed dinner. She looked beside her to Draco but he was gone. A note lay in his place.

_Hey Care, I had to get to class but I'll come by and see you later. Get some rest ok? _

_Draco._

Carrie laid back down. She sighed in relief; _At least he's well enough to go to class._ She thought. Carrie sat up and decided she would go back to her common room. She stood slowly and wobbly walked out the door.

Carrie walked down the hall, clutching her head. She stopped and rested on one of the walls. Her head was aching badly and she needed to rest.

"Maybe I'll rest a second." She said to herself.

She sat, leaning against one of the walls. She closed her eyes, the cold wall felt so nice on her head. She rested and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next thing Carrie knew, she was being shaken awake by someone. She drowsily opened her eyes. Harry was kneeling next to her, his eys were wide and he looked scared.

"Carrie, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Carrie looked around and remembered what she had done. "I…I was going to the common room. I needed to rest for a second, I must have fallen asleep."

"Lord Carrie, don't scare me like that."

Carrie rubbed her eyes. "Sorry Harry, I just got so tired."

"It's ok." Harry said, helping her stand up. "Whoa, careful." Carrie had slipped and fell forward into his arms.

"Sorry Harry." Carrie pushed off him, using his chest as a support. She paused for a moment before taking her hands off him. Harry swallowed deeply before letting go of a deep breath. Carrie started to stumble and Harry immediately put his arm around her waist to help support her. Carrie smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Harry smiled and blushed. He had liked Carrie for a while and had, had lots of thoughts of being with her. Mostly he pushed them away and kept quiet but he couldn't not help her, even if he was hoping that she would get to hold her.

"Here let me help you back to the common room."

Carrie rubbed her eyes again. "Ok."

Harry helped her up to the common room. It took quite a long time because Carrie kept stumbling. Eventually Harry picked her up, much to his delight. Carrie almost immediately fell asleep in his arms. When Harry got to the common room, he decided he didn't feel right leaving her on one of the couches. And since he couldn't get into the girls dorm he brought her up to the boys. The boys were sleeping and the only person who moved was Ron, turning in his sleep. Harry laid Carrie down on his bed and covered her. H grabbed an extra pillow and blanket his bed and went to sleep on the floor.

The next morning Ron rolled out of bed. He drowsily walked over to Harry's bed and pulled back the curtains.

"Harry?"

"Shhhhh" A voice said behind him. Ron turned to see Harry standing there.

"Harry? But…" He pointed to his bed.

"It's Carrie" He whispered. "I found her last night and I brought her here."

Harry walked over and pulled the covers up to her shoulder. He paused to look at her before closing the curtains.

"You like her? Don't you mate?"

"Wha--? I…I…" Harry's cheeks began to turn red.

"You do. Don't you?" Ron pushed.

Harry sighed. "Yeah…"

"Well, better you then Malfoy mate." Ron smiled and went down to breakfast.

After classes Ron and Harry met Carrie in the common room. They went and sat next to her.

She turned and smiled to Harry. "Thanks for helping me last night Harry."

He blushed. "No problem."

"Carrie?" Ron said.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"It's about…you and Malfoy…" He said slowly.

Carrie sighed angrily. "Ron…"

"Just hear me out? Please Carrie?"

"…Fine."

"Carrie, you can't go out with him. You have to break-up. You're betraying the family. Carrie…" He looked at her. "He's going to hurt you. Just stop him before he does."

"He's not going to hurt me Ron! He never would!"

"YES HE WOULD! HE ALREADY DID BUT YOU STILL WONT LISTEN!"

"RON! YOU CAN'T STOP ME BEING WITH HIM JUST BECAUSE YOU HATE HIM!

"WHAT ABOUT WHEN HE KISSED PANSY PARKINSON?! HUH?!"

"That…" A sharp pain stabbed her. "That was a mistake."

"No it wasn't! Do you want to go through that again?!" Ron knew he had gotten to her.

"I…I…"

"Come on Carrie. Anyone's better then him. Go with Harry!"

"What?! D-don't drag me into this!" Harry stuttered.

"Harry?" Carrie pondered. She turned to him. "You don't like me? Do you Harry?"

"I…Well…I…" He looked down blushing.

"You do like her! He does Carrie!" Ron said.

"Harry?" She questioned.

"I……do. I like you." Harry admitted.

"Good. Now you can go out." Ron said, settling it.

"Carrie?" Harry asked. "The march Hogsmeade weekend is this Saturday…do you…want to go with me?"

"I…" Carrie was about to say no when a picture of Draco and Pansy came into her head. "Sure, I'd love to."

Carrie was standing in the Great Hall, waiting for Draco. She was a little nervous because she wasn't sure what Draco would do when she told him she was leaving him. Carrie was pacing back and forth when he came.

"Hey Care…what's up?"

"Draco…I…I have to tell you something."

"Sure."

"Draco…I…I can't be with you anymore."

"What? W-Why?"

"I can't tell you. Please understand."

"But Carrie…" Draco stepped closer to her. "Carrie… I love you…"

"Please don't make this harder then it is Draco. I'm sorry."

Carrie turned and started to run back to her common room.

"Carrie!" Draco called.

Carrie stopped and looked back at him, her eyes watering.

"I'm sorry Draco."

Well there you have it! I hope you liked it and I hope you won't penalize me for making it a little short. Anyway my next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think and any questions you think I need to answer in my chapters to come. Keep reading ok? Thanks a lot!


	11. Hogsmeade With Harry

Hello my readers! I know this chapter had been long coming and I'm SOOO sorry about it. See my computer was really messed up and it took forever to get it fixed. So I couldn't post or anything! Anyway I want you all to know that I've been writing my story in my notebook and guess what? I've finished the ENTIRE thing! All I have to do is type it now! HURRAY! Anyway there are about fifteen chapters, maybe sixteen, I haven't decided yet. Anyway I know you've been waiting for this chapter so I'll let you get to it!

**Chapter Eleven: Hogsmeade With Harry.**

The Hogsmeade weekend quickly approached and that Saturday loomed over Carrie and Draco's heads. Somehow word had gotten out about Harry and Carrie going and every girl in Slytherin was waiting for Draco to ask them. By Friday night he still hadn't asked anyone and wasn't planning to. Draco had gone outside and was sitting alone, thinking about Carrie.

He sighed and put his head in hid hand. "God Carrie…" Draco took out a picture of her he had in his pocket. She smiled up at him and blew him a kiss.

"I thought you loved me." He said to the picture.

She looked up at him innocently and mouthed: "I do."

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" He yelled at it.

She just blinked at him.

"And why Potter of all people?" that's what had been torturing him.

She blinked again. Draco threw the picture toward the lake, it landed a few feet away from him. He stood, full of anger, wanting to scream.

"WHY IS EVERYTHING AGAINST US?!" He yelled at the lake. "First we're together, then we're not, then we are, then we're not, and now… now you're with Potter, and I might never get you back."

Draco dropped to his knees. Tears were welling in his but he pushed them away. He looked down and saw Carrie in the picture.

"I want you back Care" He said looking at her. "I want you back."

Carrie was in the common room with her friends, Emily, Jenny and Carol. The three of them were fussing over Carrie. They picked things out from her wardrobe and insisted that she changed into different things, re-do her make-up and a whole bunch of other things. Carrie didn't understand any of it because she and Harry were already good friends.

Just then, Ron, Kim and Harry walked into the common room covered in mud. They had just been at Quidditch practice. Ron sighed and just went up to change, so did Kim. Harry just stood there dumbfounded at what was going on. The girls made Carrie try on a black top with a very vibrant purple skirt. The stood back to admire there work.

"It looks good to me." Jenny said.

"Yeah, the purple really stands out." Emily agreed.

"But what if he doesn't like purple?" Carol asked.

"That would be bad." Emily said.

"Very bad." The other two agreed.

Carrie sighed. "Why don't you just _ask_ him?"

The girls turned to see Harry still standing there. Carrie took her chance and jumped off the small stool she was standing on. She walked over to him and put one arm around his shoulders.

"So Harry, what **do** you think of purple? Since it's _such_ an important subject."

He laughed. "I think purples fine." He said turning to her.

"See I told you." She said to her friends. "Besides, you wouldn't mind what I wore would you?" She pulled him by his collar and kissed him. "You wouldn't' care if I showed up naked."

_No, I wouldn't care._ Harry thought. He made a mental note to slap himself later for being such a pervert. Carrie leaned over on him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Now that's much better then that then and that git." Ron said. He and Kim had come back from changing.

"So Kim," Carrie said rounding on her. "Any steamy make-out sessions in the air?"

"Ew! Carrie no!" She said quickly.

"Come on, Ron… you can tell your little sister"

"Carrie" Ron said slowly. "There is something wrong with your brain."

"What?" She replied defensively. "If I played Quidditch I'd make-out with Harry up there."

Everyone groaned.

"We didn't need to know that." Jenny complained.

Harry jumped in knowing he should change the subject.

"Well as much as I'd like to hear about your making out techniques Carrie, I'm gonna go change.

She laughed. _God I love her laugh._ He thought.

"Ok" She said smiling.

Harry went up and changed quite quickly. He ran back down the stairs as fats as he could and heard everyone laughing.

"What'd I miss?" He said quickly.

"I forced Jenny to take all of my stuff back up to the dorm. All my stuff. It was really funny. You should have seen it."

"I think I'll live" He replied smiling.

Suddenly everyone stopped laughing and looked at the spots where they could sit. There were four seats on the couch and a chair but seven of them. Everyone frantically tried to get a seat. Ron, Kim, Carol and Harry got spots on the couch. Carrie almost got the chair but Emily pushed her out of the way and sat down.

"Awww. No fair!" Then Jenny came down.

"Here Jenny" Emily made room for her on the chair.

"Hey!" Carrie complained.

"There's room here Carrie." Harry stretched out his arm.

"No there isn't" She replied questioningly.

"Yes there is" he grabbed her arm and pulled her so she fell on his lap. "See?"

Carrie pulled his arms around her waist and let her hands rest on his.

"See?" She said to the others. "He's nice."

"But he likes you" Ron replied.

"Exactly" Carrie snuggled into Harry.

Harry wasn't sure what to do so he just did what felt natural. Soon his hands were clasped around her waist and Carrie had snaked her arms up onto his chest. Everyone else was talking, telling jokes and laughing, Carrie mostly stayed quiet while Harry added a few things when he could. After a while Carrie lifted her head from Harry's chest.

"I'm bored" She announced.

"Welcome to the club" Carol said.

Carrie narrowed her eyes and then looked to Harry.

"Bored?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ok" Carrie said, suddenly sounding cheerful. She leaned in and kissed Harry deeply. He was shocked at first but then just went along with her. After a few minutes Kim finally looked over at them disgustedly.

"Will you two get a closet? At least for our sake?"

It was Carrie who broke there kiss after a moment.

"Fine" She said rolling her eyes.

Then she slid off Harry's lap and grabbed his hand. "Come on" She said pulling him up and toward the door.

"Wait what?" He said dumbly.

"Kim's right." She replied mischievously. "We need a closet."

Harry stupidly followed Carrie down the stairs and past the Great Hall. She led him to a closet near the library. Carrie stopped suddenly, she had spotted Draco. A flash of him and Pansy kissing went through her head and she turned back to Harry.

"Here's good" She said simply. Then she practically jumped on Harry. He backed to the wall taking Carrie with him. They were kissing deeply and Harry turned over so he was over her. Carrie slipped her hands around his neck and pulled him in closer to her. Just then Draco looked over at them.

_Potter._ He thought angrily.

Carrie suddenly broke the kiss and looked up at Harry.

"What?" He asked.

"Where's that room that can change into anything you want?"

"On the third floor" Harry said absentmindedly.

"OK, let's go"

Carrie took his hands once again and started up to the third floor. She could walk amazingly fast when she wanted to. Draco saw them leaving and decided to follow. He crept after them silently and soon realized where they were headed. Carrie pulled open the door and dragged Harry in, he was shocked at what he saw. The room had a fireplace and was lit by dozens of candles. The floor was covered with a warm carpet and in the corner was a four poster bed. Carrie ran over and sat on it.

"Come on," She said smiling. "It's _so_ comfy."

Harry walked over slowly, still not believing what he saw in the room. When he stood next to the bed Carrie pulled him so he fell on top of her. Then immediately started kissing him. Harry wasn't sure what she was going to do so he just went along with it. Carrie pulled Harry closer to her, which was barely possible. She moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and frantically tried to pull it off. Harry broke the kiss and pulled her hands up.

"What are you doing?" He was very serious.

"I…" She shook her head and tried to free her hands but Harry held them tightly.

"You're going to do something you'll regret"

"No, I won't. I promise" She tried to free her hands again. "Please Harry…"

"Carrie…"

"Please" She begged. "Please Harry…" She kissed him deeply.

Harry wanted to let go of her hands but he didn't want her to do something stupid. Carrie looked at him desperately and kissed him again.

"Please let go Harry" She whispered. "Please"

Harry sighed and let go of her hands. He could feel Carrie smile.

"I promise I won't do something stupid"

Her hands flew down to the bottom of his shirt and started to take it off. Harry slowly helped her, swearing that if she went too far he would stop her. After his shirt was off Carrie kissed him again and felt his chest with her hands. Carrie rolled him over so she was straddling over him. She moved Harry's hands to the hem of her shirt and slowly pushed them up a little. Harry stopped the kiss again.

"Carrie…"

"Shhhhhhh" She whispered to him. "Let yourself go,"

Harry did. This time Harry was the one pulled Carrie closer and kissing her deeper. He felt the curve of her hips with his hands and slowly started pulling off her shirt. He had almost taken it off when,

"Shit Carrie."

Harry and Carrie both broke the kiss and looked over to the door. Draco was standing there looking disgusted and angry.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Carrie said horribly.

Draco blinked in surprise. Carrie had never called him that.

"Looks like you really don't want to be with me" He replied.

Carrie slid off the bed and pulled her shirt on properly.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WENT AND KISSED PANSY!!!"

"SHE CORNERED ME!" Draco defended.

"BULLSHIT!" Carrie screamed. "Total bullshit"

"Calm down Carrie" Harry came up to her and hugged her from the side.

"You can have the slut Potter. I don't want her"

Harry looked at dragon with malice and then punched him. Draco's nose started to bleed and he lifted his arm to punch Harry back but he stopped. He looked at Carrie who had fallen to the floor and was crying.

"You're not worth it" He spat at her and walked out the door.

Harry turned to Carrie and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Harry" She sobbed. "I shouldn't have forced you and I shouldn't have stopped you trying to stop me. I just don't know what came over me" She shook her head.

"It's ok Carrie. Just relax ok? Wait here." Harry stood up and retrieved his shirt. He came back to Carrie and helped her up. He let her lean on him while leading her back to the common room. Carrie rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Harry" He mumbled.

They stopped walking.

"For what?"

"For everything you did"

Harry smiled. "No problem."

The next morning Carrie got up early. She put on her favorite jeans and her flowery halter top. She grabbed her pair of heeled flip flops while heading down to the common room. She was just out of the portrait hole when she bumped into Ron.

"Oh, morning Ron" Carrie beamed at him.

"Hey Carrie" He replied smiling.

"Is Ha—"

"He's down at breakfast" Ron said. He had been waiting for her to ask.

"Thanks" Carrie smiled and headed down the stairs to the Great Hall. She spotted Harry almost immediately by his messy hair. She waved before running over to the table. Harry stood up.

"Morning Carrie" He hugged her.

"Hey, are we gonna go?"

"Yeah, come on"

The two of them headed out the doors to Hogsmeade. It was a very beautiful day. The sun was shining, it wasn't very hot and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. When they reached Hogsmeade Carrie ran about three feet in front of Harry and started spinning in circles. Harry laughed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Carrie stopped and put on a pondering face. "Hmmmmm, spinning?"

They both laughed again. Then they headed to the Three Broomsticks and got a drink. They took it outside as most people did. After they headed to Zonko's and Honeydukes and finally up to the Shrieking Shack. They sat down on the lush green grass and started talking.

"I love it when its like this" Carrie said.

Harry gave her a questioning look.

"Back home, before school started, I used to sit outside, all by myself, it was just so…peaceful."

Harry smiled at her. After a while Harry started to open up to her, he told her everything about his past, including things about his godfather, though he never mentioned names. He also told her about Voldermort and his experiences.

"Wow" Carrie said. "You've been through a lot."

"Yeah, I guess I have"

There was an awkward silence.

"Ok, well I've spilled my guts… now you" Harry said.

"There's not much to spill" Carrie replied simply.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What's with you and Malfoy?"

"That's…well…It's…It's...hard to explain"

"Try me" Harry said.

Carrie told Harry everything that had gone on. She poured her soul out to him. She poured out her thoughts and emotions, though she never said that she had loved Draco.

"I could get hurt so badly, so I just left him"

Draco heard Carrie and Harry talking. He was hiding behind a large tree. He had been following them for a while. He didn't know why he did, but he did.

"I just can't let them hurt me" Carrie said.

_But I'd never hurt you!_ Draco thought furiously.

"That's why its over."

_So she is over me._ Draco thought miserably. _I guess I wont ever get you back Care._ Draco started to sneak away.

"But didn't you say you loved him?" Harry asked.

Draco paused and waited for Carrie's answer. It took her a long time to respond and even after it was strained.

"I………don't…anymore."

Draco smiled. _Maybe I still have a chance._ He started to walk away but he accidentally stepped on a twig. It snapped loudly under his foot. Draco froze.

A loud snap filled the air and stopped Harry and Carrie's conversation.

"What was that?" Carrie asked.

Harry looked at the trees. "Wait here"

He stood and pulled out his wand. Harry slowly walked over to the trees. He pointed his wand at them and muttered;

"Lumos." There was a pause. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"None of your business Potter"

"How dare you!" Carrie came up behind Harry.

Draco looked at her. "Carrie…"

**SLAP!**

"How dare you follow me!!"

Draco looked at her desperately, his eyes lingered on her face.

**SLAP!**

"How dare you look at me like that!"

"Care…" He whispered.

**SLAP!**

"How dare you call me that! You have no right!"

**SLAP!**

Harry grabbed Carries hands.

"You have no right." Carries eyes watered and she slowly began to cry. Harry hugged her and she softly cried into his chest. Harry looked at Draco.

"Get out of here Malfoy"

Draco did. He ran down the streets and back to the castle.

"If I had any chance with her" He mumbled. "It's gone now"

Carrie cried into Harry's chest. She wanted everything to go away. The whole world. She regretted saying hi to Draco on the stairs and regretted being nice to him on the train. She hated him so much for hurting her but she had been condemned to love him with all her heart, which to her, was worse. Harry let go of Carries hands and hugged her. Carrie moved one hand around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Harry moved one hand up to her head.

"Its ok Carrie, its ok"

"I hate him" She whispered back. "I hate him so much"

"I know, its going to be ok."

Carrie looked up at him. "I've cried so much over him, and I don't want to cry anymore Harry. Not over him"

"Then don't." Harry said. "Come on, we'll go back up to the castle and…read or something. We can even find a closet if you want."

They both laughed. Then Carrie kissed him. And whispered;

"Thanks Harry"

He smiled. "Its nothing"

Draco stumbled into his common room. He walked past a group of fifth years who anxiously looked up as he passed. He leaned against a wall, breathing deeply.

_God._ He thought. _I'm such an idiot._

**Bravo. You figured it out.**

_Oh shut up._

**Whatever.**

"Hey Draco." Pansy said sweetly.

She had come up to Draco and was staring deeply into his eyes. As far as Draco could tell she was _trying_ to be sexy.

"What Parkinson?"

"Did you miss me?" Pansy walked closer to him and started to wrap her arms around him.

"No. I didn't" Draco pushed her arms away.

"Oh come on!" Pansy complained. "Everyone knows you're not with her anymore!"

Pansy stepped closer and started trying to kiss him.

"Get away Parkinson!" Draco yelled. "I wont betray Carrie!"

Pansy looked at him sadly. "But she betrayed you"

"No. She wouldn't. She just confused. And its because of you."

"Draco, give it up. Everyone knows she played you. And now just to hurt you she's going out with Potter."

"No." Draco said firmly. "Carrie wouldn't."

"Come on Draco, she's not going to go back to you. Just forget her." Pansy pushed.

"And if she doesn't its because of you!" Draco yelled pushing her away.

"Draco…"Pansy started. She seemed angry. "What the bloody hell id wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me." Draco defended.

"Yes there is!" Pansy insisted. "That Gryffindor wasn't seriously telling the truth was she? You don't actually love _her_ do you?"

Draco looked at her very seriously. "I do,"

Pansy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She covered it with both hands and slowly backed away in horror.

"How can you?" She said. Her breath was half gone. "How can you love her… a Gryffindor…?"

"How should I know?!" Draco said angrily. "All I know is that I love her. And I'll do anything to get her back."

"No…" Pansy whispered. She slowly backed away more and then turned and ran back up to her dorm.

Draco stared into nothingness for a long time. He didn't speak, move or think. He just stared. Knowing that he had to get Carrie back.

OK well that's it…I hope you like it! I know everyone wants Carrie and Draco to get back together but I'm not going to tell you if they do or not! Just because I'm so mean and horrible. Jokes. Anyway i need to ask my faithful readers to do me a favor. I need you all to give me both male and female names for a character that I'm going to be adding in later chapters. Now please pick nice suitable sensible names alright and send them to me in your reviews ok? Thanks SO much! Review please!!!


	12. Try To Understand

Hey my readers! I wrote this chapter pretty fast, I think. Hehehe. Anyway it's a little short, which I'm a disappointed about but there's not much I can do so I'll have to leave it ok? I hope you like this chapter, it was really enjoyable to do and the ending is…well I won't give away the ending. Now last chapter I asked all my readers to do me a favor and send in some names for a character I'm adding, and I haven't got any yet! I'm very disappointed in you! Hehehe not really but I would like some names a.s.a.p if you can ok? Anyway I'll stop blabbing and let you get to this chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve: Try to Understand.**

Carrie got out of bed slowly the next morning. She pulled the covers off and put on her slippers. All The while trying to make sense of the dream she had just had.

In her dream, Carrie was at Hogwarts. She was lying beside the lake, her head on someone's lap. She was watching other students swim while the person read to her. She had one hand clasped on her stomach protectively. Unlike many of her other dreams she wasn't eight months pregnant she was only four. She looked up to the person who was with her. He was reading his book out loud to her but she couldn't hear a word he was saying. And to her surprise, it wasn't Harry she was with, it was Draco.

Carrie slowly stumbled out of bed and got dressed. She grabbed a role of parchment and a bottle of ink and a quill. Carrie took them down to the common room and curled up on the couch. She began to write. Many people passed by on there way down to breakfast. Eventually Ron and Harry came down. They saw Carrie and Harry stopped. Ron looked back and shrugged, then headed down to breakfast. Harry jumped over the couch and sat next to Carrie. She immediately stopped writing and leaned back onto him. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. Harry looked down at what she had been writing. It was an essay for history of magic. But at the very top Carrie had written; Dear Draco, and crossed it out a hundred times. Even though she had it was still clearly visible Harry tried to ignore it and turned to Carrie. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You ok" He asked.

"Yeah" She replied slowly. "Just tired."

Harry smiled at her. He bent over and kissed her cheek before pulling her up from the couch.

"Come on" He said, pulling her out of the common room. "Let's go eat"

Carrie smiled at him and followed without question.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table with a piece of parchment in front of him. He should have been doing homework or eating but he wasn't, he was drawing. He looked down at the paper and wasn't surprised to see Carrie's face looking up at him. He hadn't been able to think of much else for a long time. Suddenly Draco felt something strange and he looked up. Carrie had just walked in with Potter, he was holding her around her waist. Draco narrowed his eyes angrily. Potter had no right to touch her like that, only he was allowed to. Draco stood, abandoning his paper and walked over to them.

By now Carrie and Harry were sitting at their table. Harry still hadn't removed his arm and Carrie had now moved both hands around his neck. She was leaning on his chest, listening to Ron and Kim fight. Draco walked up behind Harry, his hands in fists, shaking furiously.

"Get your hands off her Potter"

Harry twisted his body halfway around, pulling Carrie around with him.

"What are you talking about Malfoy" He asked.

"Get your bloody hands off her" Draco repeated.

Harry smirked at him. "Get out of here Malfoy"

Carrie's eyes were boring into Draco's. She blinked a few times before closing her eyes and then looking up at Harry.

"Come on" She said quietly. "Let's go back to the common room." She pulled at Harry's arm.

Harry took his eyes off Malfoy and looked at Carrie. He smiled. "Ok, let's go babe" He kissed her before standing and heading back to the common room.

"Carrie" They both looked back. Draco was standing there. His eyes were pleading for Carrie to come back and not to leave.

"Please Carrie"

Carrie pulled away from Harry and walked over to Draco. She looked him in the eyes with no emotion.

"What do you want" She asked angrily.

"Carrie…" He said slowly. "Carrie, please, don't leave" Draco lifted his hand and touched her face.

Carrie closed her eyes. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time returned.

"I Love you Care" Draco whispered to her. "I need you"

"No you don't need me." Carrie replied after a moment. "You can find some other girl to be with. Someone in your own house. Someone you won't hurt."

"I didn't mean to hurt you Care. I didn't want to"

"That doesn't matter"

"Yes it does" Draco said immediately. He took her hands in his. "I love you Care, and I know you love me, I need you."

"I do love you. But that doesn't mean I'm allowed to." Carrie pulled her hands away and walked to Harry. He smiled at him as she passed and walked up to her common room.

"Care…" Draco whispered to himself after she had left.

Draco walked away from the tables and toward his common room. He saw Harry's smirk as he passed him. He got to his common room and sat on one of the couches. His mind was on only one thing. Carrie.

Carrie was once again curled up on a couch when Harry found her. She was staring at nothing, lost in her thoughts. Harry walked over and sat beside her, right away Carrie snapped out of her trance, leaned over and put her arms around Harry's neck. She rested her head on his chest and smiled.

"I can hear your heart" She said quietly.

Harry smiled and put his arm around her. Carrie lifted her head and kissed him. Then she sat up and laid her head by his neck. They sat there for a while together before students started coming in from dinner. Just as Ron and Kim walked in Carrie stood. Ron and Kim sat together on the couch. Ron's arm went strait around her shoulders. Carrie kissed Harry on the cheek and said goodbye.

"Where are you going" Ron asked as she walked out.

"Walk" Harry replied, picking up a book. "She's been going on them every night for ages."

"Oh" Ron said. "Ok"

Carrie walked down the steps toward the Great hall. She slowly walked passed the tables and out the front doors. She didn't really know where she was going so she let her feet carry her. Within a few minutes she found herself at the Quidditch pitch. She walked onto the lush green grass and laid down. She suddenly realized that someone was practicing there.

Carrie looked up to see a blonde haired boy throwing a Quaffle around, She shut her eyes immediately.

_Oh god._ She thought. _Maybe he hasn't seen me. What if he has? I have to get out of here!_ Carrie opened her eyes and quickly sat up. She started to brush the grass off her when she heard a soft _thump._ She looked up to see Draco standing over her.

They stood there frozen for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Finally Draco made the first move. He held out his hand to her. Carrie waited a moment before taking his hand. Draco pulled her to her feet and stared into her eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Carrie blinked and tears began to run down her face. She suddenly fell forward, catching Draco in a hug.

"I'm sorry Draco" She sobbed. "I didn't want to leave! I just couldn't get hurt" Carrie looked up at him. "I just didn't want you to hurt me. Because if you did, you'd kill me" She continued to cry into his shoulder.

Draco was taken back by this. He didn't know what to do so he just hugged her for a moment. "Its ok Care" He muttered in her ear.

With a final sob Carrie hugged Draco tightly for a moment and then let go of him. She sniffled and wiped her nose.

"I can't be doing this" She said. "Not while I'm with Harry"

Draco sighed deeply. He looked her deep in the eyes.

"I love you Care, you know that." He took her hand. "Even if we're not together I have to be around you, I need to be."

There was a short pause before Carrie spoke. "I need to be around you too"

'Then we'll hang out or something…be friends."

"Yeah" Carrie smiled.

It soon became dark and the two of them headed inside. They parted where they normally did, giving each other a little more then friendly, hug.

_I miss him so much._ Carrie thought as she waved goodbye. _I don't know if I'll be able to handle just being friends._

Harry was sitting in the common room. He had just put the finishing sentence on an essay and was relaxing. He rolled up his essay and put it in his bag. He was about to head upstairs when the portrait hold opened and Carrie walked in. He stopped and turned to give her a kiss goodnight. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Harry hugged her back and kissed her forehead as a goodnight. He started up to his dorm but Carrie stopped him.

"Stay with me" She said quietly.

Harry waited a moment before replying. "Ok"

Carrie pulled him back to the couch and sat him down. "Wait" She said before running up to her dorm. She returned shortly in her nightie carrying a warm blanket. She curled up beside him. Harry put his arm around her shoulders and let her rest on him. They sat there in silence for a while, then Carrie looked up at Harry.

"He was on the Pitch when I was walking there." She said quietly.

Harry knew who she was talking about. His heart started pounding in his chest, afraid of what she might say next.

"We're going to be friends" Carrie finished.

"Can you do that" Harry asked after a pause.

"I think so"

Carrie looked back to the dying dire. She closed her eyes after a minute. Harry watched her for a long time. He couldn't help thinking he was fighting a losing battle against Malfoy. He couldn't help wondering if Carrie still loved him.

"Carrie"

"Mmmhmm" She mumbled sleepily.

"Do you miss him"

There was a short pause.

"Just a little."

But Carrie had lied. After she had drifted off to sleep she dreamed about Draco. About how much she missed him and how much she wanted to be with him.

The next day Carrie, Ron, Hermione, Kim and Harry were standing outside the potions classroom. They were very early for class and were joking around. Ron, Kim and Hermione were telling and laughing at jokes and Carrie and Harry were leaned against the wall kissing.

"Oh god." Kim said. "They're at it again!" She gestured to Carrie and Harry.

"Come on you guys, no one wants to see you making out" Ron said.

Carrie was the one who broke the kiss. "That's not my problem. If you don't want to see don't watch."

Then Carried waved to someone coming down the hall. They looked back and saw Draco walking over.

"Hey Draco" Carrie smiled.

"Hey Care" He was about to lean in and kiss her but he stopped himself.

They went to their classes and they day passed by very quickly. Lots of people brought there work outside because it had become warm and sunny. Carrie finished hers very quickly and dragged Harry to see Hagrid with her.

"Allo 'Arry! Carrie! What can I do fur yuh"

"Well, I know you use the Threstials to pull the carriages, and I want to see them."

"You want tuh…well, they can be might dangerous are you sure yuh…"

"Yes." Carrie said firmly.

"All righ.."

Hagrid led them into the forbidden forest and whistled. He threw a piece of meat into the clearing and then whistled again. Soon after he did three Threstials came flying down.

"Their beautiful" Carrie said quietly. She slowly began to walk closer, whistling softly.

"Carrie" Harry whispered. "Get back here"

"I want to get closer" She continued to whistle until she was within an arms reach.

"Hey there big guy" She softly said. One of the Threstials stopped eating and looked up at her. Carrie reached out to pet it. "How are yuh" When her hand got close it, it bared its teeth and growled.

"You better get yur hand back over ere" Hagrid said carefully.

"It's ok" She whispered to both Harry, Hagrid and the Threstial. She reached out and gently touched its head. After she did it calmed down and Carrie began to pet it. After a moment it began to growl again and Carrie backed away.

"They're so tame" She said to Hagrid.

"Well uh" Hagrid was a little stunned. "They're fast learners"

"Thanks for letting me see them"

"Well they're actually quite tame creatures, juss cuz they're big people think that they these horrible things. An' it doesn't help that you can only see em' when you seen death. They really aint that terrible."

Harry hid his laughter. He was wondering when Hagrid's love of big and dangerous creatures would come up.

"At Durmstrang we used to have the run wild all around the grounds. It was absolutely amazing. I used to try to get them to let me ride them but they'd never let me."

"Well that must'a been fun" Hagrid said indifferently.

Harry and Carrie went back to the common room and sat by the fire. Finally dinner arrived and they went down with Ron and Kim. They sat at the table just as the food appeared. There was cooked duck, roasted vegetables and potatoes with green beans. There was also chicken wings and treacle tart for desert. The four of them stuffed themselves full and were about to head back to the common room when Draco came up to Carrie.

"Oh Hey" She said.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk"

Carrie smiled. "Sure, I was planning on going for one anyway." She kissed Harry goodbye and walked off with Draco.

"Great" Harry said dryly. "Now I'm stuck with these two"

Kim and Ron had started to make out. They had been doing it all week.

Carrie and Draco began there walk outside. They walked all around the grounds and when it became dark they headed inside. They talked about everything that had gone on in the past couple weeks and what they were planning for the coming ones. After a while Carrie got tired and stopped. Draco stopped with her and looked around at the paintings.

"What a place to pick Carrie" He said jokingly.

"What do you mean"

"Look" Draco pointed to the painting behind her. It was the painting of the grapes in the crystal bowl.

"Oh my god" Carrie said quietly. "I didn't even notice. I guess its just imprinted in my mind."

"Yeah, mine too. We've done a lot here. Been through a lot."

"Yeah, I know" Carrie leaned against the wall.

Draco leaned over her and then pulled away. "Sorry" he said quickly. "I didn't mean to"

"It's ok"

Then something came over Carrie. She looked at Draco and knew she had to tell him the truth. She could lie to herself and everyone else, but not to him. She took a step toward him and hugged him.

"I love you so much" She whispered in his ear. "And I miss you so much. Everyday I feel like a part of me dies. I don't want to lie to myself anymore, I want to be with you, but I don't know what to do"

Draco held her tightly during the long pause that took place. Finally he lifted her face so she looked him in the eyes.

"You know I love you more then anything, and you know I'll never hurt you. I want to be with you, but it's not for me to decide, that's your job. You've got to choose Care."

"I…" Carrie looked at Draco for a moment. She had no words to express her choice. She kissed him.

Harry stood at the end of a long hallway. She had, had enough of Kim and Ron and had gone to look for Carrie. He had found her in this hallway. He watched her kissing Malfoy. He blinked a few times in disbelief and then turned and headed back to the common room. He had a feeling Carrie was going to go back to Malfoy, he just hoped he could have changed her mind.

Carrie walked into the common room. She was a little nervous about what she had to tell Harry. She felt bad for not breaking up with him first. She walked over to him and bit her bottom lip. She always did that when she was nervous.

"Harry"

"Hmmm" He replied, not looked up from his book.

"I…I have to tell you someth—"

"I know" He said.

"What"

"I saw you guys"

"Oh Harry, I'm really sorry" She said truthfully.

"It's ok, it's no big deal. I sort of knew this would happen eventually."

"Well, ok" She hugged him. "Friends always though ok" She held out her pinky finger to him.

Harry took it. "Always."

Awwwwwwwww so sweet isn't it? I think everyone knew they were going to get back together. But will they stay together? Will they break up? And how will the story end? All interesting questions but you'll have to keep reading and PLEASE keep reviewing! Thanks so much! And don't forget to send in names!


	13. The Room Of Requirement

OK my readers! Yes I updated two days in a row! Wow! I'm on a roll! Maybe I'll update chapter fourteen tomorrow! Who knows? Anyway I'm hoping you all liked my last chapter, I thought it was really sweet. Anyway this is a pretty good chapter, but my chapters are getting shorter and shorter and we near the end of the book. There are only a few chapters left until the end of Book One. Yes you heard me Book One, which means, YES there's a book two! Hurray! Ok well I'll let you get to the chapter, it's a little short but what can you do? Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen: The Room Of Requirement.**

The next day went by very quickly and soon everyone was in their last class waiting for the bell to ring so the weekend could begin. Carrie was in potions with Ron, Harry and Hermione, when the bell finally rang Carrie and Draco were the first out of the class.

"Where did she go" Ron asked, while walking out of the class.

"Probably outside" Hermione replied. "This is the last weekend she gets to spend with him before the Easter holiday."

"I forgot that mum is making us all come home."

"You're staying right Hermione" Harry asked.

"Of course! I'm not going to leave you all alone"

"I'd invite you home mate, but mum wants a family thing" Ron said.

"Its ok"

"It feels so nice. Come on, dip your feet in" Carrie and Draco were sitting by the lake. Carrie had taken off her shoes and put her feet in the water. She was trying to convince Draco to do the same.

"No way. I prefer to stay dry." Draco replied, shaking his head.

Carrie pulled her feet out and laid her head on his lap. She placed her hand on her stomach. They sat there in silence before Carrie sat up. She kissed Draco.

"Sorry" She whispered.

"For what"

"For…" Carrie put her hand in the lake and splashed Draco. "That" She then turned to run.

"Oh no you don't" Draco stood and grabbed her wrist.

"No! No, please Draco" Carrie had her back to the lake and Draco was starting to push her toward it.

"Please" She begged. She kissed him very deeply. "I'll do anything"

"Anything" Draco considered. He thought for a moment and then looked at her playfully. "Nah"

Then he pushed her. Carrie began to fall but grabbed Draco by his collar and pulled him in with her. They landed in the shallow water, soaked through and through.

"Uh! My hair" Carrie exclaimed.

"My robes" Draco said.

They looked at each other.

"You actually pushed me"

"You pulled me in"

They both started to laugh hysterically. Carrie wadded over and hugged Draco. He kissed the back of her neck and then stood. He helped her up and out of the lake. Carrie started shivering and Draco embraced her.

"I love you" She whispered to him.

"I love you too" He smiled.

They lied down in the warm sun to dry off. They laid there in complete silence for what seemed like forever. Wondering about the coming weeks.

"I'm going to miss you" Carrie said.

"Me too, I don't want to leave for the holiday."

"Neither do I."

Silence settled in once again for a few moments. Then Carrie spoke.

"Doesn't it seem like everything is against us? Being together I mean"

"Yeah…it does." Draco paused. "I don't care. I'm not letting anything take you from me again."

"Are you sure? What about Pansy" Carrie asked quickly.

"Forget about her Care. She's nothing to me. And all the tricks in the world won't change that."

Soon after the two departed. Carrie headed for her common room where she finished her homework. When she was done the sky had gone dark and people were heading to bed. Harry and Ron were the only two other people still awake, still doing there homework. Suddenly Carrie stood.

"Oh no" She said covering her mouth.

"What" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"I forgot my charm bracelet in potions! The silver would have blown up my cauldron"

"Well get it on Monday" Ron said casually.

"I can't! I need it for tomorrow! Besides it's my favorite! How am I going to get down there"

"Here" Harry said. "Let me get something." He ran up to his dorm and came down with a large silvery cloak.

"Oh my god…" Carrie exclaimed. "Where did you get that"

"It was my dads" He replied simply. "Take it and get your charm thing"

"Thanks so much Harry" Carrie took the cloak and headed out of the common room.

She walked down the stairs toward the dungeons very slowly. She was almost there when she stopped. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She pressed herself against the wall and held her breath. Filch slowly walked past her holding hid tiny lantern. Miss Norris slowly walked behind him, sniffing the air. She stopped in front of Carrie and meowed. Filch stopped and returned to her side and started to inspect.

_Oh no…_Carrie thought. She closed her eyes, hoping he would go away. Filch looked around for a moment and then turned to leave. There was a loud bang from a few floors above.

"Peeves" Filch yelled. Then he ran down the hall, cursing all the while. Miss Norris sniffed the air once more and then followed Filch down the hall.

Carrie let go of the breath she was holding. She sighed deeply and let her heart rate return to normal before heading down the hall. She tiptoed down to the potions classroom and headed inside. She found her bracelet on the floor underneath her desk. She retrieved it and walked out the classroom. _Thank god._ She thought.

"Oh shit" She whispered to herself. She had just tripped on the cloak and it had slid off her. She scrambled to throw it back on herself when she heard a voice behind her.

"Carrie?"

Carrie's head flew around. "Draco?"

Carrie stood and ran over to him. She hugged him tightly. Draco brought her head up to his and started kissing her. They stood there kissing for a while before Draco felt a drop of water on his cheek. He broke the kiss to see tears on Carrie's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"I don't want to leave you for the holiday. I want to stay with you"

"We won't be apart very long…its' only a week or so…and I'll write you everyday…twice a day."

"But…It won't be the same, I want to be with you."

"It's ok, it's only a week and until then I'll spend every minute with you starting now."

"Really" Carrie wiped her tears off her face.

Draco wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "Really."

Draco took her arm and led her up three flights of stairs and down a long hallway. He turned and walked past the same area three times. After the third a door appeared and Draco took Carrie inside. The room had a fur rug covering the floor and a large four poster bed was on the side of the room. There was a large fireplace and a dresser on the side, which had clothing for them both. There were also chairs by the fire place with a book shelf. There were hundreds of scented candles and the fire was roaring. Carrie took one look at the room and gave Draco a giant hug.

"Thank you" She whispered in his ear.

Then she ran over to the large bed and jumped onto it. She sunk into the soft mattress. Draco walked over and laid down next to her. Carrie turned and lais her head on his chest.

"I love you" She said after a while.

"I love you too Care"

Carrie awoke late that night. She was in the bed, covered in the blankets with Draco asleep beside her. _I must have fallen asleep._ She thought. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He mumbled something and then sleepily opened his eyes.

(**Authors Note: From here to a certain point I would like to Rate 14A due to what happens. Please do not read unless you are 14 or over. I am not held responsable otherwise. Thank you.)**

"Care" he mumbled sleepily.

"Oh…I didn't mean to wake you up" She whispered.

"It's ok" He replied, sitting up slightly.

Carrie put her hand on his chest to stop him from sitting up fully.

"Don't" She said quietly.

Then she leaned in and kissed him. She straddled on top of him while they kissed. After a while Draco turned them over so he was on top of Carrie. After he did Carrie started to pull his shirt off. He helped her take it off and then started to take of hers. Carrie explored his chest like she hadn't done in so long. The entire time there lips stayed locked. Carrie stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I love you" She whispered.

What they did next hurt her so much that it made her cry out in pain. Immediately Draco stopped, asking her if she was ok, if she wanted him to stop completely. Carrie shook her head no, wanting him to keep going.

"I'm fine" She forced through her teeth. "I swear."

It went on for a while longer before Draco suddenly started taking deep breaths. He stopped and then sighed deeply. Carrie muffled a scream and after that it was over. Draco slowly pulled away and paid next to her, exhausted. Carrie wrapped herself in the sheets, trembling. Draco stroked her hair while they laid in silence. After a while he spoke.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't say that. It was my choice."

"I know Care"

**(14A Rating Ends Here.)**

They rested there for hours but to them it seemed like only seconds. Eventually Carrie fell back asleep. When she awoke she was alone in the room. She got dressed and walked out, down to the Great Hall. When she entered most students were sitting and eating, she spotted Draco and slowly walked over.

"Care" He said when he saw her. "You're up."

She smiled. "Yeah, and starving. What's for breakfast"

"It's not breakfast" He pulled her onto his lap. "It's lunch"

"I slept **that** long"

"Yeah, here" He held up a piece of chicken for her to eat.

"Thanks"

Carrie ate it and then rested her head on his shoulder. She was very tired and couldn't' understand why. She had slept half the day and was still exhausted. Carrie closed her eyes and almost drifted off to sleep. She was awoken by Ron's voice.

"Get out of here Weasel King" Malfoy said angrily. "Care's tired and doesn't need to deal with you"

"What's going on" She mumbled sleepily.

"Carrie are you ok" Ron said quickly. "Did he do something to you? Hermione said you didn't sleep in the dorm last night…"

Carrie cut him off. "Ron, I'm fine, Draco did not do anything to me and no I didn't sleep in the dorm last night. Nothing happened so just relax ok"

Ron looked disgruntled. "Then why are you so tired"

"Because I couldn't sleep! Now just leave me alone Ron"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Fine" Then he turned and went back to his table.

Carrie once again rested her head on Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes. Draco stroked her hair for a while before looking down at her.

"Are you sure you're ok" I mean…you've been exhausted and we did…" He trailed off.

"Relax" She looked up at him "I'm fine." She kissed him gently and then closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat.

After a while the two of them went outside and relaxed in the sun. Carrie continuously almost fell asleep and it was all she could do to stay awake. The two of them were sitting near the Quidditch Pitch. Carrie was listening to Draco read to her. Carries mind drifted off to the coming Holiday and to how she was going to miss Draco. Suddenly Carrie felt a sharp stab of pain in her stomach. Draco dropped the book immediately.

"Carrie? Care what's wrong? Care"

"It hurts" She moaned. Carrie started screaming out in pain, clutching her stomach. After that everything went black, she had fainted.

The next thing Carrie knew she was in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey standing over her.

"You're awake are you? I should have known I'd have to deal with you one last time before the Holiday."

Carrie sat up. "What happened"

"You fainted. Mister Malfoy said you were screaming in pain and then you just blacked out."

Carrie put her hand on her stomach. "What's wrong with me"

"Nothing, as far as I can tell. I'm guessing your body just over reacted to something you ate."

Soon after Carrie walked out of the Hospital Wing. She went to the Greta Hall and began to head outside to look for Draco. Then she stopped and turned in the other direction toward the room he had made. She immediately found the door and headed inside. He was sitting on one of the chairs reading a book. He turned a page and Carrie walked over ever so quietly. She hugged him from behind, and he turned to look at her,

"You're out" He said putting down the book.

"Yeah"

"Well…are you ok"

"Yeah, my body just 'over reacted'." She said simply.

"To what"

"No clue"

"Care, do you think it had something to do with…what we did? It's just that…what if I hurt you"

"You didn't" She said hugging him. "So relax ok? It was my choice."

"Ok, I'll try."

"Good."

They sat they're together for a long time. Eventually and sadly the weekend ended and classes began again. The week went by very quickly, much to Carrie and Draco's wishes that it would last a long time. And soon it was time to head home for the Easter Holiday. They went outside for one final walk before they had to leave for the Holiday. Carrie sat down on the stone bench by the lake. She leaned on Draco and he put his arm around her.

"Do we really have to leave"

"Yes" Draco replied sadly.

"But…"

"I know, I want to stay too babe."

"Maybe I could go with you again" Carrie suggested quickly. "Instead of going to home to see mum."

"No Care, you better go see your mum. They want to see you, they haven't in years right"

"Yes, but I…"

"You've got to go Care"

"Well then come with me, you can stay with me in my room." She protested.

"I can't. You know what your family thinks of me. They'd murder me on sight."

"But…there's got to be something"

"Care…"

"We could stay here, at Hogwarts, we wouldn't have to go anywhere, and I could stay with you…"

"Care…believe me, I want to stay with you so much, but you have to go, and so do I."

She looked up at him. "No, no I don't want to go, I want to stay with you. I'm going to, I'll go with you to your house or…here…please don't leave me"

"Oh Care" Draco sighed and hugged her tightly. He kissed her forehead gently. "I'll see you in a week"

"But…How do I know that you're going to come back? How do I know you're still going to want to be with me"

Draco lifted her chin again and looked her in the eyes. "I promise, you have nothing to worry about." He kissed her deeply. He could feel tears begin to flow down Carrie's cheeks as he kissed her. They broke the kiss after a moment.

"I don't want to go."

A tear silently glided down Draco's cheek and landed silently on the ground.

"Neither do I Care, neither do I."

Draco walked her to the train station and helped her with her bags. They stood together for the last time in what seemed like forever.

"Goodbye Draco" Carrie said shakily. She hugged him tightly for a moment and then turned to walk away.

"Care, wait…" Draco pulled her by her arm back to face him. "I love you." He kissed her goodbye and let her go.

"I'll miss you Care" He whispered after she left.

"I'll miss you Draco" Carrie said as she walked away.

Well that's it! Good? Such a sweet but sad ending. Wait until you see the ending of book one! Oops Did I just let information loose? Oh dear! Oh well nothing I can do about it now I suppose. Don't forget to review for me, I'm getting less and less as the story goes on! tear anyway hope you enjoyed it RR PLEASE!


	14. Discovering The Truth

Wow my readers! Updated three DAYS in a row! Amazing. And I'm so proud of myself. Anyway this chapter is even short then the last and sadly it is the second last chapter before the end of the book. Yes only one more day, maybe two until the story shall end. Such a tragedy. tear anyway I know you want to know what happens when Carrie gets home for the holiday so I'll let you read!

**Chapter Fourteen: Discovering The Truth.**

Carrie stepped out of the car onto the lawn of the Weasley house. She smiled at the large lopsided house, it felt good for her to be home after being away for so long. A short woman with bright red curly hair ran out of the house and onto the lawn.

"Mum!" Carrie ran over and hugged her mother. She was shorter then Carrie remembered, or was Carrie taller?

"Let me get a good look at my baby girl! Oh, you look so beautiful!"

"I'm so glad to be back" Carrie said, looking at her house.

"Come inside, everyone else wants to see you two you know." Mrs. Weasley led her daughter inside.

Carrie was welcomed greatly by her other brothers and family.

"Carrie!" George exclaimed.

"You're finally back!" Fred added.

"We've got **big** plans for you." George finished.

"We'll see, but you won't fool me easily." Carrie said, smiling.

Mr. Weasley walked over and embraced his daughter. "You've grown so much" He said happily.

"Thanks dad. I can't believe I'm back, I feel like screaming!"

After everyone had welcomed Carrie back they started to prepare dinner. Carrie set the table while Fred and George helped make dinner. Carrie sat down at the table and looked around the kitchen. She remembered it so well. Just then a cup came flying out of the sink toward Carrie, full of water. She grabbed her wand immediately.

"IMOBULUS!" She yelled while pointing her wand at the cup. It froze in mid air.

"FRED!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"What!" He defended. "I didn't do it! It was George!"

"No I didn't!" George fought. "Fred did!"

"Both of you! Go upstairs and call everyone down for dinner. QUIETLY!" Mrs. Weasley ordered.

After everyone had eaten they sat and talked over dessert. Everyone was happy to have everyone together. They all went to bed soon after, stomachs full with happy thoughts in their heads.

The next four days went by very quickly. Carrie, Fred, George and Ron were outside. The boys were playing Quidditch while Carrie cheered them on. She would have normally played with them but she hadn't been feeling well that day.

"COME ON RON! CATCH IT!" She screamed. "YEAH! WAY TO GO!" Carrie couched and leaned back. "Ugh, my stomach."

"HEY CARRIE YOU OK?" Fred asked her.

"YEAH!" She replied. "I JUST HAVE A STOMACH ACHE! I'M GOING INSIDE!"

Carrie stood and walked into her house. She quickly went to the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet. She threw up everything she had eaten and then leaned back against the door of the bathroom. She sat for a moment and then stood. She splashed her face with cold water and placed her hand on her stomach. It would soon become a lot harder to hide her pregnancy. She walked to her room and rested for the rest of the day before going to bed. That night Mrs. Weasley came into her room.

"Oh hey mum" She said sitting up in bed.

"Are you alright hun? I thought I heard you throwing up in the bathroom…"

"I'm fine…it was probably just something I ate."

"Are you sure because…"

"Don't worry about it mum, I'm fine, honest."

"Well…alright" Mrs. Weasley tucked her daughter in and left the room.

"Goodnight" Carrie said to the darkness. She pulled the blankets over her head and closed her eyes. _If only you knew what was happening to me mum. If only you knew._

The next morning Carrie was awoken by Ron shaking her awake. She dragged herself out of bed and slowly walked downstairs. Her mother had made a gigantic breakfast for her and the family. Carrie smiled happily and took a deep breath. Immediately she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Carrie threw up again and walked back into the room.

"Sorry" She mumbled to everyone.

"Well you must be starving now." Her mother said, piling food onto her plate.

"No mum, I cant today…"

"Carrie, you need to eat"

"I can't mum, I'm sorry, I'll help clean but I just can't eat today."

"That's it!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I've held my tongue long enough. I know the symptoms. Who is it Carrie?"

"Wh-who's what mum?" Carrie asked nervously.

"Oh stop acting like you don't know because I know you do. Who is the father Carrie?"

"Father?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Who is the father of your baby?" Mrs. Weasley asked again.

"I…I…" Carrie shook her head in defeat.

"Tell me young lady."

"I…I can't."

"Fred, George, Charlie, Percy, Bill, Ginny leave. I need to speak with your sister."

All the other kids started to leave.

"Ron, sit down." Mrs. Weasley said. After everyone had left she turned to her daughter again.

"Now, Carrie who is the father?"

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me if I do" Tears started to flood down her cheeks.

"When did you do this?"

"About two weeks ago" Carrie replied.

"And the father?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Ron," Molly turned to her son. "Who is it Ron?"

"I don't know…" He mumbled.

"Who is it most likely?" Molly continued.

"Well…its probably…"

"RON NO!" Carrie ran over and covered his mouth. "Please don't" She begged. "Don't tell them"

Mr. Weasley walked over and pulled his daughter away from Ron. "Tell your mother who it is Ron."

"Well it's…" He turned to Carrie. "Sorry sis" He turned back to his mother. "Its probably her boyfriend, probably, Draco Malfoy."

There was utter silence following Ron's words. No one wanted to speak a word nor could think of anything to say. Mrs. Weasley back to the wall and covered her mouth in shock while Mr. Weasley let go of his daughter and slowly sat down. Carrie hung her head low and continued to cry.

"I know you hate me for it" She said after a while. "But I love him. And I'll die without him."

"But Carrie…out of all people…a Malfoy…" Her father said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Molly went to open it and Lucious Malfoy walked in the door. Mr. Weasley stood up.

"What are you doing here Lucious?"

"When my son came home for the holiday he had some interesting news. He told me he was still with the Carrie girl I had met during the Christmas holiday. But he said there was something else. Then he told me she was your…long lost daughter…or something. This causes a huge problem." Lucious said disgustedly.

"Oh the problem is bigger then you think Lucious. It seems your son has gotten my eldest daughter pregnant." Mr. Weasley said.

"No…" Lucious said quietly.

Just then Draco walked in. "Father please, let me…"

"Draco!" Carrie exclaimed. She ran over and hugged him. He hugged her tightly.

"Care look, let me talk to my…"

"No Draco. **We** need to talk." Carrie said.

"But…"

"Please Draco" She pleaded.

"Ok" Draco sighed.

Carrie dragged him out to the front lawn. She took his hands and looked at him nervously.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Well…I think… well no…I know that. Oh Draco, I'm pregnant."

"You're…sure" He said slowly.

"I know you probably don't want a part of this, I can, fake it or I don't know, but I'll figure something out."

"Care," Draco held her hands tightly. "I'm not going to run away from you just because of this. This isn't a bad thing, this is amazing. I'm not going to be stupid and leave you alone in this, I love you, and I'll help you through this."

Carrie leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Come on, let's go inside." Draco led her back inside. They found the parents talking and they looked up as they came in.

"We've made a decision." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes, and its very simple," Lucious continued. "You will have that thing…removed, immediately."

"You mean kill it?" Carrie said quickly.

"In a word yes." Lucious replied.

"No." Draco said firmly. He stepped in front of Carrie, protecting her.

"Draco, get away from that…girl." Lucious ordered.

"No. I love Carrie and I will see you through this."

I'm having this baby" Carrie said from behind him. "I'd rather live on the street then give it up."

And with that Carrie turned and walked out the door. Draco lingered for a moment and then left as well. He left with his father later that day. The last days of the holiday came to a close and Carrie, Ron and Ginny were back in school. Harry, Hermione and Kim were in the Greta Hall to meet them when they returned.

"Oh my god!" Carrie exclaimed. "I've got HUGE news!"

"Well spill" Kim said walking up.

"OK…well I…"

"Hey Care," Draco came up behind Carrie and hugged her. "How are you?" He asked.

"Fine" She smiled.

"The little one?" Draco asked, looking at her abdomen.

"Great…as far as I can tell."

"Little one?" Kim said. She looked at Hermione and they both made the connection.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said. "With his…!"

"Keep it quiet though" Carrie said. "I don't want the whole school knowing"

"Keep what quiet?" Harry asked.

"She's pregnant" Ron said, bored. Him and Harry had just joined the conversation.

"I calculated everything." Carrie said. "He or she should be born in early January."

"Perfect" Draco said. "You cane come home with me for the Christmas holiday and then you can have him or her."

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "You're coming home for the Holiday!"

"No Ron. I'm going with Draco. He is the father after all."

"Do us a favor Weasel, and butt out!" Draco yelled.

"You should tell Dumbledore" Harry suggested.

"Do you think we should?" Carrie asked Draco.

"I suppose…"

"Yeah… that way Madame Pomfrey can give me check-ups and stuff. But not now though, I'm tired."

"Then lets go for a walk" Draco said. He led her outside and they sat together by the lake. It was still fairly sunny outside and some students were even swimming. Draco took out a small book from his pocket and began to read. Carrie laid her head on his lap and watched the clouds. After a while she stood.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I want to swim." She replied simply.

"Are you sure you should…what if it hurts…"

"Relax Draco, I'll be fine." Carrie took of her shoes and her jeans and then her light pink shirt. She dipped her foot in the water and smiled.

"It's so warm" She looked back at Draco. "Come in with me,"

"No way."

"Please?' She put on pleading eyes and a quivering bottom lip.

"No not the face! Aw…ok"

Draco stripped down to his boxers and waded into the water with Carrie. They swam in circles laughing, talking and kissing. Eventually Carrie ended up in Draco's arms. Simultaneously they looked down at Carrie's stomach. Draco put his hand on it.

"I can't believe we're doing this." He said.

"Neither can I, I don't think it'll become real until I actually have it."

There was a long pause after this. It seemed that nothing needed to be said. After a while Carrie broke the silence.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Carrie asked.

"No idea"

"A girl would be nice," Carrie said. "But I can see you teaching a boy to play Quidditch or something."

"This is going to be amazing" Draco said.

"Promise you'll be with me? I don't want to be alone when it happens."

Draco paused. He looked up at Carrie's chest and saw the large scar she had gotten during the Christmas break. He remembered her exact words to him.

_Pease be with me. When it happens, I don't want to be alone._

He looked back at her face. She was still waiting for him to answer.

"I promise I'll be with you."

_And that's a promise I intend to keep._

Awwwwwww soooo sweet huh? Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you don't mind that it's a little short, but I can't change it now so…oh well. I truly hope you enjoyed it and I hope you will review PLEASE. Come back tomorrow night and I might be updated again! Bye! RR!


	15. Dear Departure

Well my readers, this is it. The big final moment. This, my faithful and cherished readers, is the end. This will be my last message to you. My final words. And what can I say? Thank you SO much, for reading this far, and thank you so much for baring with me through the long waiting periods. I know this sounds really corny, but I truly mean it. I have had great joy writing this novel and reading your reviews. And I hope that you will all be waiting for book two. I greatly hope you will continue to read my work, as I will continue to write whenever I can. I suppose I should finally say farewell and let you get to the chapter. So I will. Goodbye my readers, I hope you enjoyed this story, and thank you all SO much. Lucky Lena.

**Chapter Fifteen: Dear Departure.**

The weeks slowly rolled by and soon April was just a mere memory. As May swept in full blats the birds began to sing. The rain that hit were like beautiful showers and flowers started to bloom. Soon Hogwarts was full of color. It was the second Wednesday in May and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Carrie were in Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws. Hagrid had shown them a bird called a Fwooper. If you listened to its song it would cause you to go mad in a number of minutes. They were instructed to draw it and then write a short essay on how to protect yourself from one.

"Oh. My. God!" Carrie laughed, taking a deep breath. Ron had just done an impression of a person who had gone insane from the Fwooper's song. He sat back down and picked up his drawing.

"It looks like a cotton ball" He announced. Everyone laughed again.

"Ron you **never** like the creatures we study." Carrie said to him.

"That's not true!" He defended.

"Yes it is" Everyone said in unison.

Ron grumbled to himself. Just then the bell rang and they headed of to Divination. They said goodbye to Hermione and walked down the hall. When they got to the top of a staircase Carrie suddenly stopped.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"I…I have this feeling…just wait." She said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other questioningly. Just after they did Draco came around the corner. He saw Carrie and walked over to her.

"Care… I had the weirdest feeling you were here"

"Me too" Carrie replied

They talked for a little while before they remembered they had class. Carrie ran off with Ron and Harry up to Divination so they wouldn't be late. They just sat down at their tables when the bell rang. Professor Trelawney came in and stopped in front on Parvarti.

"Is your mother well dear?"

"Sh-she has a cold" Paravrti stuttered.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, I believe it is much worse then that."

Then she walked over toward where Dean was sitting.

"I do believe that your beloved friends shall depart by the summer, I'm sorry" Then she walked over toward Carrie and stopped. She was silent for a moment before becoming a bit shocked.

"My dear… what I see cannot be true, you cannot be with another can you?"

Carrie was shocked and slowly nodded.

"Be careful with who you tell my dear, it will spread around the school like a disease."

"Carrie simply nodded again, still too shocked for words.

"Now…" Professor Trelawney continued. "Let us continue our palm reading."

Class went by slowly as usual and Harry, Ron and Carrie were almost asleep as the bell rang. They sleepily walked out of the classroom and downstairs. When they got to the Great Hall, dinner was already in progress. Harry and Ron started heading ot the table. Carrie stayed behind, searching the Hall.

"Come on Carrie." Ron said.

Carrie shook her head. "I'm looking for someone."

"For me?" Draco came up behind her and hugged her tightly.

They walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. They ate somewhat slowly. Carrie ate about twice as much as Draco did. When she was finished she leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she opened them again.

"I can't wait for the weekend." She mumbled.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I love going to Hogsmeade. Plus I'm going to do some window shopping. I'll have to decide on colors when I know weather it's a boy or girl though."

"If it's a girl is everything going to have to be pink?" Draco asked.

Carrie laughed. "Maybe…"

"I love going to Hogsmeade." Carrie said.

"I love going with you" Draco replied.

The Hogsmeade weekend arrived and people headed out with their pockets full of money for spring shopping. Carrie went out and bought a few shirts that were a size or two too big for when her stomach expanded. After they headed toward the Three Broomsticks. As they approached they heard music coming from inside.

"Oh yeah!" Carrie exclaimed. "I forgot, their celebrating an anniversary or something."

Carrie dragged Draco inside and threw her bags onto a chair. She pulled him onto the dance floor and gave her whole body to the music. _She's amazing_. Draco thought. They danced for a while before Carrie suddenly stopped. She put her hand to her chest, she couldn't breath very well. Draco grabbed her free hand and put one of his on her stomach.

"Are you ok? Do you need some water?"

Carrie nodded, still breathing hard. Draco carefully left her side and went to get her water. Meanwhile Carrie eased herself into a chair. She started to cough and her vision started to become blurry. Suddenly she couldn't breathe at all and everything went black. She slipped off the chair onto the floor, unconscious.

"MOVE!" Draco yelled as a crowd started to form around her. Draco held her close and listened if she was breathing, she wasn't.

"Someone get Madame Pomfrey" A voice said.

A few people frantically ran out of the pub and down the street. Draco sat their hoping Carrie would be alright. _She has to be alright._ He thought. _They have to be._ Then the door opened and Madame Pomfrey came in. She picked Carrie up and headed back to the castle.

Carrie groggily opened her eyes and slowly looked at her surroundings. She was in the Hospital Wing. She was in one of the last beds with the curtains pulled around her. Madame Pomfrey briskly walked over and gave her a cup of water. Carrie gratefully drank it and noticed that professor Dumbledore was standing there. She almost choked on the water and put it down.

"Carrie…I know your…your…secret." Madame Pomfrey said. "I've given you the choice. You tell Albus, or I will."

Carrie opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out. She wanted to scream out not to tell him but she couldn't. She shook her head no and turned her gaze to the floor.

"Well Albus, after she collapsed I did a full check-up on her. And it seems that…"

Carrie heart began to beat faster and faster. _ This is it._ She thought. _I'm going to be expelled._

"It seems that Miss Polac is pregnant."

Dumbledore stood there for a moment with a slight smile on his face. He turned to Carrie. "Are you going to keep it?" He asked quietly.

Carrie nodded.

"Well then. We'll have to inform the teacher, and I'll have to prepare a special room for when it's born and…"

"Y-you're letting me stay?" Carrie asked nervously.

"Of course, unless you'd prefer to leave…"

"No, no, I want to…it's just…"

"A mother needs proper schooling." Dumbledore explained. "Now we'll have to give you regular check-ups and…" Dumbledore paused. "Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes! Of course! I'm not some kind of slut. It'd Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Well that makes thing a bit difficult. I suppose I could give you the password to the Slytherin common room…but that is quite risky…"

"I swear professor, I won't tell a sole" Carrie promised.

"Well, alright then"

Carrie walked out of the Hospital Wing clutching her stomach. She had a huge smile on her face, her baby was safe, their baby was safe. She walked into the Great Hall to find dinner over. She started to head to the Gryffindor common room when she stopped. She turned and went down to the Dungeons. She walked toward the Slytherin common room and said the password and headed inside. She walked past a group of fifth years who looked at her in awe as she walked by. She spotted Draco by the fireplace reading. His back was turned to her. She went up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" She imitated Pansy.

Draco pulled her arms off his face. "Go away Parkin—" He turned around to look at her. His face turned to shock. "What…how…You're here! Oh my god. You're _here._"

Carrie smiled at his re-action.

"did anyone see you! You've got to leave"

"Relax," She said calming him down. "I'm allowed, Dumbledore said, because of the baby."

"Oh my god…this is…" He finished by smiling.

"I know, it's so amazing!" Carrie threw her hands in the air and then kissed Draco.

"Oh my god!" A voice behind Draco exclaimed. It was Pansy. "PROFESSOR SNAPE!" She yelled.

Snape walked out a few moments later, he smiled at pansy and frowned when he saw Carrie. "What is it Miss Parkinson?"

"It's her!" Pansy pointed at Carrie. "She's a Gryffindor."

"Yes, well do to certain Ahem complications, Miss Polac is now allowed in our common room."

"But…But…why!" Pansy complained.

"You see Miss Parkinson, it seems that Miss Polac and Mister Malfoy have decided to start a family…" Snape smiled evilly.

Pansy thought for a moment and then grinned horrible. She then skipped away smiling.

Carrie sighed. "The whole schools going to know by this time tomorrow aren't they?"

"Probably sooner" Draco replied.

They sat down on one of the couches in silence. Draco picked up his book and began to read. Carrie just sat there, happy to be with him. After a while a group if fifth years came up behind them.

"Draco right?" One of them said.

"Yeah?" Her turned to look at her.

"Did you really get a Gryffindor pregnant, and you're going to stay with her?" She asked.

Carrie sighed deeply. Draco put his arm around her before replying.

"Yes."

The girls started laughing frantically. They walked away, talking and laughing. Carrie sighed again and stared at her stomach. Draco put his hand on it and smiled at her.

"I love you" He whispered. "Don't ever forget that."

Carrie smiled. "I wont"

The next morning Carrie and Draco walked up to breakfast together. When they entered the hall everyone stopped talking at stared at them. Then almost on cue, everyone turned away and started talking again.

"Oh god" Carrie mumbled, covering her face with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, pulling her hands away.

"Everyone's going to think I'm a slut, or a whore or something!"

"Well you're not." Draco said firmly. "Its just an accident, if anything it's my fault."

"Don't." Carrie replied immediately. "Don't ever say its your fault."

"Alright, I won't" He kissed her forehead.

They sat and ate quickly before heading outside. Carrie lied down with Draco and put her hand on her stomach. A very small bulge had appeared.

"Oh my god" She mumbled. "It's real, it's really real."

Draco put his hand on and felt the bulge as well. "It is real" He whispered as if it was a secret. "Truly real" He rolled over and held himself over her. They kissed for a moment and then just stared at each other.

"What do you think of Jamie?" Carrie asked after a while.

"For what?"

"The name, what should we name him, or her?"

"I don't know…" Draco thought.

"Well what's something you love? Like a flower…or…"

"You" Draco said immediately.

"No, we can't name her after me."

"Well ok, how about…" Draco thought for a second. He looked at Carrie and smiled. "Rose?"

"OK, if it's a girl, but what about a boy?"

"You pick" Draco replied.

"Jamie." Carrie said. "I've always loved that name."

"Ok" Draco said slowly. "Jamie."

May quickly cam to an end and soon exams were around the corner. People were studying no-stop and the library was always full. Most people studied inside but Carrie and Draco choose to do so outside. When exams were held everyone frantically tried to remember everything they had learned. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Carrie had just finished their Transfiguration exam.

"Oh my god!" Carrie exclaimed. "That was so hard! I hope Draco is doing ok," She tried to peak back into the Great Hall.

Ron grunted. He had done so every time Draco's name had been mentioned.

"Shut up Ronald" Carrie said. "God, I'm soo hungry. Anyone wnt to come to the kitchens with me?"

"I will" Harry volunteered.

"Ok" Carrie dragged him down to the kitchens. They ordered tons of food from Dobby and were soon full to the max. They sat having tea while relaxing.

"That was great, I was starving" Carrie said.

"Yeah me too" Harry replied.

Carrie put her hand on her stomach. The small bulge had become a little bigger in the past month. It was even started to become noticeable, to someone who knew her well.

"So you're really doing it?" Harry asked.

Carrie looked up at him and smiled. Then she looked back down at her stomach. "Yeah, I am."

"You're crazy" Harry shook his head.

"Maybe, but I'm not doing it alone"

"True"

They headed back to the common room. Harry sat and began studying while Carrie changed into her pajamas. Carrie then started out of the common room when she bumped into Ron.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To see Draco, I'm not feeling well" She replied.

"He's probably gone to bed" Ron protested. "Just stay here."

"He'll be on one of the couches, he said he'd wait for me."

"What couches?"

"In the common room."

"WHAT?"

"I'm allowed, because of the baby" Carrie said dully.

"But…but"

"Ron just let me go, I'm really not feeling well."

Ron grumbled. "Fine."

Carrie hugged him and ran off. She went down into the common room and found Draco. He was sitting on one of the couches reading, just like he promised. Carrie ran over and sat beside him. He put his arm around her, not looking up from his book. Carrie closed her eyes and smiled. They sat there for a long time before Carrie suddenly opened her eyes and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

Carrie had covered her mouth. She shook her head no. Draco helped her to the bathroom. Carrie kneeled in front of the toilet and threw up. Draco was there the entire time, patting her back and holding her hair.

"Are you ok?" He asked when she slumped against him.

She nodded slowly.

"Does it happen a lot?"

She nodded again.

Draco sighed. "Oh Care." He took her head and let it rest on his chest. After a few minutes he heard her crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so afraid. What if something happens, what if I die" She sounded scared. "What if the baby dies." She sounded even more so.

"You won't die. And neither will the baby." Draco said firmly.

"If I lost him, would you leave me?"

"Of course not. Stop second guessing yourself, I'll always be with you. I promise."

"Ok"

They went to back to the couches a short while later. They eventually fell asleep together, Carrie on top of Draco. In the middle of the night Draco awoke and looked over at Carrie happily. He took a deep breath, smelling roses. She brushed a piece of hair away from her face and smiled. He put one hand on her stomach.

"I love you" He whispered before lying back down and falling asleep.

**The End.**


End file.
